I Will Always Love You
by spezria26
Summary: Jade and Tori have been dating for the past six-months, cutest couple ever! When something tragic occurs, Jade loses her memory, including the last six months where she has been dating Tori. And even more interesting, she still thinks she's with Beck. What will happen? Who will win Jade's heart? Rating was random. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1: Crash

Hey guys! I know I'm hopeless. I've already got a ton of other stories going. But I was reading Victorious Fanfictions and have been completely unable to focus on my others until I got this out of my system. Probably slow updating because I've got a ton of other stories going on. But I had to write this!

**Jade West**

Two familiar hands covered my eyes as the assailant asked, "Guess who?" She doesn't even bother disguising her voice. Normally I'd hit anybody doing this to me, but she was different. I couldn't imagine hurting her.

"Mmmmm…" I pondered. "Somebody incredibly sexy?" The hands moved away from my eyes and to my neck.

"Good answer," she whispered. She kissed me on the cheek and took a seat down next to me.

"I love the idea of two girls together any time of the day, but if that's all your gonna do, don't tease a guy," chimed in Rex. I started to roll my eyes, but a better idea came to mind. I pulled Tori towards me and pressed my lips against hers. I felt her arms wrap around my neck as mine tightened their hold on her waist. Our tongues battled for dominance, but of course, I won. I loved that she constantly tasted like vanilla. It was only after I started feeling light-headed did I pull away from Tori.

"Good?" I challenged Rex.

"Mmmmm-hmmmm," he replied with a shake of his head. I licked my lips, savoring the vanilla flavor.

"Are you saying you only use our relationship to get back at Rex?" Tori asked mockingly.

"Never," I replied. I placed another chaste kiss on her lips before really pulling away from her and continuing on with my lunch. Underneath the table, Tori and I still played footsie the whole time.

"Aww! You two are so cute," said Cat giddily.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Asked Tori playfully.

"Tonight?" I asked, feinting genuine amnesia.

A crest-fallen look appeared on Tori's face. "It's our six-month anniversary." She looked down at her chicken wings awkwardly, afraid I'd actually forgotten our anniversary.

I smiled. "Oh that," I said teasingly. "Damn, I'm going to have to cancel that other date I had with this girl I hooked up with at an under eighteen bar."

A look of realization washed over her face. "You gank!" Tori yelled, lightly elbowing me in the stomach.

I laughed. "I can't believe you'd think I'd forget our anniversary!" She laughed nervously. I knew she felt guilty for thinking I'd forget. "I could never forget you," I whispered in her ear. A light blush flushed her cheeks as she giggled.

"My brother was accused of killing a guy. He went to federal prison. But it turns out, it was his best friend," said Cat randomly. She did her signature Cat-giggle as if it were the funniest thing in the world. I barely noticed the weirdness of Cat's brother, because well she was telling me Tori had been holding my hand the whole time.

**Tori Vega**

Everything was set up just how I wanted it to be, but still it lacked the perfection I had planned. Tonight was our six-month anniversary and I had insisted on planning it. We had a reservation at Nozu, the place where we had our first ever date. I'd rented out the whole place so it'd be completely private. I was going to take her to the Hollywood Sign, a place that she'd never been able to visit before, and then we'd come back to my place where and make magic.

Jade was just so utterly perfect. Every time she pouted her lips, or yelled at a guy, or teased me I went weak in the knees. The first time I saw her I was pretty much ready to have sex with her right then and there. Nobody could match up to Jade. I loved her with every fiber of my being. I couldn't imagine living without her.

I threw rose petals all over my bed, I knew Jade would tease me for being so cliché later, but that didn't really matter to me. I let out a sigh in relief when I was done. I hope everything goes perfect.

**Jade West**

I couldn't wait to see Tori today. I know it's lame and cliché, but I really think I've found my soul mate. I'm going to tell her I love her tonight. She's just so… amazing. She cares about me more than almost anybody else has. She makes me feel like maybe, just maybe, the world isn't such a bad place after all. She's the better half of me. Damn, she's even turned me into a romance loving sap. I chuckled. For some reason, I didn't really care as long as Tori was the one messing me up.

So involved in my own thoughts I barely noticed the car, swerving out of control, coming in through the intersection. All I cared about was getting to Tori, and if that meant running a few lights, so be it. As I drove through the intersection, only at the last moment did I notice the car. Before I could do a thing about it, I had blacked out.

**Tori Vega**

I stared down at my watch. She was half an hour late. She couldn't possibly have been telling the truth about the girl at the bar, could she? Oh my god, she doesn't even love me, I'm not even worth it! She doesn't even bother to show up! I flung myself onto my bed, tears blurring my eyesight. I heard my cell phone ring and jumped up to get it. Maybe it was Jade! Maybe she was calling to apologize for being s extremely late! I didn't even bother looking at the caller ID when I picked up. "Is this Victoria Vega?" asked a calm voice I'd never heard before.

"Yeah," I responded, instantly disappointed that it wasn't Jade. I could feel the tears well back in my eyes. Jade didn't call.

"Your girlfriend, Jade West, was in a car crash."


	2. Chapter 2: Hospitals

**I know I said slow updating… but I lied, at least for the time being.**

**Tori Vega**

Jade. My Jade. She couldn't possibly mean my Jade. Jade wasn't that careless. She wouldn't have gotten in a car accident. No, this is all wrong. It was a prank. I knew my head was coming up with these mile-a-minute excuses, excuses was all they were. This was no prank. Nobody would be cruel enough to do this to me, probably not even Ponnie.

I felt my head dizzy and my stomach go nauseous. Was she in surgery right now? Had she died on impact? Was she in a coma? What had happened? Will she be all right? It was only after all the questions ran through my head did I realize I had asked them aloud.

"Jade is in surgery right now," confirmed the speaker on the other end. "But it doesn't look like good news. You will want to get over here immediately Ms. Vega."

I didn't respond for a while, unable to form sounds, much less words. "Of course," I finally said through blubbering sobs.

"I am so sorry, Ms. Vega," the woman said before hanging up. My brain wasn't even functioning. My body moved purely on emotion. I grabbed my coat and ran out the door. Technically speaking I didn't have a driver's license, but I couldn't just sit here, I had to get out on the road now.

Tears stained my cheeks, blurring my vision, the whole time I drove to the hospital. I vaguely wondered if André, Cat, and Robbie knew. But it was a thought lingering in the back of my head. All I could really focus on was Jade.

I must've sped through every light I hit, ironic because Jade had gotten in a car accident so you'd think I'd be more careful, but I wasn't. I finally arrived in the hospital and raced in.

I ran up to the main desk in the hospital, "Name?" Asked the man behind it.

"Tori Vega, I'm here to see Jade West," I said in between tears. It felt like forever but he eventually printed out a visitor's pass with my name on it. I grabbed it quickly, desperate to get out of there and see Jade.

"Jade West is currently in surgery, but for now you should go to Room 501." As soon as the room number escaped his lips I ran towards the elevator. I pressed the number-five button and waited for the elevator to ascend.

Again bad thoughts plagued my mind. What if she didn't make it through the surgery? What if she went into a coma? What if the doctors couldn't fix her? What if they weren't fast enough What if? What if? What if? By the time I got out of the elevator I was hyperventilating.

Jade's room was empty. Where were her parents? Where were Cat, André, and Robbie? I paced the room, checking the clock every five seconds. Should I find a doctor and ask what's wrong? Should I track down some black coffee when Jade wakes up? Eventually I decided to call Cat, André, and Robbie to make sure they were here when she woke up.

"Cat?"

"Hi Tori," she said in that bubbly way she always talked. "Aren't you supposed to be on your anniversary date with Jade?" I cried even more as Cat said Jade's name. "Tori? What's wrong?"

"It's Jade," I blubbered. "She got in a car accident." I heard an over-dramatic but sincere gas from Cat's end of the phone.

"Is she okay?"

"She's at the Hollywood hospital…in surgery," I replied. Another gasp escaped Cat's lips.

"I'll be right over," Cat said seriously.

"Could you tell Robbie and André? I don't think I can."

"Kay kay," said Cat somberly, her usual pep sucked out of her. The monotone beep signifying that Cat had hung up beeped in my ear, but I was unable to move. I barely noticed it as morbid thoughts overtook my brain.

"Hey Tori," said a distinguished voice. I turned to see André standing in the doorway next to Cat. I looked down at my phone; I had been sitting there for a half an hour, still as a statue. I walked over to André and collapsed in his arms. The musician's arms wrapped around my waist in a comforting brotherly way, but all I really wanted was Jade to hold me, for her to comfort me and tell me everything would be all right. I cried into his shoulder, nuzzling my head against him. He hummed a soft, bittersweet song I vaguely recognized as Cat awkwardly patted me on the back. We moved over to the chairs, and that's how we stayed until the Doctor came back in with Jade, lying on a bed, completely unconscious.

New tears formed in my eyes as I stared at the broken beauty. Her hair looked worse than mine when I woke up in the morning. Her arms had cuts all over them and there was a massive line of stitches across her face. I didn't dare look under the blanket, afraid of what I'd see.

"Are you family?" The doctor asked. I didn't hear him. I cautiously approached her; afraid that if I'd touch her, she'd break into pieces. I warily took her hand in my own. Her pulse was exceptionally weak. I leaned over her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Oh Jade," I murmured, completely lost in my own thoughts.

"Are any of you family?" Asked the doctor again. This time I heard the doctor.

"I'm her girlfriend," I whimpered out. I watched the doctor lift an eyebrow, but quickly look down at his papers.

"Well, I'm not really supposed to divulge any information to anybody outside the family."

"I'm her cousin," Cat volunteered. The doctor observed her, and obviously didn't believe the claim. "I died my hair," she added.

He sighed, still leery. "Okay…well I'm Dr. Charles. It seems that Jade had five broken ribs, which we mended, a sprained wrist, multiple lacerations, massive amounts of blood loss, we had to revive her on the table two times, and suffers from severe head injury." More tears poured out of my eyes. Cat and André's eyes weren't dry either.

"What's wrong with her head?" Asked Cat between small tears.

"Well… she blacked out on impact. She has a major concussion and a very high possibility of amnesia when and if she wakes up." Nobody else seemed to be able to talk after that comment.

"If?" I finally squeak out.

The Dr. Charles cleared his throat. "Yes… well… we had to revive her on the table two times… and well… her body isn't in the best condition. Her brain may not allow her to wake up."

Oh Jade. Why couldn't it have been me?

**Jade West**

I could feel my heart pump blood, but it was weak. I knew I was barely surviving. A giant volt of electricity spread through me. My body was giving out. It wasn't working. Whatever was happening wasn't working. An unbearable pain spread through my arm and my brain hurt like hell. Another volt of electricity shot through me like a bullet train. I could feel myself getting weaker.

Come on Jade! You can't give up now! Your Jade West, tougher than nails. Pull through! You have to stay alive. For Tori. For Tori.

**Hey guys, what do you all think? Hate it? Love it? I've only really been to the hospital once, on Christmas my sister had appendicitis. So I've never really experienced anything as awful as this (thank god) so I'm sorry if this isn't really up to par. Also: I kind of refuse to look up anything medical because I'm lazy and medical stuff is really, REALLY disgusting so I'm sorry if I got some stuff wrong there too.**


	3. Chapter 3: Without You

**Tori Vega**

I had been sitting faithfully by her side for the past twenty-four hours, leaving only to use the bathroom, and even then I wasn't that far away. André, Cat, and Robbie brought me food. I barely ate any of it, my stomach too nervous and afraid to think about eating. When they brought me coffee to help me get through the night I started crying, reminded of Jade's love for black coffee.

Rex and Robbie had showed up fifteen minutes after Dr. Charles had told us what happened. The whole time Rex hadn't said a single bad thing, no perverted comments, nothing. It was obviously getting to him too. Jade's dad had showed up, but it was brief, he said it was important he got back to work. He was obviously uncomfortable being there for his daughter. I knew there relationship was rocky, but you'd think he'd a least stick around well his daughter was in such a critical condition. At least I could say that her father cared. Her mother still hadn't showed up. Neither had Beck.

André had gone home to take care of his Grandmother, we all understood. Cat and Robbie stayed with Jade and me, fast asleep, her head leaning on his shoulder. My smile was bitter when I watched them, I was happy for them, they were so good for each other, but I couldn't help but feel jealous. They still had each other. I didn't even know if my girlfriend would wake up.

"Hey Jade," I murmured. "I don't know if you can hear me. If you can, you'd probably tell me to stop wasting my breath. You'd probably tell me to go take a shower or to shut the hell up." I let out a chuckle. "I love you Jadelyn West. Please, please wake up." In a soft low whisper I started to sing to her.

**I can't win, I can't reign**

**I will never win this game**

**Without you, without you**

**I am lost, I am vain,**

**I will never be the same**

**Without you, without you**

**I won't run, I won't fly**

**I will never make it by**

**Without you, without you**

**I can't rest, I can't fight**

**All I need is you and I,**

**Without you, without you**

**You! You! You!**

**Without**

**You! You! You!**

**Without...you**

**Can't erase, so I'll take blame**

**But I can't accept that we're estranged**

**Without you, without you**

**I can't quit now, this can't be right**

**I can't take one more sleepless night**

**Without you, without you**

**I won't soar, I won't climb**

**If you're not here, I'm paralyzed**

**Without you, without you**

**I can't look, I'm so blind**

**I lost my heart, I lost my mind**

**Without you, without you**

**I am lost, I am vain,**

**I will never be the same**

**Without you, without you**

The song died down as well as my voice. I was now choking on my tears. Every word of the song was true. Without her… I can't even imagine it. She was my everything. "All I need is you baby, just, please push through," I murmured.

"That was beautiful," said a voice I'd become familiar with over the last twenty-four hours. It was Jade's nurse, Angela. She wiped a tear from her eyes. She walked towards me and put a hand on my shoulder. "She's going to be okay. There's no way she'd leave someone like you."

**Jade West**

The song was beautiful. Her voice connected with my soul. I wanted desperately to call out to her. I wanted to open my eyes and tell her that I'd be okay. I wanted to comfort her. I wanted to tell her that I could hear her. But I couldn't. I couldn't wake up no matter how much I tried. My eyes felt like there were one hundred pound weights on them. I tried to move, to speak, and to do something besides sit there and breathe. But I couldn't. I'd just have to wait to find out who the mystery woman was.

**Tori Vega**

I saw Jade turn over in her bed. For a second my breath caught in my throat, daring to believe she had heard me. But my hope crashed as she continued to sleep.

"It'll be okay," said Angela comfortingly. I looked at her gratefully. I knew that what she was saying was false. She couldn't possibly know whether or not it'd truly be okay, but I didn't care. I just needed some hope.

I stared at Jade's beautiful figure. Even after a car accident she was still beautiful. Her pale skin had a majestic appearance, almost like she was an angel. Her hair was a mess, but even asleep she managed to pull the look off. Her lips were pouted out ever so slightly, which made me want to lean in and kiss them. But her best feature, piercing blue eyes, was still closed. Normally I didn't believe in God, but as I took her hand I ended up leaning my head into her body and praying that she get better.

I don't know how long I was leaning against her, praying that she be healed, and I have a feeling I would've done it until she got better, even if it took days, but I was eventually interrupted by an awkward cough. I looked up to see a nervous, awkward fluffy haired boy standing in the doorway. Before I could stop myself, I was lunging at his throat.

**Hey guys. Okay… so I consider this to be three updates in one day because I still haven't gone to bed, shameless I know. Nearly 4am in the morning and I'm still up. But I really hope you appreciate this and, to be honest, I have no clue where I'm going with this Please enjoy! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Beckett Oliver

—**Flashback—**

I giggled as Jade whispered in my ear. "You know, you're pretty sexy when you're nervous." I blushed as she wrapped an arm around my waist.

I pulled back. "Jade, are you sure you're ready for everybody to know about us?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't have a problem with it, but I didn't want her to rush into anything with me… even if I did want to rush into things with her. We had only been dating a few days, and hadn't really gotten around to the public part of our relationship.

"Why would I have a problem with it?" Jade asked in a sultry voice. I bit down on the bottom of my lip, trying not to reveal how much she was turning me on. She pulled back and looked deeply into my eyes. I stuttered. Her deep blue eyes stared into mine, I felt like she was looking into my soul.

"I—no," I managed to say.

"Good," she replied. She pulled me in and her lips crushed against mine. A dark bolt of electricity traveled down my spine as my hands curled around her neck. I could feel her hand travel towards my ass and I didn't dare stop her. I didn't care if we were in the middle of the hallway. I didn't care that everybody was staring at us. All that mattered was Jade and I.

"You and Tori?" I heard a ballistic voice yell. I pulled away from Jade instantly after hearing my name. It was Beck. He was standing, dead center, staring at us with his mouth agape. I nervously stepped away from Jade, now hyper aware of all the stares we were getting.

"Yeah," Jade said. She took my hand in hers; reassuring me that everything was okay. "Got a problem with it?"

"I do," responded Beck instantly. I looked down at the floor. Yeah, he had dumped Jade, she wasn't his anymore, but I couldn't help but feel guilt envelop me. "Is that why you did all that shit? Is that why we fought so much?"

"Please," Jade scoffed. "We fought because we fell out of love with each other. Tori was never the reason."

"Really? I think your lying. I **never **fell out of love with you," said Beck.

"You think I'm lying?" Jade laughed. "You **never** fell out of love with me?" She mocked. "If that were true you would've opened the fucking door the day we broke up."

"And what? Get yelled at again?" Beck countered.

"You had your chance Beck. Now if you regret it I'm sorry but I've moved on, and if you're not okay with it, then keep it to yourself and fuck off!" She squeezed my hand and started dragging me off.

"You know what? Whatever! I'm better off without you…dyke," called out Beck. He was obviously hesitant to say dyke. Jade turned around slowly, viciously. Even I was scared. I could see from the way he was staring at the floor he was completely uncomfortable with what he had just said.

Slowly Jade walked up to Beck, I watched as she pulled out her scissors from her combat boots. "What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?" she challenged

Beck looked up and met her fearsome gaze straight on. "You fucking dyke," he spat in her face. In one swift moment she jabbed her scissors into his arm and stalked away. As she grabbed my hand I didn't dare look back. I knew what had happened without needing to watch.

—**End Flashback—**

"You asshole," I yelled, sprinting towards him.

"Woah! Back off killer," said Beck, hands up in surrender. Startled awake, Cat and Robbie jumped out of their seats to restrain me.

"What the hell do you think your doing here?" I hissed.

Beck ran a nervous hand through his overly poufy hair. "I…I heard what happened to Jade. I know her and I were on… rocky terms-" I interrupted him with a snort.

"Rocky terms? You two weren't even speaking for the last five months!" I snarled. "How dare you show up now?"

"Look… Tori… can you give me a chance to explain it?"

"You had five months to explain," I glared at him.

"I couldn't explain five months ago," said Beck earnestly. "I didn't have an explanation until yesterday."

"Tori… maybe you should let him explain," said Robbie. I shot daggers at the curly-haired ventriloquist. He instinctively took a step away from me.

I fidgeted out of Cat's grip. "You have one minute."

"Look, Jade and I were dating for almost four years," started Beck.

"I'm aware," I said, pointedly avoiding his gaze.

"She was my first love, the first person I ever slept with, and she was… my universe revolved around her," said Beck. "So when we broke up I felt so lost. I didn't know what I wanted. I thought maybe I liked you, but you turned me down. I… nobody could compare to Jade and I wanted her back. When I finally worked up the nerve, she was with you. I just… it hurt. She picked you over me. I had thought I was disgusted with her for being… bi… but I was really just disgusted with myself."

"Why? Because you fell in love with someone who was bi-sexual?" I questioned.

"No, because I let our relationship crumble. I let her down. I couldn't deal with myself after that. And seeing her just made my guilt worse. I knew she was happy, but I was selfish, I wanted her to be happy with me. It hurt too much to be near you guys. When she got in the car accident I cried for an hour when I heard about it. I realized it would hurt more to not come than it would to come. I just want to be there for her this time. I want to make amends." I watched Beck, his face filled with sincerity. I reminded myself that Beck is a talented actor. But I knew that what he was saying, all of it was completely genuine.

It was minutes before I replied, but eventually I did. "You can stay." I said quietly. He gave me an appreciative nod as he sat down in a chair. I proceeded back to my spot near Jade's bed. We sat in silence for who knew how long. It was awkward, but at the same time comfortable. I know that makes no sense, but that's just how it was. Cat and Robbie eventually nodded off again, but Beck continued to power through. Drinking almost two coffees' an hour, he stayed awake the whole time. I didn't really like him, and I wasn't anywhere near forgiving him for what he did to Jade, but inwardly I smiled knowing he truly cared about her.

**Hey guys! Wow. These chapters just come so easily. I just hope they are as good as they are easy to write Okay, so I found this amazing story on Fanfiction "Lessons" by AliasSpyCrazy. It's long and definitely Jori filled (I haven't finished it yet, but so far it's brilliant, I'm on Chapter 9). Please read it!**


	5. Chap 5: Beck's Got The Way I Should Feel

Tori Vega

It's had been two weeks, two incredibly long weeks. Jade hadn't woken up the whole time and I was getting more and more concerned by the second. I was almost ready to explode if I became any more concerned. Everybody knew what Jade meant to me, I'd gone on and on to Cat and André multiple times of how I believed that Jade may very well be my soul mate. But even though all the teachers had quite the soft spot Jade and I (they believed that I was really good for her), they couldn't permit me two weeks off of school. So I had gone back a week ago. It was killing me.

I'd start my day in the hospital since I'd, of course, spend every night there with Jade, then I'd go to school, spend my lunch break at the hospital, and go back to school. When school let out I'd go home, take a shower, and rush back to the hospital, proceeding to stay the whole night once again. I couldn't let Jade wake up with nobody else there. André, Cat, Robbie, ad Rex came every day but only stayed for an hour or two. Even Sinjin and Trina came once, neither of them acted as annoying or weird as normal. Beck was the only one ever **slightly** close to my level of caring. He'd stay the night about three times a week with me. I knew what Jade had meant to him for those three years they had dated. We never spoke, but it was a comfortable silence.

Tuesday seemed like just another average day. I woke up in the hospital chair, leaning over onto Jade's bed. My back felt like crap because hospital chairs were extremely uncomfortable. Jade still hadn't moved from the previous night. I sighed and glanced over at Beck, who was sitting there with two muffins in his hand, a half-eaten coffee muffin for him and a blueberry one for me. It was just part of our usual habits. We'd both gotten used to it. With a smile and a small thank you I took the muffin from Beck. I devoured the muffin and then went to the bathroom, doing my make-up etc. I came out, gave Jade a peck on the forehead and left the room with Beck. Whenever Beck stayed the night he'd drive me to school in his R.V the next morning, just another one of our normal morning habits I was forced to get used to.

Arriving at school was hell-ish. Cat, Robbie, Rex, and André all asked about Jade's condition. Reporting that nothing had changed made me feel like shit. Sitting through classes literally put me in physical pain. It was awful. I used to love classes, even before Jade and I started dating, but now it was torture. I could no longer play footise with Jade, or hold her hand, or steal glances at her ass. Everything about Hollywood Arts reminded me of her, reminded me of how I may never get to hear her cynical laugh again, see her addicting smirk, or feel her electrifying lips against mine ever again. So getting that phone call in the middle of my class with Sikowitz was practically heaven-sent.

I looked at the Caller ID. It was the hospital. I looked down in an excitedly nervous way. What would the news be? Is Jade okay? I instantly picked up. "Hello."

"Tori Vega?" Asked the nurse.

"Yes," I responded immediately.

"Tori are you talking on a cell phone in my class?" Asked Sikowitz grumpily. I waved my hand at him. Shut the hell up Sikowitz!

"Well… your not immediate family, but considering your dedication to Jade I figured you'd like to know that she woke up," the nurse said.

"Jade's okay?" I ask hesitantly, making sure I heard right. Everybody leans in closer. I can see Cat buzzing at the possibility of her best friend being okay.

"She is," confirmed the nurse. A thousand feelings rocketed through me. Excitement, I'd get to see my girlfriend again. Love, obviously. Passion. Relief, she'd be okay. Confusion, why is she okay? Nervousness, what if she's mad at me? Anger, why didn't they tell me sooner? Envy, that the nurses got to be there for her when I couldn't. Concern, what if she woke up and fell back into a coma again before I got there?

"Thanks," I said, stunned. I hung up the phone and announced, "Jade's awake!" Cat, André, Sikowitz, Robbie, Rex, and Beck all run out of the room with me and we pile into Beck's R.V. Beck must've broken like… fifty laws to get to the hospital in under two minutes. Even I admit that was impressive.

We all race inside, barely able to stop in time to get out visitors passes. We all huddle into the elevator and I urgently click the button, hoping it'll go faster. As we run into Jade's room my heart is beating a mile a minute. All this time I haven't been able to see her… it was killing me.

Entering the room I saw Jade. She was sitting up, her eyes were open, and she looked like the most beautiful thing in the world. I instinctively go to hug her. "Oh my god Jade I missed you!" But as I say the words, her arms push me off of her. I look at her, confusion clouding my vision. I know Jade had a lot of walls up, but you'd think being in the hospital for two weeks would make it okay for her girlfriend to hug her.

"Who the fuck are you?" And in five simple words, my world comes crashing down.

**Jade West**

Who is this chic? I didn't recognize her. Why the hell was she hugging me? Why the fuck is Beck letting her? I pushed her off of me, and instantly I see hurt and confusion in her eyes. "Who the fuck are you?" I admit, it sounded a little harsh, but I didn't know who the fuck she was, it's only a normal reaction.

The beautiful brunette back away, fresh tears in her eyes. "Jade?" She sounded heartbroken. I don't know why, it's not like I even know her, but I felt my heart break as hers did.

"What?" I asked in my pissed off voice.

"You don't know who I am?" She barely whispered it out. I watched as tears fell from her eyes.

"Should I?" With that I watched as the girl with gorgeous mocha colored eyes turn towards André and cry into his shoulder. Maybe she's his new girlfriend?

"That's Tori!" Said an easily recognizable voice. I turned to see my favorite, most annoying, best friend Cat. I didn't remember her having red hair…

"Do you know who I am?" Asked a serious voice. I turn to see my amazing, fluffy haired, incredibly hot boyfriend, Beck.

"Of course I do baby," I said. Who forgets their own boyfriend?

"Oh my god! Do you know who I am?" Asked Cat excitedly. I rolled my eyes in a 'duh' way.

"Yeah. Cat, André, Beck, and Robbie," I said to each of them. "Although I wish I could forget you Robbie." The nerdy, curly haired boy looked instantly hurt. "So why am I in a fucking hospital bed?" I asked nonchalantly. Beck looked down nervously.

"You were in a car crash," said Cat.

Car crash? I don't remember any fucking car crash! "What the hell are you talking about? I'm fifteen, I'm not even old enough to drive."


	6. Chapter 6: With You

Jade West

**I woke up in a dream today**

**To the cold of the static, and put my cold feet on the floor**

**Forgot all about yesterday**

"Wait… what did you just say?" Beck questioned. I rolled my eyes. I like Beck, a lot, but the boy needs to get his ears checked.

"I'm fifteen, I'm not even old enough to drive," I replied, seriously peeved off. Honestly, what was reciting my age going to do? I want to know what the chiz happened with the car crash!

"Oh my god," mumbled Beck. "Robbie, go find the doctor." I watched as the curly-haired dorkerella ran out of the room, in search of whoever my doctor was.

"Will somebody please tell me about this fucking car accident?" I yelled out.

"I'm here," an urgent voice said. A fairly attractive man, maybe in his early thirties, speed-walked in, followed closely by Robbie. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Nobody will tell me what the hell is going on!" I screamed at the doctor, or whom I presumed was the doctor.

"She doesn't remember who Tori is," said Beck solemnly. What was with all the hype about this Tori chic? I mean, I don't remember her and she cries, that's just weak. Why would I want to know her? "And she thinks she's fifteen." Why is that so weird? I am fifteen.

"Oh dear," said the doctor worriedly.

"Oh dear what?" I ask critically.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Hello Jade, I'm Dr. Charles."

I rolled my eyes. "No shit." Loser. "Tell me what the fuck is happening? Why am I in a hospital bed? Who's the lame-o crying over there? Who was driving? Are they ok? Am I okay? What the fuck happened?"

"Jade, you need to calm down," said Beck. He took my hand in his, but it didn't calm me down at all. I pulled away instantly. The brunette, Tori, walked over to me and took my other hand. Instantly a rush of calm filled my body.

"It's okay Jade. It'll all be okay," she whispered in my ear. I didn't want to look weak. I'm Jade West. I'm not weak. But I found it impossible to pull away from her calming hand. I hated that she had all this control over me, that she made me feel so content. But I still couldn't resist as I squeezed her hand.

"Maybe we should take this slow," said the doctor.

"Fuck that," I responded instantaneously. Shocked, the doc's eyes widened at my language. Well, fuck that too!

"Um… okay. Well, you got in a car accident," he started off. I rolled my eyes. I've already been told this. Skip the prologue. "You… had five broken ribs, a sprained wrist, thirteen lacerations, a lot of blood loss, and a major head injury." Well, I did tell him not to go slow. I felt my head spin from all this information. My vision started going in and out and I felt an ache in my head the size of Texas.

"What's happening?"

"Shock… too much."

"Jade?"

"Stay with us!"

"Don't worry…just passing out."

The last thing I heard was, "It'll be okay."

Tori Vega

Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore

A little taste of hypocrisy

And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react

So even though you're so close to me

You're still so distant

And I can't bring you back

She didn't remember me. The last six months… hell, the last two years, she's completely forgotten. She's forgotten us. I bet she's forgotten how much I love her. I bet she's forgotten how much she loved me.

—Flashback—

"It's our six-month anniversary." I looked down at my chicken wings awkwardly. Did she forget our anniversary? We've been talking about it for weeks. I've put my heart, soul, blood, sweat, and tears into planning the perfect anniversary.

"Oh that," she said. "Damn, I'm going to have to cancel that other date I had with this girl I hooked up with at an under eighteen bar."

That's when I realized she was totally, utterly joking. "You gank!" I yelled, lightly elbowing her in the stomach.

She laughed. "I can't believe you'd think I'd forget our anniversary!" I laughed nervously. Now I feel dumb. How could I think Jade would forget? She's totally going to hold this over me later. "I could never forget you," she whispered in her ear.

—End Flashback—

So much had changed since then. She had forgotten this promise. She didn't remember me anymore.

"Jade, you need to calm down," said Beck. I watched as he took her hand, which she instantly pulled away from. Vain and pointless hope filled my heart. Maybe she didn't love him anymore. Maybe I still have a chance.

I pulled away from André and approached my girlfriend cautiously. My hand reached down and held hers. A feeling of insane perfection flew inside of me. "It's okay Jade. It'll be okay," I murmured soothingly in her ear. I felt her hand squeeze mine. She didn't pull away. Score one for Tori! I could feel a grin spread from ear-to-ear on my face.

"Maybe we should take this slow," said the doctor. I knew Jade would never go for that, not in a thousand years.

"Fuck that." If possible, my smile got bigger. She was still my Jade. Nothing had changed… not really.

"Um… okay. Well you got into a car accident. You… had five broken ribs, a sprained wrist, thirteen lacerations, a lot of blood loss, and a major head injury." I watched Jade's face as she absorbed all the information he was telling her. It was too much, but only I could tell. Jade's head leaned back as her eyes started to close.

"What's happening?" Asked a confused Sikowitz. I had completely forgotten he was here. **(No seriously, author here, I completely forgot he was supposed to be here).**

"Shock. There was too much at once for her."

"Jade?" Asked Cat, scared that her best friend may go back into a coma.

"Stay with us!" said Beck. His voice was a normal decibel, but there was so much… determination in his voice.

"Don't worry. She won't go into another coma, she's just passing out. She'll come back 'round later."

"It'll be okay," I said.

**It's true the way I feel**

**Was promised by your face**

**The sound of your voice**

**Painted on my memories**

**Even if you're not with me**

**I'm with you**

"Why doesn't she remember anything?" Beck insisted. As soon as Jade passed out we got to the hard questions.

"Well… the seriousness of what the car crash did to her head… there was always a possibility of her not remembering, but it was slim," reasoned Dr. Charles.

"Will she get her memory back?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"How much can she remember?" Asked André.

"I don't know."

"My brother lost his memory," said Cat randomly. "He never got it back." We all looked at the ditzy redhead; did she really just say that? She laughed awkwardly.

"Well, how do we tell her everything without her, y'know… passing out again?" Beck asked.

The Dr. rubbed his forehead. "Go slowly. Don't pile it all on at once. Introduce things back to her slowly."

"What does that mean for me?" I asked abruptly. Everybody's eyes followed my blank face. "She doesn't even remember me." My voice cracked.

Dr. Charles looked at me apologetically. "That means you too dear. I know how much you love her, but you have to give it time. Did she know about her sexuality before she was fifteen?"

"I don't think so. She was dating me at that time," said Beck, stepping forward. It still stung knowing they had dated. But now that she still thinks she's dating him that burned.

"Well your sexual orientation is something best discovered by yourself, not told to you. You should give it time for her to find out on her own." My already shattered heard was just cremated at those words, nothing but ashes.

"Time?" I barely whispered out.

A hand appeared on my shoulder. "I'm sorry dear."

My Jade. I wouldn't be able to say that anymore, because she wasn't my Jade anymore. She was Beck's.

**Fine line between this and that**

**When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real**

**Now I'm trapped in this memory**

**And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react**

**So even though you're close to me**

**You're still so distant**

**And I can't bring you back**

Hey guys! Gunner3284 said that this reminded him a lot of the song "With You" by Linkin Park. Normally I don't listen to them, I'm more of a Maroon 5 or Katy Perry person, not heavy rock (I guess that's what its called?). Anyways, so I decided to take some of the lyrics from the song and put it into the story. I did skip around with the lyrics a bit. I hope you enjoyed and please review!

Also: you guys should check out:

"Right Round" by .Point (Hannah Montana Fanfic, very daring, not at all your typical H.M)

"**Burning Wings" by Dragoness114 (A angel-demon Victorious Fic)  
"Reapers" by Amberpire (Not at all like streetlights, but way cooler!)**


	7. Chapter 7: Two Years

**Tori Vega**

"You know I'd never make a move on her," said Beck putting a hand on my shoulder. Was this his attempt at comforting me? I mean, I guess knowing that he wouldn't go after her, abusing her current vulnerability, was comforting…kind of, but not really.

"I know," I whispered. I could barely hear myself. I mulled over the options. Would she find that she loved me again? Would she remember she was gay? When would it dawn upon her? Would she ever remember, or would I be left to grow old alone as she and Beck, or anybody, became a happy married couple, growing old and her forgetting our six months of pure ecstasy?

"I've seen the way you look at each other," said Beck. "She loves you.

I wiped a tear from my eyes. "Not anymore," I said grimly. I slowly retracted my hand from Jade's and walked out of the room, tears streaming down my face.

Outside of her room, I found a comfortable green chair, put my head between my hands, and cried my eyes out. I had never thought of loving Jade as a curse. Never. No matter how many times she teased and taunted, or how many times I thought I didn't have a chance with her, I never saw it as a curse… until now. If I hadn't felt all of this love for her, it wouldn't hurt so badly right now. I wonder, if she had been in my position, would she cry for me too?

"Hey Tori." I turned my head to see a somber-looking redhead.

"Hey Cat," I said through my tears. She kneeled down next to my feet, putting an awkward hand on my back.

"You… you don't have to do this," I lied. I wanted her to comfort me. Well, more accurately, I wanted Jade to do this, but seeing as Jade didn't even know who I was, Cat would have to do.

"Did you know that I'm bi?" Cat asked completely out of the blue. My head jerked up, never suspecting that innocent little Cat was bi.

"No," I said, staring at her oddly. I thought back to all her little mannerisms, the way she talked, the way she moved, the way she had done everything. None of it ever screamed 'I am bi-sexual' to me. There were points where her hand might linger on the Eva's thigh a bit longer than necessary, but that was just typical Cat… wasn't it?

"Well I am," said Cat. "And I used to have quite the crush on Jade." Suddenly a stab of jealousy went through me. All I could see was red. She's_ my_ Jade.

'No, Tori, that's not true. She _was_ your Jade,' my inner voice told me. I slumped down, defeated.

"Really?" I asked dejectedly. Maybe Cat would have a better chance with Jade; at least the dark haired beauty knew who _she_ was.

"Yup. When I found out she was gay, I was ecstatic, thinking I maybe had a chance."

"Well now you do," I said dryly, harshly. I didn't sound like myself.

"Not really," said Cat in a psh-ish voice. "When I saw her with you I knew she wasn't the one for me. Jade had always liked me; she'd remain relatively civil for my sake. But around you… she didn't bite off Robbie's head anymore, she didn't threaten Sinjin with scissors when he hit on her. She was different. She let you in. She fell in love with you. Love like that doesn't go away." I knew she was trying to compliment me, to help me, but hearing it just made the loss sting more. "Jade's my best friend. Even if she's lost two years of her memory, she hasn't changed. She's a fighter. She _will_ remember she loves you. But you can't give up on her." I felt a whole new set of tears fall from my eyes.

Why did this have to happen to me? Why did Jade have to forget me? What did I ever do to deserve this? Whatever the answers, I knew only one thing. For once, Cat was right. The bubbly, not-as-ditzy-as-before, bi-sexual girl with red velvet cupcake hair was right. I couldn't give up on Jade. No matter how hard it was to hold on I wouldn't let go. I would stay with her forever. I would overcome this challenge, because true love overcame everything. No. Matter. What.

I gave Cat the biggest hug in the history of hugs. "Thank you," I whispered.

"No problem," she said, wrapping her arms around me. Eventually letting go, Cat said, "My brother borrowed my tampons yesterday." I laughed. Even after a deep speech like that, she'd still be Cat. She'd never change. And hopefully, Jade wouldn't either.

**Jade West**

_"Hey babe." I turned to see the familiar voice of my amazing boyfriend. Although we weren't exclusive, we were still a couple. He gave me a kiss on the cheek as took the seat next to me._

_ "Hi," I said civilly. I couldn't help but feel my heart beat a little bit faster._

_ "So… I was thinking… you wanna go out to Cheesecake Factory with me tonight?" He asked sounding nonchalant._

_ "Can't. Already got a date tonight," I said quickly cutting him down. I watched as his face fell. Most wouldn't have caught his slight smile droop a bit, but I did. I knew him that well. "How do you even have enough money for Cheesecake Factory? They aren't cheap."  
"I had to put my Black Lab down today, so to ease the pain my parents offered me one thing. Whatever I wanted, no matter the price," replied Beck. I suddenly had the urge to comfort him, to hold his hand and ease his pain with my lips. So I did._

_ "What was his name?" I asked trying to sound compassionate. God I hate this, compassion is so __**not**__ my thing._

_ "Bruno," he said sadly. I could see a few tears well up in my eyes. I brushed them away with my thumb. I marveled at myself. I hadn't shown this much caring since… never._

_ "I think I'll cancel that date with Mark," I said with a small smile. Beck looked up at me, looking much, much happier._

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Yeah." He placed a chaste kiss on my lips. Comfort, a comfort I hadn't ever felt before, filled my body. "Maybe you'll get a new dog?" I suggested._

_ "Maybe… I'll ask my parents. Y'know I've always wanted a Rottweiler." I laughed._

_ "A bit vicious? I must be rubbing off on you," I smirked._

_ "Maybe," he said with a content smile._

_ "What'll you name it?"_

_ Beck seemed to put a lot of thought in it before responding. "Jade… since your rubbing off on me and all." He winked._

_ I scowled. "I don't want a drooling, ugly dog named after me."_

_ "Okay… what about… Max," offered Beck. A small smile played out on my lips._

_ "Not terrible," I mused. That is a rather high praise coming from me._

_ "Max it is." The whole class both Beck and I had smiles on his faces._

I woke up with a start. Weird dream. "What happened?" I asked, massaging my throbbing temple.

The gang, including the mysterious girl named Tori, was sitting in the surrounding chairs.

"Hey Jade," said Beck. A smile played out on my lips as I remembered the dream.

"Hey," I said with a smile. God he is hot.

"What do you remember?" He asked.

"I got in a car crash and some pretty fucking awesome stuff happened to me," I replied. I must say, just looking at my arm, I'm badass! Not that I ever thought otherwise of myself.

"Awesome?" André questioned with furrowed eyebrows. I rolled my eyes. Their definitions of awesome were quite different from mine.

"Yeah…" I said. "How long was I out anyways? I mean, it must've been long enough for Cat to get a new hair color and André to get some pretty ugly dreads in his hair."

"Depends," said Beck carefully.

"There is no depends. How long was I out?"

"Technically speaking, two weeks."

"Two weeks?" I asked in awe. Forget badass. If it really takes that long for me to recover, I'm rather disappointed in myself. "What about not technically?"

Beck ran a nervous hand through his hair. God he was hot when he did that. "About two years."

"Two years!" I yelled. I started thrashing around in my bed. I had to get out of here. Wasting away for two years… agh! Jade, I am so disappointed in myself!

"Cool it girl," said André. "You weren't really out for two years." I instantly stopped thrashing. Beck is an asshole. "But… the car crash caused you to lose your memories of the last two years."

Two years.

Two years.

Two years.

Was he joking? Was he just messing with me because he wanted to win 'douche bag of the year' award or something? "What. The. Fuck!"

"Please don't say bad words," said Cat, covering her ears. Well at least some things were the same…

"What are you talking about?" I scream. "I have NOT lost two years of my memory! "Who is the girl anyways?" I asked, trying to redirect my fury on someone else.

"Tori," offered up Robbie.

"Fool, she knows its Tori," replied Rex.

"I'm… your friend," she said in a sad, somber tone. Her voice sounded oddly familiar… not that I'd ever admit to that.

"Friend? Is she part of this elaborate… scheme to make me think I've lost my memory? Has Sikowitz done another drive-by acting exercise? What is going on? Someone tell me the truth or I swear to God as soon as I get out of here I will track you all down and stab you to death with a pair of my favorite scissors!"

"I heard a commotion," said a completely new voice. I turned my head and saw Dr. Charles rush in.

"Yeah Doc, if you are a doc," I said.

"She doesn't believe us. We told her about her… memory issue-" I cut Beck off.

"I do not have a memory issue!" People that are old, people that are lame and have no control, that can't deal with reality; they are the people that forget. I am strong, I have control, I'm young, and I deal with a harsh reality everyday. I have **not **forgotten anything.

"Jade, you have a very serious problem. You need to-" started the Doctor.

"Don't tell me what I need to do!" I said, starting to hyperventilate. I will have control.

"Jade listen to him!" Yelled Beck.

"I will not listen to him! This is a lie!" Suddenly I heard the chatter of the TV.

"Get ready for the 'Desperate Housewives' season 7 finale!" The announcer said. No. That's not right… 'Desperate Housewives is on season 5. I watched as Robbie clicked the remote again. The channel changed.

"President Barack Obama and the first lady Michelle go for a stroll with their kids Malia and Sasha." I felt my head start to spin. No. This is all wrong… Bush is still president… Once again I hear the click of the remote as the channel changes.

"One of the most celebrated horror films of all times, The Scissoring comes up on its ten-year anniversary." No! It's only eight years old. I know this for a fact… No! No! NO!

"Turn it off," I muttered. Nobody moves. "TURN IT OFF!" Suddenly the TV goes black and everybody is staring back at me.

Two years…

**Hey guys. I really have NO idea how Jade would react to finding out she's forgotten two years of her life. So I went with paranoia. I don't know why, it's just what my finger typed. Blame it on the fingers! I really hope you enjoy. Make my day happy! I have to go on a canoe-ing trip for school on Wednesday (shoot me now!) for team building and like… friendship stuff (groan) so PLEASE make my day brighter and send me a review!**


	8. Chapter 8: KISS

**I decided to do some shout-outs:**

**Jay aka Jordan: You are awesome! 5 minutes after I post and you review! True dedication right there**

**Gunner3824: Thanks for being the second two review and yours was almost as instant as Jay's! Thank you for the song inspiration in the "With You" Chapter!**

**Newsies73: Thanks so much! Love your comment. I wonder how I'd react to two years of my life gone from my memory…hmmmm. I love Cat and her ditzy self, but I felt like she'd be just perfect for the job.**

**M.D.G1986: Thanks for the compliment, its always a good ego-booster :)**

**Disclaimer: Since everybody does these, I decided to do one! Do you honestly think that if I owned Victorious I'd be writing Fanfictions? No! I'd be creating an amazing Jori filled relationship on the TV Screens! Yaya! Go Jori! Go Jori! (Embarrassing dance!) Go Jori!**

**Jade West**

"Tell me everything," I said with a shaky voice. I didn't feel ashamed that my voice cracked. I didn't feel guilty that my head was spinning. I was weak. I had to accept it. I had forgotten two years of my life. I had to be weak. There's now way anybody could be strong like this.

"I don't know if that's such a-" started the doctor.

"Please," I murmured. I needed to know what happened. I wanted to know. I_ needed_ to know.

"What about… one new thing from each of us? That way you won't get to overwhelmed," offered Tori. A peacekeeper. Ugh!

"Okay," everybody else agreed.

"My brother stabbed Mr. Pink-Fuzz to death, so I got a new giraffe called Mr. Longenck," said Cat. She picked up a purple giraffe that looked the exact same as Mr. Pink-Fuzz, but he was purple. Even though it was rather insignificant I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed over Cat's new giraffe. If small stuff like that felt uneasy, imagine the big stuff.

"Fawn Lebowitz got kicked out of Hollywood Arts," offered up Robbie. I scoffed. The chic was a psychotic loser anyways.

"We got stuck in Beck's R.V in the hot, hot heat and you sweat," said André. I was just about to yell out, 'I did not' but for all I knew, I could've. I didn't know anything now. I just had to take their word for it. I let out a defeated sigh.

"I sent you and Tori on a date together," said Sikowitz. I just stared at him, and then her. What. The. Fuck?

"Why?" I asked.

"You two had to play a married couple but had no chemistry," said Sikowitz with a shrug. Bastard. I don't even know who this girl is! Now I find out I went on some sick acting date with her? How close were we? Close enough for her to stay with me during a hospital visit apparently.

"Umm... Kate Middleton and Prince William got married," offered Tori with an offset shrug. Please tell me she's a tabloid trash reader! If she is, then were not friends. "Huge Wedding."

Moving on…

"We're not together anymore," said Beck flatly. My eyes bulged from my head. Last I remember I was infatuated with Beck… or as close to infatuated as I get. What had changed? I'm cool and hot, what more could he want?

"Let's get back together," I offered. Even though I'd lost two years of my memory, I'm fairy positive my hotness makes up for it.

"It's not that simple," Beck said with a small laugh.

"I'm cool and hot! Full package," I yelled. Why didn't he want to get back together? What had I done wrong? Doesn't he understand I need him?

"We'll talk about it later," said Beck. Ending the conversation, he gave me a peck on the forehead, but of course the small kiss screamed 'friend zone', and he walked out of the room.

**Tori Vega**

I couldn't believe she wanted to get back together with him! I should've told her I love her. I should've told her that she's my girlfriend. I should've done all this stuff. But I couldn't. Stupid car crash!

"Why did we break up?" Jade instantly demanded. God she was sexy when she was angry… which was pretty much every second of the day. I nervously chewed at my bottom lip.

Nobody answered.

"Tell me!" Jade yelled again.

Silence.

With well-pointed looks I thanked everyone for not saying a word. We still hadn't really come up with our story to tell Jade.

"I gotta pee," said André, awkwardly getting up.

"Me too!" said Robbie.

"Wait for me," yelled Cat, running rampantly out of the room.

"I'm gonna… join them, Cat's gonna need someone to hold Mr. Longneck," I said pointing to the door. Before she could argue about us leaving her alone, I ran out.

Guilt instantly flew through me. I've been visiting Jade constantly for two weeks. Now when she's awake I flee. Wow Tori! I'm disgusted with myself. Spotting Beck I decided to go take a seat since following Cat would just be awkward and she'd make me hold Mr. Longneck.

"Hey you," I said, lightly punching Beck on the shoulder. I groaned. Lame! Like this isn't already awkward enough.

"Hey Tori," he replied. He didn't really seem to notice me. Typical Beck, he was deep in thought.

"How's it going?" I asked.

He looked over at me, confused. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"No." Yes.

"It's just… I have no idea what I'm supposed to say to Jade without looking like the bad guy. I finally have the chance to start over and be friends with her, but I'm going to sound like a gank." He sighed. Feeling obligated I uneasily placed a hand on Beck's back, making comforting circles in his back.

"Is this why we broke up?" (**I know that it's a bit unrealistic that Jade could get out of bed, but just go with it. I liked the drama :) **I instantly pulled away from Beck.

Stuttering over my half-baked thoughts Beck was the one who spoke, "It's not what your thinking."

"Oh really, it looks like you and Tori are together now, which is why you broke up with me," said Jade angrily. I face-palmed.

"That's not it at all," said Beck hurriedly standing up.

"Then why the hell was she massaging your back like she was your fucking girlfriend?"

"Because I'm going through some complicated stuff and she just wanted to help," Beck retorted.

"You automatically go to _her_ for comfort?" Jade pointed out.

"She just—No!" Beck said, obviously losing.

"If she's the reason we broke up you could've just told me!"

"The reason we broke up is because we always used to fight," argued Beck.

Obviously fazed Jade stood there, stunned. "That's why we broke up?" Taking a step towards Beck she gripped the Canadian's arm. "It doesn't have to be that way. It's different now babe." I felt a tear well up in my eyes watching the genuine love Jade obviously felt for Beck. She leaned over and placed a gentle but rough kiss on his lips. I remembered when she used to kiss me like that. My eyes were uncontrollable. I was ready to have a meltdown right there in the hospital. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. Jade's hands caressed Beck's hair (does that sentence work?). The Aladdin imposter tried to pull away at first, but eventually ended up leaning into the kiss, grabbing her by the waist.

No. This wasn't happening. It can't. I… it… I can't be here right now. I immediately ran off to the bathroom, stole a stall, and cried my eyes out. I wish some psychotic ax murderer with a vendetta against me would come in right now, because that would be far less painful than what was happening right now.

**Hey! Yo! Ko-nee-chi-wa! Goo-ten-tog! Bon-jore! O-la! Sal-way! In case you didn't know, those were various ways to say hello! Oh yeah, multi-lingual (as if). What'd you guys think? Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Hardest Thing

**Jade West**

Even after two years Beck's lips still tasted like Listerine mouthwash and the indefinable Beck trademark taste that still eluded me. My hands ran through his impossibly soft hair. At first he didn't respond to the kiss, making me momentarily worry. Maybe things had changed? Did he still love me? But soon the thoughts were banished from my mind as his arms wrapped around my waist. He pulled me in closer, which initially hurt my rib cage, but I barely felt a thing as I melted into the kiss.

Just as the kiss started getting intense, Beck pulled away. "No. This isn't right." He looked shaken and guilty.

"Excuse me?" I asked, extremely pissed off. Not right? Is he fucking kidding me? Did we just not share a deeply passionate kiss like… three second ago?

"I'm taking advantage of you," insisted Beck, taking a step away from me.

"It's not taking advantage if I agree to it," I respond sexily. I slowly bite down on my bottom lip, knowing that drives Beck crazy. He shook his head.

"It's not right. Your not mine to have."

"Yes I am. I'm all yours Beck," I said genuinely. I took a step closer to him, whispering in his ear, "I'm all yours."

"I… We…" He stumbled over his words. His vulnerability and obvious show of weakness turns me on even more. I leaned in for another kiss and Beck's lips met mine greedily. I could feel his want, lust, and desire in that one simple motion.

"You fucking asshole!" I heard André yell. I wanted to continue kissing Beck, but he instantly pulled away. It was like a slow motion movie. André stalked up to the two of us and I could tell what he was going to do, but it was like I was eternally frozen to that one spot. I watched as the raging boy with dredlocks in his hair lifted his fist and punched the beautiful boy in the face. Finally I could move. Beck, who was keeled over in pain, showed no tears. His face was shocked and guilty and in agony. I placed a comforting hand Beck's back. Staring up at André I watched as Robbie attempted to hold him back, it wasn't working very well.

"Beck, are you okay?" I said nervously. Damn, I haven't been nervous since… how long has it been?

"You douche! I can't believe you would do this to Tori! I should rip your balls out! Taking advantage of Jade and then betraying Tori's trust!" Robbie, failing to hold André back due to his lack of muscle strength, finally let go and André lunged again at Beck.

I quickly got in between the two, but I wasn't needed. "What's going on here?" It was Tori. André immediately stopped at the sound of her voice, but I remained frozen.

"That prick over there was just kissing your—" but André was cut off.

"I know," said Tori in an all-knowing way. I stared at her, mascara running and eyes red from crying she was still relatively attractive, not that I'm gay or anything.

"Since Beck was only kissing one thing, that being me, I'm letting you know that I'm not _your _anything," I snarled at Tori.

"I know," she said again, way calmer than her blood-shot eyes suggested she should be.

"But she—"

"André maybe we should talk in private," said the brunette, ending the subject. Thankful that was the end of it all I watched as Tori and André walked away, leaving me with Beck and an awkward Robbie.

"Babe, are you okay?" I asked curiously. I kneeled down next to him and stared at his face. His eye was already swelling up.

"I'm fine Jade," he responded. "I should just go." Holding his hand up to his aching eye he walked away. "Robbie." The skittish puppeteer ran up to my maybe-boyfriend, accompanying him somewhere.

"At least we're in a hospital," I heard Robbie joke.

Left on a bad joke, an undetermined relationship, and a badass punch to the face, I had a hell of a lot to think about. Starting with what the hell Tori had to do with this.

**Tori Vega**

"You can't let Beck get away with that! You can't just give up on Jade and let that asshole have her! And after he specifically told you he wouldn't make a move on her! God, I could just—"

I quickly cut off the fuming André Harris. "I'm not giving up on her. I will _never_ give up on her."

"Good." Looking rather stunned André asked the next obvious question, "Then what the hell are we doing here?"

"Jade wants Beck right now. I can't just force myself on her. And if I try to help keep Beck away from her, she'll only have more reason to hate me. Plus, Beck is one of the only people that she's found comfort in all her life. How could I just take that away from her?"

"Good point," commented André.

"I know that deep down Jade loves me. I'm going to fight for her, even if it means against Beck. I'm going to make her remember us but on my own and not just because I have first dibs. Which means that I don't want you telling her about us. And I don't want you meddling," I resolved.

"Ok…" said André. "But I don't have to like this."

"I don't expect you to," I said. "But hey, if we're meant to be, it'll all work out." André sent a huge grin and we walked back together in comfortable silence.

On the way back to Jade's room I came across Beck, who appeared to be leaving with Robbie, not even bothering to say goodbye to Jade. "Where are you going?" I asked.

Beck, who had been staring down at his shoes with a look guiltier than a murderer, looked up. "Oh my god Tori! I am so sorry," he said genuinely sympathetic. I could feel André's grip on my hand tighten, he was obviously going through a lot of self-control not attacking Beck.

"It's okay Beck, but I have something I want to tell you," I said calmly, even though I totally wanted to burn him alive for kissing my girlfriend… or well… I'm not sure what we were anymore.

"I'm so sorry! I promise I'm leaving right now. I won't visit her alone anymore. God I'm such a douche-"

"It's okay," I said cutting him off. "Well… not really, but you don't have to go. As much as I don't like you two around each other, she needs you. Jade barely knows how I am, and besides me and **maybe **Cat, you're the only person I know she's ever opened up to. She needs you right now."

"I really don't think I should stay," replied Beck tersely.

"I don't want you to. But you have to for Jade. You said that you wanted to make things right, this'll help."

"But-"

"Don't mistake this for kindness or forgiveness, but as someone who cares about Jade more than anything in the world, I'm trying to do the right thing. Don't think this means I'm not going to fight for her, but right now, she needs a familiar, comforting face. That's not me." It took everything in me not to cry or flip out and to keep my poker face up as I spoke to Beck.

Beck seemed to debate it over awhile, but eventually nodded his head. "Yeah. Ok."

I nodded my head in return. "Go and find her," I ordered. As Beck walked away, trailed closely by Robbie, silent tears fell from my face. I know I told it to André first, but telling Beck to go and comfort **my** girlfriend, I don't think I've ever had to do something this hard before.


	10. Chapter 10: One Step

"Hey there," said Beck, running a nervous hand through his hair.

"Hi," I said with a fake cold indifference. On the inside I felt like crap. Did Beck really not care about me? Was Tori his girlfriend? Is that why he couldn't be with me? Because there was obviously some sense of responsibility or loyalty he felt to someone else stopping him, since it was obvious he wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with him. "What are you doing here?'

"I'm here because, although we're still broken up," he said warningly, "You're going through a tough time. You need a comforting face around.

'I'd feel more comforted with your lips pressed against mine' I thought. It was only until after did I realize I had mumbled aloud.

"Jade, I'm here for you. Platonically." He emphasized the word platonically so much that a four-year-old toddler would hear the innuendo.

He stood and I sat in an awkward silence, neither of us knowing what to say yet. "How's your face I asked abruptly after a minute or two.

Beck shrugged, his usual nonchalance clouding his expression. "It's a little painful but it'll heal with time." Beck had always been a 'suffer in silence' type, one of the things I always liked about him. He would always be open to listen to my problems. And he'd never ever tell another soul. He was the only person I've **ever **felt safe confiding in, but that new girl Tori, I think one day, a while from now, I could trust her. And that might be what scare me the most about her.

"You might need these antibiotics more than me," I joked. "André gave you a shiner that was actually pretty good—for him."

Completely changing topics, "Are you still going to Hollywood Arts after you get out of here?" He looked worried; like he was afraid I'd say no.

"Why wouldn't I?" I deadpanned.

"Well I mean, everything's gonna be so different to you. And they might make you re-take some courses and just… everyone and everything is gonna seem so different," he said, repeating himself.

"As long as you, Cat, Gepetto, New girl, and Mr. right Hook are there I'll figure my way around," I shrugged. I'm Jade West, I don't back down from a challenge, and Beck just totally laid one on the table, whether or not he knew it or not.

"Translating into, 'I'm badass Jade West, therefore I accept the challenge," said Beck in that all-knowing way. I smiled to myself. It was comforting to know that there was somebody else out there who understood me so well. Sure he only knew half of me, half of my complexities, and I knew that's all he'd** ever** know, despite the crash, because there are some places in my mind that I'd never tell anyone. I'd only tell all my shit to somebody I planned to marry or something. Beck was great, but we weren't that close. Yet. Although who knows, maybe I've already lost my virginity to him… but I have no idea. Holy crap I could've lost my fucking virginity to him!

"Have I lost my virginity to you?" I asked, unable to not ask.

Suddenly a stunned look passed over Beck's face, like he couldn't even believe I had just said that. The long silence that passed over us started slowly killing me. Had I lost my virginity to Beck? I'm an idiot! Oh my god! Who just asks that question! Eventually, after a good five minutes, but what seemed like eternities to me, he finally responded. "Yeah."

Holy. Fucking. Shit! "You took my virginity," I muttered. It's like I couldn't wrap my head around it. My innocence, or what was left, my purity was stolen from me. Taken in the night. And I can't even remember it. I was no longer a virgin. I feel like a thousand options that I hadn't yet realized had been taken from me. Wow, not that I'd ever want to, but my options of being a nun, down the tube. "You took my virginity," I repeated, as though it was my montra, like I couldn't live without saying that continuously. I had loved Beck enough to… and he had loved me enough to… **HE STOLE MY VIRGINITY!** I felt…. Numb. Suddenly I had the sudden urge to touch my breasts, see if anything had changed. Reach down between my legs and see if anything felt different. I felt like it should be. It was almost… incomprehensible.

"I'm so sorry, Jade," he said. I didn't know whether or not I was sorry that he took it or glad we were closer. I know I must sound completely wonky for being** glad** my innocence had been taken from me, but the mind works in mysterious ways, ways I wish it didn't.

I don't respond.

"Jade? Are you okay?"

No response.

"Jade?"

"You should leave," I replied abruptly.

"Yeah. Maybe I should," he said. In the blink of an eye he disappeared, and I was left alone with my thoughts, but no longer with my innocence.

**Tori Vega**

I'm an idiot! Why would I send Jade's ex-boyfriend in with her? They both still have obvious feelings for each other. Why would I do that? Damn love! If I wasn't so in love with Jade I wouldn't want the best thing for her, which at the moment is Beck. No. If I didn't love Jade I wouldn't be pacing out here, worrying my head off, afraid they'll get into another make-out session as I stand outside the room, seemingly encouraging this. I have to know what's going on. Just as I'm about to rush into the room, ready to aid Jade in whatever she needed, Beck walked out of the room.

He was walking at a slightly slower than average pace and his body language seemed relatively normal. But if you really want to know what Beckett Oliver is thinking about you look into his eyes, I remember noticing this when I was still figuring out if I was lesbian or not and thought I liked Beck. But when I looked into his eyes, they were completely blank. Not good.

I grabbed his arm, "What happened?"

"It was all going fine," said Beck. He talked as though he were in a trance. I wondered if he even knew he was speaking. "Until she just out of the blue asked about her…" He trailed off. I looked at him expectantly. When he didn't answer I vocalized my intense gaze.

"Asked about what?"

"Her virginity." Her what? Did he just say?

"What did you say?" I persisted. I knew it would only hurt to hear him answer, because although I always figured Jade had lost her virginity to Beck my suspicion had never been confirmed nor denied by either the good looking Canadian or Jade. Hearing him say it out loud would finally make it real.

"I told her the truth," he muttered. "That I took it." And in that moment gravity backfired. I felt like I was falling up. Jade's car accident, her hospitalization, her memory loss, and even her kiss with Beck, they were bad. But I could handle them. If Jade had old me in person I wouldn't be anything more than mildly-annoyed I wasn't my love's first, if Beck had told me I'd be a little angry, but comforted that I know that in the end Jade's mine, not his. Now it was different. Hearing that along with everything else, and not even having the comfort of knowing Jade is mine, it was like that one footstep that set off the minefield that was inevitable to blow. Suddenly breathing became harder and my head got dizzier. I reached out randomly, not really caring what I was touching, just looking for something to hold me, something to ground me down to what was left of my miserable reality. Finally I found the edge of a chair, I stumbled over to it and sat down awkwardly. I just couldn't… I didn't… I couldn't deal with that. I needed some comfort. After sitting there for five minutes, processing alongside Beck, I finally proceeded into Jade's room. Even if she didn't remember me, she was the only thing that could make me feel whole again.

Slowly I got up from my chair again and walked into Jade's room. She looked deep in thought before I startled her out of it. "Trina right?" I could tell from the way she was saying it she did know my name, but was just calling me the wrong one to spite me.

"Tori," I said, playing along. "How's it going?"

"Why should I tell you anything?" Jade questioned ferociously.

"It may surprise you," I responded matter-of-factly, "But we were actually really close before you…" I drifted off, afraid of bringing it up. I know it sounds stupid but I felt bad talking about the crash, almost like saying the word was a sin.

"Crashed?" She said promptly. I chuckled. Of course Jade would seem okay with talking about it. "It's not a bad word. But anybody that thinks it is obviously doesn't know anything about me," she spat. Only I know better than to believe in that façade.

"I know you well enough to know you're not comfortable talking about the crash at all. I can tell you, just from how well I know you that you'd rather talk about anything else, but have too much pride to admit that." I saw a stunned look cross Jade's face. Her muscles tightened and she almost inconspicuously sat up a little more.

Crap! Had I taken it too far? Maybe that was too much. Maybe I should ease off… But before I could even apologize Jade's normal, uncaring demeanor returned.

"You don't know a thing about me," she responded simply, leaning backwards again, her muscles never un-tensing.

"If you say so," I mumbled under my breath.

"I do say so," said Jade, catching what I didn't mean for her to hear.

I awkwardly played with my thumbs. I barely remembered being Jade's friend. We were enemies, then frenemies, and one day we were suddenly girlfriend and girlfriend. I was so used to being her girlfriend, I'd forgotten how we'd even become so close. I didn't know what to do. When we were girlfriends and she was upset or angry or confused I knew exactly what to do. All I'd have to do is tickle her tummy or kiss her earlobe or just wrap my arms around her, all of which I desperately wanted to do. But I couldn't exactly do that without freaking the crap out of my beloved.

"Why are you here?" Jade questioned.

"So you can get to know me better," I decided to say.

"I don't want to know you any better," she deadpanned.

"Maybe I'll be worth your time," I said.

"Or you'll just be a waste." I smiled. That's my Jade.

"I guarantee I won't," I promised. Jade seemed to muse over the idea. "Come on Jade, it's a challenge. You don't back down from challenges. Prove me wrong," I teased.

It took her almost a minute to respond but she did, "Fine." She rolled her eyes and sat up attentively. "Tell me about yourself."

"My name is Tori. I'm eighteen, making me a senior at Hollywood Arts. I love to sing. I've become addicted to black coffee. October 21st is my lucky date. Some of the craziest stuff I've done is being trapped in an R.V with practically no water, embarrassed my ex-boyfriend on a nation-wide web-show, fought a guy in a gorilla costume and broke both my arms, and kissed a girl." I saw Jade's eyebrow rise at those statements, but mostly the last one. "I'm not usually a very daring person. I now have a fear of gorillas. If I ever have kids I want to name one of them either Nancy or Walter. Someday I want my name to be known on the big screens," I said, concluding my monologue.

"Why did you fight a gorilla? What girl? Nancy and Walter are both horrible names. Are you and Beck dating? Are you and André dating? What's you exact relationship status. I have twenty dollars says your name will never see the big screens," replied Jade, quick and full of attitude.

"I was fighting a gorilla to get the part in a movie, which I didn't get due to my injuries, a girl doesn't kiss and tell, the names have a special significance, and I don't like Beck or André in that way. My relationship status is… complicated," I replied, just as rapidly as Jade had dished out the questions.

Jade quirked her eyebrow up and responded, "Wasn't worth my time." With a simplistic smirk she closed her eyes and lay back down on her bed. Lucky for me, I knew that even if it didn't seem worth her time now, at least she knew a little more about me, and I was one-step closer to her heart. Even if it was just one step on a long road, it gave me hope.


	11. Chapter 11: The West Family

**Jade West**

I had never met anyone who could keep up with my fast pace before Tori. I'd always be two steps ahead and fire rapid questions, comments, but mostly insults. Although it was short she was one of the only people who could ever keep up with me. Not even Beck could keep up with me. Strange. Maybe Tori had potential… or not.

The really weird thing was that she said she wasn't very daring, but she fought a man in a gorilla costume, managed to embarrass her ex on a national web-show, and kissed a girl. My standards of risk are insanely high. I've stabbed somebody in the leg with scissors, I've jumped off a bridge more than once, and I'd also fought a guy in a gorilla suit. I'd say Tori's standards are actually pretty substantial, far more than Beck or André and especially Robbie.

It was only until after I started thinking about Beck again did I realize that Tori had occupied my thoughts, distracted me from the fact that I had lost my virginity. Like the whole time I should've been thinking of that, thinking about all the stuff that's been happening in my life, she just made me forget. Her voice was… soothing when I heard it. She made all my troubles disappear… and I hated her for it. I'd always wanted someone like that, but now that I know she could do it, I wish she couldn't.

Come on Jade stop thinking of Tori! It's weird! I tried to let my thoughts roam, but whether they were of Beck or Things I Hate every single thought seemed to lead back to Tori. That is, until the one person I really wanted to see arrived.

"Jade?"

"Daddy?"

—_Last Known Memory of her Father—_

_ "Hey Dad," I said cheerily. "What did you want? Your text said it was urgent."_

"_Hey Jay Bird," said my father._

"_You know I hate that nickname," I said, even though a smile beamed across my face. Although I'd always protest against it, I secretly loved the nickname my dad gave me. It was our 'thing.'_

"_Then why do you always smile when I say it?" He teased. My reply was a simple smile. I had no comeback. This was just our normal banter, back and forth forever. Suddenly the playful smile slid off his face. "I have something important to tell you." A serious grimace crossed his face and I knew it couldn't be good. My Dad was a very serious guy, it was required in his line of work, but he was never serious with me. Never. When I got expelled from my old school, for reasons that are… not appropriate, my Dad didn't yell or scream. My mom did enough of that for both of them. My Dad was calm, collected and just laughed it off with me when I told him my totally legitimate reasons. The douche was picking on me, and so I did… things to him. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked._

"_Maybe you should sit down," he said. I took a hesitant seat on our burgundy couch._

"_What is it?"_

_He sighed. His brows furrowed as he tried to tell me. He opened his mouth to speak, but then instantly closed it. _

"_Maybe you're the one who should be sitting," I teased. Although my voice was all bite, I knew my eyes were exerting all the concern I was really feeling. When my uncle died, my father and him were very close. My dad didn't cry in public once. Not once. He was strong and I knew it. So what was so terrible that he couldn't tell me?_

_He took a seat down next to me and put a hand on my thigh. A warm comfort few could make me feel fluttered through me. "It's about your mother and I."_

"_What happened? Is it John?" I growled._

_A look of absolute shock crossed my father's face. "You knew about John?"_

"_Of course," I said flippantly. "You guys are loud fighters." John was the asshole who my mom cheated with. She eventually broke it off and went back to Dad, but not after getting pregnant with my now two-year old brother Geoffrey. I held no grudge against Geoff; I had already fallen in love with him before I knew he was John's. \_

"_Well that changes things," my dad muttered._

"_Like what?" I asked suspiciously._

_My Dad sighed again and wiped some sweat from his brow. "Your mom and I are getting a divorce," he admitted. "It's not because of John though," he added hurriedly. "I mean, he played a part, but your mother and I just fell out of love. There was nothing on Earth or beyond that could've prevented this."_

_My world came crashing down._

_I didn't give two shits about what happened to my mom. Geoff was her favorite child. We never got along from the beginning, but when I heard about John I downright despised her for fucking over my Dad. We barely talked anymore. I cared what happened to my Dad. What would happen to Dad and I? I looked up at him, broken, "Who'll get custody of me?" My voice cracked._

_My Dad wrapped him comforting arms around me. I sobbed into his shoulder. " "I liked change, but only when I knew the outcome. A divorce left everything up in the air. I hated this. What would happen to Geoff? I knew mom would fight for him, but I couldn't leave him with her. Besides music, Geoff was the only thing that my mom and I both cared about. "What about Geoff?" Would Mom go marry John? Would Dad recover from this? Would we move? What was going to happen?_

"_I'll do everything in my power to make sure you and Geoff stay with me."_

—_End of Last Known Memory of her Father—_

I saw his familiar chocolate brown eyes melt as my piercing blue met with his. "Hey," he said nervously. I noticed his hands didn't fidget anymore, a terrible habit he'd been trying to break.

"Where've you been?" I asked curiously.

"Work, but I've been visiting. You were just asleep when I came," he assured.

"I missed you," I smiled weakly.

"I missed you too Jay Bird," he said. A warm, fuzzy feeling bubbled in me when he said my special nickname. He cautiously walked over to me and put an awkward hand on my shoulder, as if he'd forgotten how to comfort me. Instead of waiting for him, I wrapped my arms around him and initiated a hug. It took him a few seconds, but eventually his arms wrapped around me. There was a dull pain in my rib cage, but I barely noticed it.

"I love you Daddy," I whispered.

"I… I love you too Jade."

No Tori P.O.V. This was mainly for some Jade and her Dad fluff. See what wrecked their relationship later on… if I ever decide to reveal that. Sorry my updating has been sparse and shitty. Even though I'm in Middle School, not taking any A/P courses or anything, it's still hard work for me. I'll keep working at it.


	12. Chapter 12: Reconciliation

**Shout Out Time: I usually don't do these because I want to, but then proceed to forget. But this time, I got a very inspiring and heart-touching review from Izabela, so I was reminded. Just so you guys know, I will NEVER drop this story. I also have this story planned out… well some of it. I have point A and point C planned out, I just need to figure out point B (the one I'm on) so bear with me!**

**Izabela: Thank you so much! You have no idea what this review means to me. I think your English is really good. Way better than my Brazilian, considering I don't know any : ) I feel honored that you wanted to comment on mine in particular. Reviews, especially yours, don't bother me at all! I usually don't hear how great my writing is considering I got a B- on my last writing assignment. I'm flatter that my writing touched you enough to cry. Thank you so much! You are probably one of my favorite reviewers! No offense to others at all!**

**Since most of you have accounts, I don't do this much. But Chase19, love your cover photo! Where'd you get it? On with the story!**

**Tori Vega**

"I'm here to see Jade West," said a somber voice. I didn't recognize the voice at first, but once I looked up and matched it with the face, it hit me. Mr. West. This was the first time since 'Well Wishes' that I had actually seen her Dad.

Jade had told me all about her father when we were dating. It took awhile, but she opened up to me. She told me how her father used to be this nice, supportive, chipper guy. He even seemed to support her want to become a Hollywood film writer/director, which I found weird. When she told him she was bi-sexual, he was all for it. Apparently, he was nothing like the guy who'd come to Jade's play 'Well Wishes.' When Jade's parents divorced though, everything changed. He seemed to go into a depressive shell, or what Jade liked to say, 'he started wallowing in his shit and fucked up my life.'

"She's in Room 501," replied the nurse at the desk.

"Thank you," he said with a terse nod of his head.

I felt it was my duty to approach him before he went to talk to her. "Hi Mr. West," I said. I plunged out my right hand, "Tori Vega."

He looked down at my hand awkwardly before giving it an unintentional death-grip shake. "Roy West."

"I'm your daughter's girlfriend," I clarified.

A look of utter shock crossed his face. "Oh," was all he could muster up. "I didn't know she was dating anyone, much less a girl."

"Neither does she," I muttered. He looked at me awkwardly, like he wanted to comfort me but didn't know how. He put an uncomfortable hand on my shoulder as an attempt. I gave him a thankful look, but his sympathy was of no help to me.

"Do you know how far back this memory condition goes?" Asked Mr. West.

"Approximately 2 years," I replied.

"So… when did you two start dating?" He asked, clearing his throat. The tension in this conversation could've been cut with a knife.

"Mr. West?" I asked abruptly.

"Yes?"

"Do you love Jade?"

Mr. West looked flabbergasted. It took him a few seconds to answer. "Of course I love her. She's my daughter."

"I love her too," I stated. "I love her so much I just sent her ex-boyfriend, who she was just making out with ten minutes ago, to go into that room and try to comfort her." Mr. West didn't know how to react, and I didn't blame him. What were you supposed to say at that kind of statement? "And I know that when you and Ms. Swift divorced that had a huge impact on your kids. You might have a chance to fix all the mistakes you made in the last two years. So don't blow it."

"I won't," he responded immediately.

"Good. Now I'm going to stop keeping you away from your daughter," I said with a smile. As Mr. West walked away, muttering to him, I called out, "Mr. West!" His head turned. "You are an amazing father." The sincerity in the statement thankfully bled out onto my voice.

A smile slowly crept on his wearisome face. "I'm going to be."

"You are."

**Jade West**

Seeing my Dad was awesome. I missed him and our quality father-daughter time. I had only been awake for less than a day, but it seemed like weeks. Seeing Beck was amazing until he turned me down, then kissed me, and then told me I lost my virginity to him. Surprisingly once I spoke to Tori I thought that she might be the best part, mostly by default, but it was actually nice talking to someone like her. Now that my Dad had come 'round, I couldn't keep the smile off my face. It was literally impossible.

I snuggled deeper into his shoulder, my head resting there naturally. My neck was starting to cramp, but it didn't matter. "Did you and mom get divorced?"

"Yeah," he replied sadly.

"Did she go back to John?" I wanted to snarl as I said his name, but I said it more exhausted than anything. I already knew the answer, but I needed confirmation.

"Yeah." I sighed. Normally I would care more, start threatening to break both of their bones just for the hell of it, but today had been emotionally exhausting, and I just needed my dad.

"What happened to Geoff?"

"Your mother got custody of him," he said sadly.

Now for the million-dollar question, "What happened to me?"

"I got custody of you." I let out a sigh I didn't even know I was holding. I tilted my head up and stared into his eyes.

"As it should be," I said, snuggling closer. His hand slowly brushed up and down my back, filling me with warm, fluffy, un-Jade-like feelings. We stayed there in content silence for a few minutes before he spoke up once again.

"I made a lot of mistakes in the past two years," he started off.

"I'm sure it was nothing. I forgive you," I responded instantaneously. I could never be mad at my bad. Not even if he murdered someone. That would just be cool.

"No Jade, I need to say this," his voice was all breathy and it sounded like he was going to hyperventilate.

"Relax old man. No need to go into cardiac arrest on me. Just because we're in a hospital does not give you free reign to have a heart attack," I joked.

"I was a terrible father to you for the past two years. I started ignoring you, I plunged myself into my work, I abandoned you, and I stopped supporting you. I did worse, but I'm too embarrassed to say it. I know that you don't remember it, but I do. You were constantly furious with me and I didn't support your dreams to be a movie writer." Is this a joke? This guy he's describing sounds absolutely **nothing** like my father. "When I almost lost you it made me rethink everything. I'm going to start paying attention to you again, supporting you, spending more time with you and Geoff. I'll come to all your performances. I promise. I'm promising you and myself," he finished with resolve. "If I ever even miss **one **of your fantastic plays I want you to call me out and punish me the way you see fit."

Tears erupted in my eyes. "I love you Dad," I said, squeezing him tightly. "You're an amazing father. You could never be less."

"I love you too Jade."

Feeling the mood getting far too serious for my taste I added, "But you should miss one of my plays. I'm thinking one hundred push-ups. The last two years are giving you quite the gut," I commented playfully.

He laughed a dark, rich laugh. Unmistakable. Even to the deaf. "I promise that I will never miss more than one of your plays," he chuckled.

"Good."

**I'm sorry I've been doing a lot of West Family stuff. Don't worry. Next chapter I'm planning on a little less Jade-Dad and a little more either Jade-Beck or Jade-Tori. I'm not really sure until I start writing it. But she's getting out of the hospital! But does anybody know how long they'd be keeping her so I could get an accurate-ish number without having to look it up because I'm lazy!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Therapist

I know I said she'd be getting out of the hospital and that more Jori/Bade would happen, but I lied. Because the next chapter we'll skip over like a whole week/2 weeks but figured, they'd probably have a therapist visit the hospital if she was stuck there for two weeks and I wanted you guys to see the 'first encounter.' Don't worry, there's a slight hinting at Jori.

The Therapist

For the next three days my Dad visited every spare moment he had. André and Robbie would visit for an hour or two, trying to catch me up on what had been happening for the past two years of my life. Tori visited me until guest hours ended, and even then nurses and doctors had to take her away. She was actually kind of okay… annoying as hell, a try hard, pushy, a cliché, naïve happy endings person, and she'd probably end up stealing all the parts I'd want when I went back to H.A, but there was actually some cool stuff about her. Beck stayed clear entirely and Cat, with the hospital believing she was a close cousin of mine, slept in my bed with me every night, jabbering on and on about pointless, idiotic things that put me at ease as my dad slept in a nearby chair. Even with all the other shit piled going on, life could be worse.

I wrapped my arm around Cat, who was curled into the fetal position. Her red-velvet hair sprawled across the pillow as she quietly sucked on her thumb. I chuckled. The world may have changed, my life may have changed, but it was nice to know that Cat would never, ever change.

"Will you sing me to sleep?" Cat whispered quietly.

"No."

"Please," she whined.

"No."

"But Jadey."

"Don't call me that!"

She paused. "So you'll do it?"

"No," I responded in disbelief.

"It's scary," she murmured. I was stunned into silence. Sure hospitals were full of people on their deathbeds or going bald, your average, tragic story. But I never considered it scary. But then again, nothing really scared me. The small part of my heart that allowed me to love people like my dad and Beck, ached for Cat.

I relented. "Okay."

"Yay," Cat cheered quietly. I could feel her arm move as she gripped Mr. Longneck tighter, cuddling closer to me.

**Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird**

**And if that mockingbird won't sing, **

**Papa's gonna buy you a ****diamond ring**

**And if that diamond ring turns brass, **

**Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass **

**And if that looking glass gets broke, **

**Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat **

**And if that billy goat won't pull, **

**Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull **

**And if that cart and bull fall down, **

**You'll still be the prettiest girl in town**

I sang that song to Geoff all the time. When he was just a baby I'd sing him to sleep every night. Since Cat reminded me so much of a baby I chose this song. A soft snore filled the room and I knew Cat was out. I smiled as I wrapped an arm around her.

**(F.Y.I: That scene is totally ****PLATONIC****, friend zone cuddling only).**

I woke up and Cat was taking up ninety-nine percent of the bed. Her left leg was sprawled over mine, her right off the bed, her right arm high up on my pillow, and her left arm draped over her chest, her thumb still in her mouth. Her head lay to the very left of the bed, but still face my direction, and drool was dribbling down the side of her thumb. I smiled and slipped out of bed, trying not to awaken my best friend.

I turned on my phone by the nearby table reading the time. 10: 12. I walked into the bathroom and washed my face, used the toilet, took a quick shower, and swished some mint mouth rinse around. When I came out Cat was awake, petting Mr. Longneck, my dad was gone, probably going out to the coffee machine, Tori was sitting in a chair, playing a game on her pear-phone, and some random lady who looked fresh out of college. She wore some red jeans from Old Navy with a light pink top from Abercrombie and Fitch. I raised my pierced eyebrow.

"Who are you?" I spat. The woman looked up at me with an imperturbable look. Tori's head shot up and her mocha eyes connected with mine. A small shiver raced down my spine. Meanwhile Cat had barely even acknowledged my existence, still murmuring choppy phrases to her giraffe.

"I'm Laura VeraVerto," replied the well-dressed woman. **(VeraVerto is for all you Harry Potter lovers. It's the spell that Ron uses to change Scabbers into a furry wine glass).** I scowled.

"What are you doing in my bedroom?" I asked angrily.

"I'm your therapist." My nose crinkled. Therapist was just the nicey-nice word for shrink.

"I don't need a shrink," I sneered. "So get out of my room."

"I hear you have severe memory loss," she stated, completely ignoring my last statement.

"Did you not hear me? Get the hell out of my room," I screeched.

Laura remained unmoving. I had to admit, I was surprised she didn't scurry away. Instead she looking down at the pad of paper and pen she was holding and jotted something down.

"What the hell did you just write?" I walked up to her and snatched the pad out of her hands before she could try to stop me. I quickly read over her three-word note: has anger issues. I threw the pad back at her.

"Can't you read?" She asked back sassily. A small smile of triumph played out on her lips. I had to admit, I admired her attitude.

"Don't think you can psycho-analyze me just because you got your degree at some prep school or something," I said with contempt.

Her expression remained annoyingly all-knwoing. "I'm here to try and help you regain your memories. You want that, don't you Jadelyn?"

"Don't call me that," I growled. It took all my self-restraint not to lunge at her throat. "And I don't need your stupid help."

"Perhaps you don't. I just want to help and quicken the process so that you-"

I cut her off. "I don't want your help. I don't need your help. Go!"

"Jadey maybe you should-"

"No Cat." The naïve red head shut up.

The beautiful brunette stood up and made her way towards me. Her hand reached for my arm as she spoke, "Jade, give her a chance." I pulled away bit I didn't want to. Seeing the hurt crossing her face made me feel guiltier. I desperately wanted her warm skin to brush against my cold, porcelain but I restrained myself. Laura continued scribbling down notes all the while. I glare at her for that, but she was too absorbed in her thoughts to notice. "Please Jade?"

I let out a long, loud sigh and I waltzed back to my bed clumsily. I could just barely from her almost addictive touch, which made saying no to such a simple request that I, admittedly, was curious about was impossible. I plopped down on the bed, making it rock back and forth a bit. I grabbed the remote and leisurely started reclining the bed. When I made sure I was extremely comfortable and the shrink knew I didn't like this at all, I spoke. "How does this thing work?" I saw a smile light up Tori's face as she took the seat my dad had been sitting in.

"Normally not in a hospital," said Laura with a small laugh. "What normally happens is that we talk and hang out in my office on Hollywood Boulevard, eating cookies or something. Then we delve into the heavy-duty stuff. In the end we'll both come out of it better, you with a better perception of yourself and the world, and me about five-thousand dollars richer." I snorted at her last sentence. "But this time, it's more of a trial, get-to-know-each-other session. But normally people don't sit in our conversations," she said pointedly towards Tori and Cat.

I watched as Tori got up, ready to drag Cat, oblivious to what was happening, behind her. "No. Tori and Cat can stay," I said.

Laura looked at me curiously before responding. "Weird."

"Besides your not-so-awful sense of humor, I don't want to get to know you," I deadpanned. So having other people around might make this hell more bearable."

"When I was sixteen I needed a therapist too. I was just like you. Moody, uncooperative, and thinking of them as 'the shrink.' Trust me, I was just the same. But you should give me a chance. I'm actually a pretty cool person. Got myself a ton of friends, even an amazing and devoted boyfriend."

"He could just be two-timing you behind your back," I snapped back.

"But he's not," she said mischeviously. "Trust me. I have amazing girl-stinct. He's not."

I put my hands up in mock surrender. Whatever. I don't need to bicker about this girl's boyfriend who I don't even know. "Your name is Laura, you **claim** to have a boyfriend and friends, you hated your therapist at sixteen," I re-stated. "Is this get-to-know thing done yet?"

"Jade," tsked Tori warningly.

"Get to know you entails that I have to get to know you too," replied Laura.

"Stalker much?"

"Yup. That's right," she smiled.

"Jade. Jade West. Fifte—Seventeen—years of age, have a lot of friends. Might have a boyfriend. I also hate my therapist so far.

Laura didn't even look slightly offended. "An almost boyfriend huh? What's the complication?"

"Besides my memory loss?" I snorted. "I don't know."

"What's his name?"

"Why do you wanna know?" I retorted.

"Get to know you session," she reminded me.

I groaned. "Beckett Oliver." I saw a wave of sadness cross Tori's face. I still think she has some sort of crush on him. Knowing he's my almost boyfriend might be devastating to her or something.

We continued on for another half-an-hour. She'd talk and I'd talk. Tori would scold me every now and then, but mostly observed only, and Cat would randomly spat out things that made her sound mental.

"I think our first session was very productive," concluded Laura.

"I could argue that," I shrugged.

"I know you could," she said with a hearty laugh. "I'll see you the day after tomorrow Jade."

I fake-coughed. "I'm sick that day, sorry." I smirked, already oddly comfortable with Laura.

She looked at me smugly. "Considering your coughing now, your sick today. Not the day after tomorrow." I cursed under my breath. With that she walked out of the room, leaving me actually kind of happy.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Tori asked supportively.

"It still sucked."

That was a lie.


	14. Chapter 14: Jade's First Day

Hey guys! I see there are quite a view Harry Potter nerds out there (I 3 H.P!). Got to say my favorite movie is Order of the Phoenix. Enjoying this so far? I'm finally going to bring Jade back to H.A, excited!

Jade's First Day Back

The hospital had kept me for another week and a half after my therapy session, basically saying I wasted a month of my life in a dead people's zone. Dad took me home and kept me under house arrest for another week, but all of my friends continued to visit. Cat slept over every other night, Tori stayed as long as possible trying to get to know me, André kept leaving sparatically to take care of his grandmother, Rex kept perving on me, and Robbie kept chastising Rex.

Geoff, my mom, and John came over too. I refused to acknowledge John's presence at all and I only spoke when absolutely necessary to mom. Neither were pleased but both understood. The only one I was genuinely happy to see was Geoff. I told him how big he'd gotten and we'd played with his new Thomas the Train toys. We raced cars around the living room. I let him win of course. Since Geoff was too young to understand what was going on he treated me as though everything were normal, and for that I was thankful.

"Can I go back to school on Monday?" It was just Dad and I tonight. We were staying in watching a movie, the Black Swan.

My Dad moved uncomfortably. "Well… it's not that I don't support your interest in education but isn't it kind of soon?"

I let out a great, heaving sigh. "Come on Dad! I've been away for almost a month and a half. Don't you think I should be getting re acclimated to society by now or something?" I prided myself for adding the word re acclimated into the sentence.

Dad reached for the remote and put 'Black Swan' on pause. "Well, shouldn't you take baby steps. Going back all at once might overwhelm you or something sweetie."

"I'll have Cat, Tori, André, and Robbie to help me out dad," I retorted. "Just give it a try. I'm sick of watching 'Criminal Minds reruns, I've watched the same episodes so many times I can now quote them. The only thing left for me to do tomorrow is watch paint dry."

He took his time contemplating. After minutes of agonizing wait he finally responded. "I don't know Jay Bird."

"Please!" I begged. "Isn't it good when your kid wants to go back to school?"

He ran a hand through his recently washed hair. "I'll have to check with your mother."

"She already said yes," I replied. Knowing that would be his one requirement one of the few things I had said to my mother was ask her if I could go back to school.

"Well then I guess I have to say yes as well," he said. A smilel it up my face as I grabbed the remote, turned the TV back on, and watched as Natalie Portman stabbed herself. **(Sorry if that's incorrect, I'm too cowardice to watch the trailer, much less the movie. I can't even stand looking at the movie cover. The eyes creep me out.)**

**Tori Vega**

Wearing her trademark black combat boots, skinny black jeans, a black spaghetti strap shirt, and a black leather jacket with red tints she walked in like she owned the school. Blue highlights stood out against her lustrous raven hair. I knew that she had done this for Beck, not me, but her overly tight shirt pushed her cleavage together making it impossible for me to look away. Green eye shadow accentuated her emerald eyes and blood red lipstick stood out against her porcelain white skin. I couldn't help but lick my own lips, imaging that same color on mine. I was going insane without Jade.

She marched down the hallways and straight to her locker. She must've had it ever since she got here; either that or she just noticed her decorating style immediately. Although who else around here would have a locker decorated with scissors? I stared at her as she threw her black messenger's bag into her locker. She pulled out a piece of gum, Stride, and chewed at it absent-mindedly. I continued to watch her until she disappeared into Lane's office, moving her hips sensually as she walked.

"Stop staring chica," said a familiar voice. "Your gonna creep her out before you can even go out… again." I smiled as I averted my eyes from the door she'd just walked through to André's smiling face.

"Was I that obvious?"

"More."

I sighed. "If a Northridge girl with the voice of an angel came in, you really think you'd be able to avert your eyes?"

"I already know someone with the voice of an angel who's way prettier than any of those Northridge girls," replied André, wagging his eyebrows.

I stared back at the door. "I know, she's amazing right?"

He punched me softly on the shoulder, "I was talking about you." My face blushed crimson.

"Thanks André, but I've got nothing on her."

I heard André chuckle, "She's got you whipped girl."

"She's got everyone whipped," I replied with a loving sigh. I turned back to André. "She got Beck, Sinjin, me, Cat, Robbie, Rex, even you."

"True chiz," said the musician with a thoughtful nod. "Well if your ever capable of having a conversation that doesn't revolve 'round Jade, let me know. Okay?" I watched as André walked away, softly humming 'Nothing On You.'

I arrived in my first period class with Sikowitz and couldn't help but vibrate eagerly. I desperately wanted to talk to Jade some more, somehow win over her heart. I wanted her to come in and for me to make up some improvisation exercise where we kiss or where I have to feel her up. Hell, if our skin just barely collided I'd be ecstatic.

Suddenly, the door to the classroom swung in and Sikowitz came in riding a camel. A camel. That's right, I said camel. Like, the animal that walked the desert and had a hump on its back. Sikowitz was riding a real, live camel. "Good Morning Children."

"Um… Sikowitz. Why are you riding a camel?" Asked André.

"Yeah Psycho-Witz. What the fuck is with that camel?" Asked Rex.

"My good friend Spencer Shay, an artist down in Seattle lent me this camel from his friend Socko. Also, he gave me these cool light up socks." I watched as Sikowitz drew up his pants leg and showed us light up socks. The sight almost made me forget about Jade. Almost.

"I love your camel," said Cat happily. "Can I pet it?"

Dismounting, Sikowitz responded, "Of course you can Cat." The happy redhead squealed happily and started petting the smelly camel. "Come pet it Tori!"

I groaned. It was too early to be petting a camel. "Do I have to Cat?"

"It's so furry," she whisper-yelled. I let out another groan before getting up to go pet the stupid camel. Surprisingly, it was not so bad.

"It's named Sasha Striker, apparently named after the Pak Rat player Spencer defeated for the title of most amazing Pak Rat player or something," said Sikowitz flippantly.

"Weird," I muttered. I mussed my hand through the camel's oddly soft hair. It was almost like a pillow. Cat and my hand clashed repeatedly for some reason, but I barely noticed.

"Is it really that furry?" Beck asked. I didn't respond. I hadn't been speaking to Beck for the last week and a half for reasons that were increasingly obvious. André supported me but Robbie was too close to Beck not to speak and Cat too naïve to ignore him.

"Yes!" Squeaked Cat. The Canadian ran a hand through his perfectly perfect hair before getting up to pet the camel. André, Robbie, and Eli all got up to join us. I made sure to move away as far as possible from Beck.

"What the fuck is with the camel?" My hand instantly dropped and I twirled around at the sound of the beautiful voice.

"Um…" I stuttered out. God she looked amazing.

"This is Sasha Striker, the camel I rode in on today," stated Sikowitz proudly.

Suddenly I watched as Jade suddenly became shy… or at least, as shy as Jade can get. She moved a lock of her perfect, raven hair behind her ear, "Hey Beck."

I watched Beck's shocked expression morph into its usual poker face. "Jade. I didn't know you were coming today," he said coolly.

"Well here I am," she said, motioning with her hands.

"It's… nice to see you," said Beck. I couldn't tell if he was genuine or not. Curse his amazing acting skills.

"Yeah… after not seeing you for almost two weeks, it is nice to see you," said Jade moodily. The conversation ended as she carelessly slouched into a chair… a chair that just so happened to be right next to mine.

Eager to sit next to Jade I scurried back over to my chair, making sure to 'accidently' brush up against her. The rest of the gang plus Eli all took their seats as well, except for Cat who continued brushing Sasha.

"Well class, today we're going to be working on short monologues. I'll be handing them out, in the next half an hour your going to memorize them and then perform them during the last fifteen minutes. Any questions?" Without even giving anybody the opportunity to talk he continued, "Good, now come up and get your monologues."

Hastily, everyone stood up and formed a line, except for Jade who completely disregarded it and cut everyone. Due to her fear factor and everybody's pity about her memory loss, everybody let it slide. I watched her eyebrows rise as she read over her monologue before she sighed and wandered away to start memorizing.

Patiently, I waited for nearly the entire class to receive their monologues before me. I watched as Sikowitz rummaged around in the small pile of papers left until he found the one with my name on it. "Here you go Tori."

As I looked it over I shrugged indifferently. It shouldn't be too hard. It was a famous guy's monologue from 'Little Miss Sunshine.' It didn't take too long to get it memorized and by the time the clock hit eight forty-five I was prepared.

André was up first. He had a dramatic monologue where he argued with an imaginary person about how she was cheating on him with a sleazy lawyer. Robbie went after him, pretending to be an overly OCD mental patient who couldn't stand dust. Jenna did a funny monologue that I vaguely remembered. Sikowitz, who had seen Beck's re-audition for Helen, felt everybody should feel the emotions he felt again and gave him the same monologue to do. Finally it was my turn,

"Yeah. French writer. Total loser. Never had a real job. Unrequited love affairs. Gay. Spent twenty years writing a book almost no one reads. But he's also probably the greatest writer since Shakespeare. Anyway, he, uh, he gets down to the end of his life and he looks back and decides that all those years he suffered, those were the best years of his life, because they made him who he was. All those years he was happy? You know, total waste. Didn't learn a thing. So, if you sleep until you're 18, think of the suffering you're gonna miss. I mean high school? High school, those are your prime suffering years. You don't get better suffering than that."

**(No idea if that's an actual real monologue from Little Miss Sunshine. My parents won't let me see the movie yet, but I knew that it had a monologue in there that I'd heard of before so I just looked it up and am hoping this was actually in the movie).**

I finished with a quick bow and everybody laughed and clapped. Jake Smith, Cat, Eli, and Lana went next. Cat did a really deep monologue that almost made me cry… if she hadn't immediately asked for candy and run back to Sasha when it was done. Then I remembered that it was very doubtful Cat could ever be quite that deep.

"Jade West," Sikowitz read off the sheet. I audibly gulped as he said her name.

She got up out of her chair and made her way to the stage, of course my perverse mind could not take my eyes off her curves. She cleared her throat and began, "Please stop!" I watched as she pretended to chase after an invisible person. She pretended to grip their arm and spin them around. "I love you." I watched as her eyes emitted a passion I desperately wanted to be directed towards me. "I know this won't be easy Carlee. We're both girls, people will look at us differently." Dear Jesus, Mary and Joseph no! Suddenly I understood why Sikowitz gave her that monologue. Curse his pumped up on coconut milk brain. "But I don't care. Let them think whatever they want. I love you and I won't let anything get between us." She waited for an unheard response from 'Carlee.' "Baby, don't say that. I know you love me too. No matter how much you deny it. We'll make it through this together." Once again the girl with blue highlights silenced, pretending to hear Carlee's lines. "Please don't walk away." Jade's hand fell off of Carlee's imaginary arm as she fell to her knees. Jade broke down into fake tears as she murmured out one single word, "Carlee."

The porcelain-skinned girl quickly stood up and wiped the fake tears from her eyes. Everybody clapped, awestruck by her amazing performance. "That was stupid Sikowitz. Don't get me wrong, I've got nothing against gays, but that character was whiny, and complain-y," she said harshly.

"No, it had a deeper meaning," replied Sikowitz mysteriously. Everybody but Jade understood, but nobody said a word to her.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever old man. That deeper meaning probably has something to do with all that coconut milk."

"If only," I muttered under my breath.

**I was going to expand, but decided against it. Tell me what you thought! Reviews are a girl's best friend. Seriously, forget diamonds (legit, like, I'm 13. Where the hell am I going to where diamonds?) Reviews are way more important!**


	15. Chapter 15: Songs and Psychs

Tori Vega

Today Jade needed help getting to film class in a part of the school that has been rebuilt least year and since Beck was avoiding her, Cat didn't even know where it was, Robbie really had to pee, and André needed to desperately work on his song for his Music Man Class, which left only little old Tori to show Jade around. To say I was happy would be an understatement. Even though I barely even got to touch her she had me carry her books around for her like a real girlfriend. I felt so needed. It was a nice feeling, even if Jade did call me 'slightly above worthless' for taking her there. Backhanded compliment was better than no compliment at all.

I sighed as I trudged my feet towards my voice class. I was excited because André and I had been paired up to create a song together, but discouraged that I would be away from Jade.

As I entered the classroom I noticed Robbie hunched over his notebook, scrawling down almost illegible words as if God had just struck him with them most brilliant inspiration of our generation **(see how I rhymed right there?)**

"Yo Tori," I heard André call out. I took out my Pear Phone as I took a seat down next to him. No texts or Slap updates from Jade. My happy smile fell. It had been a month, she didn't even know she liked me, but there was still a small, vain hope living inside of my hope that Jade would send me a text right before class started, just like she used to before the car crash. They always made my day a little brighter, whether it was just a smiley face emoticon or a come on about how a majority of my underwear was Victoria Secret's lingerie.

"Jade's not going to magically remember and text you," André said pointedly.

I let out a heaving sigh. "I know. I'm still holding out hope though."

My brilliant best friend put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "Look, somewhere deep down in that ice cold heart of hers she loves you, but you have to give her time before springing everything on her. I know if I were you I'd want to tell her so bad I would give in within a week but I also know if I was Jade and you just came out and told me I was gay and showed me pictures of us dating, I'd do everything in my power to deny it and purposely go out and date guys. But only if I was Jade, if you told me you and I were dating as André and Tori I'd be like, damn girl, how'd I luck out so much?" I laughed. Being my best friend at H.A and pretty much the entire freaking world he always knew what to say.

"Thanks André," I said appreciatively. I gave him a hug and a peck on his cheek.

"Wow, I should be supportive more often," he said with a grin as his hand went to cup his cheek.

"Your always supportive André," I said, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Look out chica, when your girlfriend does remember you—and she will remember you—she's going to be fucking pissed when she hears about you leaning on my shoulder." A small laugh bubbled out of my throat as I continued to lean on her shoulder.

"Then I'll get some great entertainment when my girlfriend beats the shit out of you."

"Wow girl, that's pretty vicious," he said. "Just for that, I'm not giving you an option." André shrugged me off his shoulder, which coincidentally tilted me off balance and made me fall out of my seat.

"Hello amazing soon-to-be world famous performers who will give me millions of dollars for being the person who helped them become billionaires and succeed in life," said Anthony in greeting. We all laughed. He set his books down by his desk and walked towards the Whiteboard.

"Today is a very exciting today! I'm going to pair you up, two-by-two, and by the end of the year your going to write and perform an original song. I'm giving you the end of the year because I know I can't expect an original song in two weeks because it wouldn't mean anything. It would be lyrics on a piece of paper with no meaning behind them. I can't just ask for instant inspiration. But just because I'm giving you until the end of the year doesn't mean you can put it off."

"Who are our partners?" Asked Sebastian, a musical genius. He'd composed a piece of music by the time he was eight.

"I spent a lot of time on this," said Anthony. He whisked out a piece of paper from his bag and started listing off names, "Jason and Grace, Percy and Jackson, Robbie and Sebastian, Ginny and Luna, Emma and Sutton, André and Aria, Tori and Cat, and Lorelei and Rory."

**(The names are from Rick Riordan's books Jason Grace and Percy Jackson. Then Ginny and Luna from Harry Potter. Emma and Sutton from Lying Game, Aria from Pretty Little Liars and Lorelei and Rory from Gilmore Girls, and Sebastian simply because I love the name).**

Cat squealed as she attacked me with a hug. "Yay! We're going to be partners." I could see André was happy to be paired with Aria, he had a major crush on her. He was practically eye-fucking her right now. Robbie on the other hand didn't like Sebastian at all, not many people did. Although he was undeniably amazing he was **SO** narcissistic about it.

"I know I said I can't force inspiration out of any of you, but for this class, I'd like to try. So for the next forty minutes you'll be working on this song," said Anthony. "And… go!"

"So, where do you want to start?"

**Jade West**

"This is stupid, I've got a two-act script I have to write by the end of the week," I moaned.

"They're making you do such… intensive homework so soon?" She questioned.

"Not exactly," I said. "But I don't want to be treated with some extra treatment. I don't need it."

"So your one of those 'help makes me look weak' people?" She asked.

"It's true," I scoffed.

"I think it's the people that don't ask for help that are the weak ones," she retorted.

With a loud sigh I responded, "You sound like a fucking shrink."

"I am a shrink Jade," Laura said with a superior look on her face.

"If you want to get anywhere with me I suggest you stop acting like one and bringing up the fact that you are one," I said dryly. "I mean, why should I bear my fucking soul to some stranger I don't know who could be a secret serial killer?"

"If I was a serial killer than I would've killed you already," she responded with a smirk.

"No you wouldn't. You'd be killing me in your therapy office, meaning you'd have to drag my body out of here, undetected, so you wouldn't get caught plus everybody would know I was here at your office around the time I disappeared and you'd be the first suspect." Laura stayed quiet for quite some time. Besting a shrink wasn't my best work, but I still felt a nice sense of accomplishment as a smirk enveloped my face.

"So you're a horror movie type?" She asked after awhile.

"Anything else makes me poke my eyes out," I deadpanned. Lie. I actually had quite the soft spot for Titanic and The Notebook, but only those two. "But only if it's a good, actually blood curdling horror movie. The prissy ones like Black Swan or Shining are stupid." **(Never seen either actually, I'm ****WAY**** to scared. I look up the "Exorcist" and I already get chills. I can't even stand looking at the actors with their scary make-up on. Creepy!)**

I watched as Laura got up and grabbed her gray cashmere jacket off the nearby coat rack. "Come on," she said, motioning for me to follow her.

I let out my signature groan and fucked off eye roll as I grabbed my own black, leather jacket and followed her out. "Where the hell are you taking me?"

"My place," she said simply.

"Moving a little fast aren't we?" I asked suggestively wiggling my eyebrows. Laura laughed. My smile instantly died and I added, "Not gay though Laura so I'm sorry but your wet dream is going to have to stay a dream." For some reason I had this gut feeling, the kind I had when I was lying. Weird.

"That's what you think. You just need the right girl to show you a good time," she said, rolling her hips.

I paled for a moment. "You were serious?"  
She smiled. "About someone else. I happen to have a **very** wet dream that happens to be fulfilled every night by the man himself. You're attractive but not my type. I prefer a little extra equipment." She winked at me and I couldn't tell if I thought she was cool that she'd say all this as an adult or whether I thought it was completely inappropriate and TMI.

The cold air hit my face as we walked out of the therapist building. "I prefer a little extra equipment too," I replied, imagining Beck's amazing face—really more focusing in on his undeniable hair—kissing mine… and maybe more. Ugh! I shouldn't be thinking about this! He took my virginity! Then again, if he already took my virginity than I see no reason not to think about that…

"I wouldn't be so sure," Laura said with a chuckle.

I felt the sudden need to stop dead in my tracks, but I didn't. "Why would you say that?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"You just have the vibe. Not to mention I've seen where your eyes are trained when you're talking to an attractive girl, and it's not at her eyes," Laura smirked.

I blushed. Doesn't everybody do that? God I sound so stupid! I'm defending something that doesn't need defending since I'm NOT GAY and am totally one hundred percent straight. I'm just looking at everybody's merchandise. I've never actually been interested in it. The only thing I've ever actually seriously considered was Beck. "As if."

Laura didn't respond but I could see a smile creeping on her face. The psych stopped right next to a bright green hummer that looked so childlike it could've come out of a Disney movie.

"This is your car?" I asked in a derogatory tone.

"Yup. My baby," she said, petting the hood. She clicked her keys and slid into the driver's seat. I didn't need to call shotgun, but I did anyways. She jammed her keys into the hole and the car vrummed to life.

"Not terrible, but nowhere near good either," I said.

"And what's your car?" She challenged.

"I don't have one, but I've been asking my dad for a silver Porsche convertible since I could walk. He'll get it for me." Laura let out a low whistle as she started driving out of the lot.

"I love Wendy, but even she can't compete with that." I laughed inside my head. She named her car Wendy. Like Peter Pan and Wendy. Definitely Disney inspired.

"I never asked you why we were going to your place," I said.

"Simple. You like horror movies. I have the biggest collection in all of Hollywood. We are going to bond."

**Izabela: You need to get an account A.S.A.P so we can PM! Let's see… I listen to Taylor Swift, Marron 5, Katy Perry, Cher Lloyd Adele; I know 1 or 2 Eminem songs (but only 1 or 2). You know, typical "Top 40" Radio Stuff. I'll test out Radiohead. Admittedly, I'd be one of those stereotypically idiots asking you "Do you like Samba?" But now that I know you don't, I won't ask. **

**And I like the songs, "Wicked Way" by Ben Taylor, "How to Save a Life" by the Fray, "Not Over You" by Gavin DeGraw, but those are the only songs I know by the artists. God, don't get me started on music, literally.**


	16. Chapter 16: Chemistry

Tori Vega

Cat Valentine was the most creative, mentally insane person I'd ever met. And (I love her with my heart and soul) but I've met Jade. She has enough mental issues to fill a pool.

"I love you," Cat blurted out. My heart race sped up to nearly one-trillion beats a second, my eyes widened so much I knew I must've looked like a cartoon character, and for some reason the hole in my heart Jade used to fill up felt a little less empty.

"You… You what?" I played with my hands nervously. This was Cat, so she could just mean it a friendly way and stuff, but when both of your are bi/gay, when a girl tells you they love you, your automatic response is romance… and usually 'I love you too."

"I love you," Cat looked straight into my eyes and repeated herself. Oh God! What was I supposed to say now? I hadn't even told Jade I loved her yet. Cat was beautiful. Based on beauty, if Jade hadn't been around I would've asked Cat out. She was funny and loving and caring and she made me feel loved. But I'm with Jade… maybe. And it wouldn't be fair to Cat if I dated her well I was still in love with Jade. Jesus Fucking Christ what was I supposed to say?

"Um…" Holy crap I'm on the verge of hyperventilating. Oh my God! Why can't I just pass out right about now?

Just as I was about to forcibly make myself pass out just to get out of this uncomfortable situation, she continued, "That's what our song should be about," Cat said. "About being in love." When she said that my heart rate slowed and everything went back to normal, including the whole in my heart.

"Oh… um… yeah," I stumbled out, eager to get off this topic and forget about this exchange entirely, especially about the butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"So…" she said, hugging a Hello Kitty to her chest.

"Do you have a piano?"

"Yup," she said, popping the 'P' in the cutest way possible. Her eyes sparkled as she tugged on my hand and lead me back downstairs. Her house was weird. It kind of made me crinkle my nose. There were un-swallowed pills lying all around and quite a few pieces of furniture were broken. They also kept a baseball bat in every room… Cat told me it was for her brother, which made me extremely nervous.

We walked into a small room with a beautiful, black baby grand. My breath hitched in my throat, I may not be able to play an instrument for my life, but I could still appreciate the instrument's beauty. Sheet music was scattered all over the floor and there were two music stands, one that obviously used daily and another that didn't look like it'd been used in years. "This piano is so gorgeous," I murmured in awe, running my hand on the smooth, perfectly polished wood.

"Let's go!" She said suddenly and randomly. She grabbed my hand and sat me down at the piano with her.

"So how should we start?" I questioned. She started playing a string of notes. At first I thought she just chose them erratically, the same way a child presses notes on piano and the most awful sounds in the world come out. Instead hers came out exquisitely; if you had told me Cat had this kind of talent I would never have believed you. This was one of those things you had to hear to believe. She played with such a simplistic, but passionate, technique. It was childish, much like her, but with an unknown lingering sense of maturity right on the horizon.

"That was amazing Cat. I didn't know you were so talented. Does anybody else know about this?"

"Of course silly," Cat giggled. "Jadey knows. Beck knows. And my brother knows. My brother's my usual audience… as long as he's taken his sedation meds."

Sedation Meds? I don't think I want to know… ever. "Well that was beautiful."

"I just came up with that now," said Cat innocently. I wondered if she knew what talent lay at her fingertips.

"Well I think we should use that for the basis of our song," I replied. I couldn't just let such a memorable melody go by forgotten, heard only once and never played again.

"Kay, Kay," replied Cat, nodding her head.

For the next hour and a half we worked on the melody, tweaking every once in a while. Cat even taught me how to play a simple accompaniment on the piano with her. I was absolutely dreadful at it. The only thing I could play was the Jeopardy theme song, but it wasn't even recognizable when I played it.

"It's okay Tor, your not so terrible," said Cat encouragingly. I might've even believed her, if she hadn't been giggling the whole time she said it.

"No, I suck," I replied bitterly.

"Suck is a bad word," reprimanded Cat. "Anyways, you could never suck."

"Thanks Cat," I replied, nudging her shoulder. I looked at my wristwatch. Shit! "Can you give me a ride to the hospital? I'm going to be late."

"Not a problem," replied Cat. As we walked out the door I noticed there wasn't' as much pep in her step as before.

**Jade West**

Twenty Minutes Late. It wasn't that I was really looking forward to seeing Tori, it's just that I'd gotten used to it. Used to her. I barely knew her, but her presence always seemed to calm me.

Ten minutes later she rushed in. "Sorry I'm late," she said quickly and out of breath. I rolled my eyes. She barely had to run five feet; if she was this breathless she really needed to hit the gym.

"Not a problem. It's not like you have to come everyday," I replied. Although I have to admit, not out loud, that it's nice to have her here everyday from three to as long as she could stay.

"I like to come Jade," she said earnestly. "So what are you doing?"

"Homework," I replied dryly.

"I've told you time and time again, you shouldn't be watching TV when you work. It's distracting," she said charmingly, turning off the TV.

I groaned. "Come on Tor. That was a new episode of Criminal Minds."

"Well then you can watch it later on Hulu," she said. "Now show me what you're working on, maybe I can help."

"Science," she deadpanned.

"Pass it over. I'm actually pretty good at this." Jade pashed the sheet of paper over and I must say, it was really easy. **(I took this next part that's bolded from a story called "Chemistry with Jori" since I could not think of a better metaphor and I was like, why try to come up with something smart when I already know this other brilliant metaphor. Plus it's 1: 30, I'm determined to finish this chapter, but tired as hell and just wanna go to sleep. All rights of this next part go to xMiniatureSkyscraper. Go check it out. If you don't I won't post for another two weeks!).**

**Complete the following chemical equation.**

**Chlorine + Sodium bromide:**

**"Okay, so let's say there's this girl and guy who were dating. The girl was called Sodium and the guy was called Bromine. Together, they were Sodium bromide. However, one day, there was another person in the picture. That person was called Chlorine. One day, the three of them were put together in a room. After spending some time together, Sodium realized that she felt more connected with Chlorine than with Bromine. It was as if Sodium and Chlorine had a stronger bond and were match-made in heaven. In the end, Sodium broke up with Bromine and got together with Chlorine because she could not deny the attraction any longer. So what happens?"**

"Sodium Chloride?" I questioned.

"Exactly," she responded with a pleased smile. It was a quirky way to put it, but rather clever. I wonder why she'd said it that way though…

"Cool. Want to do the rest for me?"

She laughed a melodic laugh, "No Jade. I can't do **all** the work."

"You wouldn't. I just did the last problem. That's not **all **the work. You'd only be doing like… 9/10 of the work," I shrugged.

She glanced down at the paper. "I see math also isn't your strong subject," she teased.

"Fine. Whatever," I grumbled. Surprisingly the rest of the page was easy, something about Tori's method seemed to just click and everything was so much simpler.

When I finally finished I had her look it over. "Good job, Jade," she said with a dazzling smile. Before I knew what was happening she gave me a peck on the cheek. I saw her cheeks flush crimson almost instantly, but she continued on as if nothing had happened. I refused to be cliché, but my hand had a mind of it's own as it brushed against cheek, savoring the strange, tingly feeling.

**Finally Updated. Not my Best Work but at least I got SOMETHING out. Happy Columbus Day you guys! Who else totally read "Mark of Athena" by Rick Riordan yet?**


	17. Chapter 17: En Motion

Tori Vega

"I can't believe I dressed up in a pear for nothing. I went without food, water, and a bathroom for nearly twenty-four hours," complained André. It didn't compare to what I went through, Beck and I fake-bonding and having to rub lotion on a dog's unmentionable spots as I secretly pondered both the romantic idea of Jade and Cat.

"I can't believe you dressed up like a pear and didn't even video tape it," snorted Jade. God, how could she even make a disdainful snort so sexy?

"I'm going to make those slingshot boys pay, right after I make Robbie pay," André decided.

"And how are you going to do that?" Questioned Jade.

"I don't know yet," said André thoughtfully. "Got any ideas in that crazy book of payback?"

"Quite a few," she said smugly. She reached into her black messenger bag and brought out her infamous 'book of payback.' She'd written idea after idea in there. Few were allowed to see it. When we were dating she had showed me it. A lot of them involved something that would torture me personally.

André reached for the book. Jade tugged it away and growled protectively. "Good payback is hard to find. There's a price."

"I'll do anything muchacha," replied André instantly.

"I want you to owe me a favor," Jade said, a sick, perverse smirk lighting up her beautiful face.

"Deal," said André. Man, that boy was stupid as hell. Jade handed him the book, which André grabbed eagerly.

I watched as the dark skinned musician flipped through page after page of the book, finally, about halfway in he stopped. "I'm going to use #314."

Jade clicked her tongue. "Really? If I remember correctly, 314 is not something I would recommend. I mean, a guy doing 314 to another guy? It seems both brutal and pretty fucking gay."

"I'm not going to do it," said André. "I'm going to hire someone to do it."

"If you can find anyone," said Jade. "Your not really the kind of guy who looks for **those** types of people." Holy Bejeezus they were going to murder Robbie!

"Don't murder Robbie," I suddenly blurted out. "The poor boy didn't know."

Then, André had the tenacity to laugh. "Tor, we're not killing him. I'm just teaching him a lesson."

I eyed my friend warily. "Okay… fine," I assented. André walked away, a little more jump in his step than before, and that worried me to no end.

"So what's 314?" I asked, leaning in to hear Jade, and I must admit, that I made sure that she could see my cleavage as I leaned in.

"Sexual Frustration," she said flippantly. That made a lot of sense. Jade used to do that to me** all** the time. I wasn't ready for her back then, but that didn't mean she didn't turn me on enough to get me wet sometimes… okay, a lot of times.

"That does sound like you," I said thoughtfully.

"Hey ya'll," said Beck, a southern drawl in his voice.

"Howdy partner," said Jade flirtariously batting her eyelashes.

"Jade," reprimanded Beck.

"I know, I know," sighed Jade. "But what can you expect? My hormones are raging and you know how much southern accents turn me on." I'd have to make a note of that. If we ever do that, 'character sex' thing (you know, like that thing where your pretend your somebody else and decide to meet up at a bar and have hot sex) I'll definitely be Stevie Rae, sexy southern cowgirl.

"Jade, come on. Let's keep it G," said Beck. The man resembling Aladdin shot me an apologizing look as he sat down with his tray littered with salad.

"I found the tape called 'Bade,' Beck, it was obvious that we weren't keeping it G then," quirked Jade. Beck instantly did a spit take as soon as she said Bade.

"What is Bade?" I asked, nervous for what her answer would be. Jade gave me an, 'it's an inside joke' kind of look. My cell phone hummed against my thigh, causing a lucky distraction. As I looked down I noticed it was from Beck.

**Beck: 'Bade' was our sex tape!**

They had a fucking sex tape! God I hate my life. I slammed my head on the table and ran my fingers through my hair. Jade was now obviously comfortable with the idea of Beck taking her virginity. FML.

"Tor, are you okay?" asked Jade concernedly. She put a worried hand on my shoulder. My skin tingled under her touch. This was my Jade. This is what I needed. This is what I was used to, her affection, her caring, her everything. I suddenly forgot about her sex tape and all I cared about was the way her skin felt against mine.

"I'm… I'm fine," I stuttered. As soon as I said it the warmth of her hand disappeared. I wanted it back.

"Hey, Hey," said Cat cheerily. She sat down right in between me and Jade, making it impossible for me to even get a **little** friction between us.

"Um… hey Cat," I said dejectedly, my window to get closer to Jade gone.

"Hey Tori," said Cat. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said unconvincingly.

"Your not fine," said Cat, laying a hand on my back. I can't deny, butterflies fluttered in my stomach. I wrote if off though, butterflies couldn't compare to the feeling of my libido every time Jade was around.

"Thanks," I said weakly.

"For what?" She asked innocently. I shrugged. The table was silent for awhile until Beck spoke up.

"So you guys… I—" Cat cut him off.

"Tori, you wanna go work on our song later today?"

"Um… yeah, sure Cat," I replied.

"Yay!" She said cheerily. "I remember the last time I wrote a song. It was with my brother. It was about somebody who did him wrong and how he wanted to kill them. Maybe that's why he was suspected of murder..."

What. The. Fuck.

I like Cat, maybe more than I should, but that brother of hers is not mentally sound, which makes me wonder about Cat even more than usual.

"I'll see ya'll later, kay?" Asked Beck as he got up and cleared his basically untouched food. "My appetite is tarnished."

"Bye," I said quickly.

"Bye-Bye Beck!" Yelled Cat energetically.

"I'll be sure to see you later," said Jade sexily.

"Jade," he said warningly.

She rolled her eyes. "I know." I wish she'd flirt with me like that. Shamelessly.

"So…" I said.

"I'm gonna go," Jade said abruptly.

I sigh as I watch her get up. Once again Jade disappears and leaves me alone. I'm left to pine and drool over her. The only person still hanging around is Cat.

**Jade West**

I quietly stake out at my scissor-covered locker, watching the clear locker across the hallway, hoping the owner returns. I make sure that the tickets are still there, placed snugly in the corner of my locker. They cost me nearly $200, he better say yes.

Finally the beautiful man arrives at the locker, girls flocking over his hair and extraordinary abs. They better back the fuck off. Now. I stride angrily towards him. As soon as I approach all the girls scream and scatter, good, my reputation precedes me. "Hey Beck."

"Hi Jade," he said tersely. He didn't even look at me; he just shifted things around in his locker as he picked up some sort of script.

"So… I've got two tickets to the Linkin Park concert next week. His head shot up.

"You've got Linkin Park tickets?" He said in disbelief.

"I do indeed. One's for you," I said, handing him one. The fluffy haired boy was about to take it eagerly before he hesitated.

"Wait! I can't go," he said sadly.

"Why not?" I whined. "Wait, let me guess, Tori."

"It's not what you think Jade," he said.

"I know," I sighed. "That's what you keep telling me. Whatever the reason, why should you let her stop your happiness? You know you wanna go!" I taunted him, holding the tickets right in front of his face. "I swear, it'll be platonic. Scout's honor." I held up my right hand in pledge. Platonic my ass, we both knew this was anything but.

Still Beck couldn't resist, "It's only platonic?" He checked. I smirked. Putty in my hands.

"Only platonic," I confirmed. My head screamed out **Lies!**

"Well… okay," said Beck. "But if you try anything I swear—"

I cut him off, "I won't."

"Good. So I'll pick you up at eight?"

"Sounds good."

One Step Closer.

**Finally updated and I know it was short and sucky but I'm getting this on the track it needs to go (I hope). Anyways, a big storm (Sandy) is headed my way, so I've already gotten 2 days off of school and it hasn't even come yet, I'll try to get some writing done then guys. See ya'll through the screen **

**Also, if at least 3 of you comment that you've listened to a song on Taylor Swift's new album "Red" I promise I will definitely update by next week, which is a step up from the last four weeks it took me to update this.**


	18. Chapter 18: KitKatKiss

Tori Vega

"I met Bobby on the boardwalk, summer of '45

Picks me up, play one night at the window

He was 17 and crazy, running wild, wild

Can't remember what song it was playing when we walked in"

Cat sings the first part of the first verse out loud and clear and I can't help but love the sound of her voice singing the love song we're creating. "How'd you come up with that?" I asked.

"I don't know," replied Cat. "I guess I took the feelings I've had for another person and what I've always imagined doing with them. I changed the name of course."

"Do I know this person?" I asked wiggling my eyes suggestively. Cat giggles her adorable giggle in laughter.

"Maybe," she responds, swaying idly.

"Maybe usually means yes."

"When we finish this song, maybe I'll tell you," she said sneakily convincing me to go back to the song.

"Fine," I pouted. "So, you said real feelings help?" She nodded her head. Okay, deep breathe Tori. Think about Jade, think about all your memories, and think about the life you want to have with her. Think about Jade. Warm fuzzy feelings fill me up as I start remembering.

FLASHBACK

"_Jade, where are we going? Please tell me!" The two of us were sitting in her car as he drove me to a mysterious location. She was wearing a dark green dress with gold outlining her boobs. The skirt was just __**barely**__ covering her underwear, she wore fancy black heels, and her hair was freshly curled and smelled like strawberries. The smell was intoxicating. Thank God she told me to dress fancy or else I would've worn just jeans and a t-shirt. Instead I was wearing a bright red zip-up-the-front dress that was three inches above the knee with black stilettos and I had just straightened my hair. I really hope she thinks I look as good as her. First impressions are important, especially on a date._

"_Tori, relax," she chuckled. "You can't be in control of everything. You'll see when we get there."_

"_Please Jade," I begged. I put on my best puppy dog face but she resisted and kept driving towards our mysterious destination. "How about a clue?"_

"_It's fancy," she replied dryly._

"_You already told me that," I argued._

"_Well than, I've already told you a clue," she responded cleverly. The rest of the ride I proceeded to pout as she drove. Eventually she pulled up on a dock that I vaguely recognized._

"_We're here," she said with a mysterious smile._

"_Where is here?" I asked curiously._

"_Here, is where we will get onto this yacht and be served with the utmost prestige, ma belle princesse." She opened my door for me as I stepped out gracefully. "Tonight you are the princess and I am the prince." The gallant smile lighting up my face made me feel like I was in heaven._

"_I think I'd rather be a duchess, my prince," I said, taking Jade's open hand happily._

"_As you wish duchess," she said. "Now let us go." Together we walked hand-in-hand across the dock, heels click-clacking each step. It might've been the most beautiful noise I'd ever heard, besides her voice._

_As we arrived on the ship Jade pulled two tickets out of her breasts and I couldn't help but lean in to get a look. I didn't see much, but let me tell you, they were perfection. They were pale, full, and I could imagine my mouth sucking on them. As we walked away Jade snickered, "Duchess, were you looking at my breasts!" Jade said it comedically._

"_I'm not a pervert," I argued. Yeah right. I am __**such**__ a pervert._

"_Don't deny it. I saw you," she said with a smirk. I blushed._

"_I didn't look," I continued to argue; even though I knew we both knew I did. Jade rolled her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes._

"_Yeah right," she snorted._

"_Accusing me of looking is very un-prince like of you," I reminded her._

_Getting right back into character she responded, "Of course my lady, a thousand apologies," she said with a deep bow that made me giggle. Over the loudspeakers I could hear Karmin's "Brokenhearted" playing. "What a marvelous tune, Vega." She grabbed my hand again and I swear I felt a tingle. "Let's go dance." We ran down the hallway of the yacht, bumping into person after person, all dressed to the nines. As soon as we hit the dance floor the chorus broke out and Jade and I were jumping around, not caring how out of place we looked. We just reveled in the sound of the music and the fact that we were together, shaking our hips and pumping our fists. _

—End Flashback—

"The night we snuck into a yacht club party

Pretending to be a duchess and a prince

She said oh my, what a marvelous tune

It was the best night, never would forget how we moved

The whole place was dressed to the nines, and we were dancing dancing

Like we're made of starlight, starlight

Like we're made of starlight, starlight"

"That was really beautiful," said Cat when I was done singing. "Were you thinking of Jade?"

"Yeah, I was," I said. Thinking of her and me should make me happy, thinking of us. Then why was I so upset? Shrugging the thought off I asked Cat, "Who were you thinking of though?" My hand landed on her thigh as I leaned in.

She laughed nervously. "It's someone you know," she said as she twirled a red lock of hair on her finger.

"Um… Is it Coltrain from Music?" I asked. She shook her head no. "Sebastian from Voice?" Another no. I tried to think, I didn't have too many classes with Cat since mine were mostly AP and hers, not so much. "Dallas from Music?" Another no. Curiously I asked, "Is it a girl?" She nodded her head. "Um… is it Haley from Art Class?" No. "Johanna from Voice?" No. "Lexi? Maya? Jane?" No. The only other person I know that she knows is…. Jade. "Is it Jade?"

"No, I moved on from her. I told you Tori," she said.

"But there's nobody else that I know that you know," I argued.

"There's one person," she said quietly, something very un-Cat like.

"Who?" The suspense was killing me. I was determined not to screw it up for her this time though, not like I did with Danny…and Evan.

Biting down on her bottom lip and looking down the floor she says quietly, "It's you, Tori." Before I even know what's going on her lips are crushed against mine and I'm wrapping my arms around her neck. She tastes like red velvet cupcakes…how do you even taste like that without eating a thousand red velvet cupcakes before hand? Her arms are snaking around my waist and she's deepening the kiss. Weirdly the fire that Jade used to bring to me was relighting, but with Cat. How is this even happening? I finally pulled away, accidently biting down on her lip in the process which made her moan in the sexiest way ever that made me want to go an recapture her lips on mine. Holy Mother Fucking Christ I did **not** just think that.

"CAT! You can't just go around kissing people," I yelled at her. She tilted her head in shame. "I can't deal with this right now. I have to go." With a shake of my head I ran out the door and straight towards… anywhere but here. On the way I found my fingers brushing across my lips, wanting that flavor back.

My life is so screwed up.

**Hey guys! What'd you think? Are you mad at me? Well it get's worse. Don't worry though. You must go through the shit to get through to the good part.**

**Also, if you're craving more Jori stories (like I constantly am) I'm starting a new one. It's ****much**** darker than this one (or at least I plan it to be). It's called, "Karma's A Bitch, Ain't It?" If at least three of you comment on it (good or bad) I'll update this one within the next week (as long as I have internet).**


	19. Chapter 19: Oliver's

Victoria Vega

"I love Jade," I repeated out loud. "I'm in love with Jade. Jade is my soul mate." I continued pacing around and around, trying to convince myself of every word, hoping that by saying it aloud would make it true. "I've been in love with Jade ever since we first hugged. That fire in my stomach when we first touched was unlike any other." The part I didn't admit out loud was that it had been like one other, the one Cat had supplied when we kissed. I shook my head, thinking that if I shook it the facts would become false. "No," I muttered. "Jade and I, we were—are—made for each other."

"Anybody that says that so much probably doesn't believe that," a semi-familiar voice said. I turned my head to look over at the guy that had been sitting a little ways away, who I had thought was just a hobo in nice-ish clothes.

"Oliver?" I hope that's his name… What was Cat's former bibble guard doing here? When I looked at his hands, taking giant fistfuls of bibble and shoving them into his mouth I finally understood why Cat's bibble addiction never went away. I kind of glad it never did, it's so adorable watching her munch away on bibble in Sikowitz's class. I started imagining if she'd bitten on my lip the way she did that bibble… shit! I'm not supposed to be thinking about Cat like that.

"Hey Tori," he said with a nod as he continued chowing down on bibble.

"Why are you eating bibble?"

"It's like a motherfucking drug," he replied. "Once you eat it, you can't stop." Okay, a food this addictive cannot be healthy.

"Um… so what are you doing outside of a boat dock?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he shot back.

"I was just going back to the place I had my first date with somebody," I said tersely. It wasn't any of his damn business. "You?"

"It's a nice place to eat bibble peacefully. Y'know, watching the tide go in and out as you enjoy a delicious, colorful snack," he replied with a nonchalant shoulder shrug. "Is that somebody Jade?"

"Yeah… how'd you know?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, you were just muttering on about loving Jade, that girl who gave up singing at The Platinum Music Awards for you," he replied knowingly. "Y'know, if you gotta keep convincing youself you love her than maybe you should just break up with her."

"I don't want to break up with her. I love her," I stated. Even I didn't believe myself. Shit, I am a crappy actor.

"C'mon girl, level with me. I'm probably not gonna see you again and it's not like I'm gonna go blabbing. Tell me what's going up."

I sighed. Taking a seat on the hard wooden dock next to Oliver I decided, who else am I going to tell this to? "Jade and I were going fine. But things got hard and… I started having feelings for somebody else. Jade hasn't been faithful either, but it's not her fault that she hasn't been. Things just got 10x worse when I kissed that other person tonight. Now I'm confused on who I want now."

"Is the other person Cat?"

I stared in shock. "How'd you know?"

"Well firstly, you could cut the sexual tension between you two with a knife. Secondly, Cat talked a lot about you. She talked about all your little quirks and how she was going to be with you someday. Let me tell you, this girl is hooked on you."

"She is?" Holy crap, when did this happen? How could I have missed this?

"Yeah, and if you ask me, you should give her a chance. She does love you, a fucking blind man could see that," said Oliver genuinely.

"But what about Jade?" I asked hopelessly.

"She might've been good for you at one point but maybe she ain't what you need anymore. You said she's been cheating on you too."

"Not cheating, but hitting on other people in front of me. It's not her fault though," I added hurriedly.

"Whatever you wanna believe is cool, but the point is that maybe you've both grown apart. Maybe you're not what she needs anymore and she's not what you need. You need to cut the ropes, before this relationship just turns into regret and resent," said Oliver wisely. "Go with somebody you have feelings for in the here and now, not somebody you had feelings for once upon a time."

All I could think was that Nobody else's love life could be this bad.

Jade West

BEEEEEEEPPPPP!

"Jade, what the fuck! I'm coming," yelled Beck as he opened the trailer door. He was wearing blue jeans and a light blue plaid t-shirt. His hair was that perfect in-between like he'd tried to make it look good but also made it look like it was just au natural. I never understood how he did it, but his hair was definitely his best feature.

"You made me wait," I replied gruffly.

"I didn't even make you wait five minutes," he replied, his calm returning to him.

"I shouldn't have to wait at all," I argued. As he opened the door I made sure he got a good look at me, whether or not he wanted to. I was wearing fishnet leggings, the shortest black skirt I could dig up from my closet, a red shirt two sizes too small and a loose black tie.

"Jade, you said that this was going to be a friend and a friend only," said Beck warningly.

"And?" I questioned innocently.

"That outfit screams that we are so much more than friends," he said pointedly.

"It's not my fault that you interpret it that way," I continued on innocently. "This was all that was left. I didn't have time to get around to the laundry yet."

"Was this seriously your last outfit," asked Beck unconvinced.

"Yeah," I replied in the most annoyed voice I could muster, which was actually pretty convincing since I'm annoyed at least 99% of the time anyways.

"Okay," responded Beck wearily. "But if you make even one move on me—"

"I know, I know," I responded dramatically. "I won't. You just assume that your so fucking hot that I automatically won't be able to resist throwing myself at you. Jeez Beck, what happened to being humble?"

"Fine," said Beck, holding up his hands in mock surrender. "You got the tickets?" I threw my hand down my bra and pulled them out to show him.

"Good, now let's get on the road," he said.

"Lets."

"So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean

Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide"

Beck nodded his head up and down to the beat as his fist pumped in the air. He sang along loudly to the words I'm sure he knew by heart and even though I really hated rock music, it was all worth it to watch him have all this fun. All this fun would mean he'd be hyped into a high, without the drugs. When you're high you're happier, more vulnerable, and you make bad decisions. Bad decisions like kissing your ex-girlfriend and realizing how you totally still have feelings for her.

"This is my favorite Linkin Park song ever," shouted Beck over the music. It was time for step one.

I walked closer to him and started dancing. At first I was just jumping around and whipping my hair back and forth to the beat. Slowly but surely it evolved into me grinding against him. I knew it wasn't my imagination when I started feeling something harden in his pants.

"Holy shit you're a good dancer, Jade," he yelled. I smiled in response, not that he could see.

"Your damn right I am," I replied.

Suddenly, he pulled away. "But we shouldn't be doing this. You've already got somebody. I shouldn't be doing this." He started walking away from the music, why must've taken a lot of willpower since he has a Linkin Park obsession.

"No, I don't have anybody," I yelled as I chased him down. "I would have you but you won't let me."

He turned around quickly, "You do have somebody, and you just haven't realized it yet."

"What the fuck does that mean?" I argued.

"It means that you and I shouldn't be together, not like this," he shouted angrily.

"Oh really?" I captured his lips roughly against mine. I comforting burn in the pit of my stomach. I knew that I loved him. For some reason it made me think of Tori, the comfort she gave me, but I quickly threw the idea away. His hand reached up and cupped my face as my hands traveled through his unnaturally soft hair.

"Jade," he moaned against me.

I pulled away, and let me tell you, it wasn't easy. "Do you think that we still shouldn't be like this," I said angrily.

"I… I don't know. We should just go home. I… I need to think. Take me home Jade." I did as he said, but I wasn't discouraged. I know what I felt and I know that he felt it too. It would just take some time, but my plan was in motion and Beck would be mine soon.

IF AT LEAST ONE OF YOY FOLLOWS MY TUMBLR I WILL UPDATE WITHIN THE NEXT THREE DAYS! CHECK MY PROFILE AND CLICK ON THE UNEXPLAINABLE MAGIK TUMBLR LINK


	20. Chapter 20: Holding On

Victoria Vega

Jade and I had something real. I loved her. I was ready to give up my virginity to her. We shared a bond. There was an unnamable connection that kept us together, something that drew me to her the moment I met her. Even through all the shit we had been through we'd made it out alive…but the question on my mind was whether or not we had made it out together. I didn't have that same connection with Cat. We had something else though, something that was just as powerful a bond. Jade's filled me up, it kept me in reality. What we had was passion, love, magnetism, and lust. Cat's was comfort, it was caring and attentiveness, it was knowing that she'd always be there just when you needed her to be. It was everything Jade could no longer supply. Once upon a time she had supplied that too, but it wasn't that time anymore. I couldn't blame her for not supplying it anymore since she didn't even know she was supposed to. Even though she didn't bring that anymore shouldn't I at least try to stick it out? Wouldn't she do the same for me? I mean, our relationship wasn't just something you could wipe off your shoulder and keep on walking. She wouldn't ditch me for the lovable, ditzy, oh-so-charming redhead. Then again, I don't know that. She has the same temptations I do with Beck. We're not an item and she's moved on. Don't I deserve to do that too?  
"Calm your tits woman," said André as he placed his tray down on the lunch table.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, highly stressed out.

"There's no way you could make it more obvious," responded André, the ever, mellow fellow in our merry troop of a group.

"Ugh!" I said, pounding my head into the table. The pain sucked but it occupied by mind for a single second, a single 'should I choose Cat or Jade' second and that was all I needed. I wanted that empty not having to deal with my love life feeling back. So I kept on banging my head against the table, but the feeling did not come back. The whole Cat versus Jade debacle was fresh in my mind and wasn't going away, no matter how much I hit my overly sore head against the table.

"TORI!" Yelled André, catching my head before it went down on the table for the… twelfth time?

"What?" I answered miserably.

"Tell me what's going on," he said comfortingly. "I am your best friend. Tell me what's happening. Maybe I could help."

"I doubt it," I replied gruffly. I picked up my light brown messenger bag and started to walk away before André grabbed my wrist and forced me to stay.

"Tell me," he said. The look in his eyes, the genuine empathy he felt for whatever he thought I was going through, made me sit back down and tell him the real story.

It takes a few minutes before I talk, and André doesn't push it. Eventually I just blurt it out, "I kissed Cat."

André's eyes got all wide before they eventually died back down to their normal size. "You kissed Cat?" He asked in a shocked, disbelieving voice. "What about Jade?"

I sighed miserably. "I don't know."

"Tori, this is some serious chiz, you have to talk to me," he said, putting his big, soft hands on mine.

"I do still love Jade," I started off. "But I also have feelings for Cat. I don't know what to do with them anymore. It's just that, Jade's moving on. Maybe I should too. But then I'm left to wonder, should I really give up on Jade? I don't want to, but I also don't want to say no to Cat. What do you think I should do André?"

André snorted. "I think you should get a simpler love life, that's what I think."

I sighed dramatically as I shot him a death glare. "That's not what I mean and you know it."

"I think that whatever you choose I will agree to, it's your life Tori," he said in that annoying way that best friends always do on TV when they don't want to do something actually helpful and choose whom you should be with. Damn it, sometimes these kinds of best friends suck.

"But how do I choose?" I asked.

"Follow your heart Tor, I know you'll figure it out."

"You sound like a Disney Princess movie," I replied sourly.

"It's the truth," said André with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What if my heart doesn't know," I responded desolately.

"Why don't you write a song?" He asked, with a mouth full of food. "That's always helped you before, right?"

"Yeah, I guess…" I said unconvinced. Inspiration and rhymes don't just come like magic y'know. Who says I could even write a decent song that would help me? "Since it's your diea though, you're automatically required to help me."

With a roll of his eyes he responded, "I'd be honored Princess Tori." I knew he was only trying to be sweet, going back to the whole Disney Princess comment but all it did was remind me of how Jade had called me a princess that night on the docks.

"Can you come by tonight?"

"Without a doubt," he replied.

"Good, I'm now going to go and make sure I'm not late for sixth period. Even though you have sixth free, I don't, so I'll see ya tonight, kay?"

"Yup."

It took me a moment to remember that André's only mode of transportation is a bike. "Do you need a ride?"

"With the terrible Trina driving? No. I'll find another way." I nodded knowingly, if I had the choice I'd turn down a ride from Trina too. However, since she's my sister I didn't really have another choice.

I strolled over to my locker, not expecting anything out of the ordinary. So when I opened the locker the white piece of clumsily folded paper surprised me. I opened it cautiously, not knowing what to expect. What was actually in it surprised me.

**Tori,**

** Hi! Right now I'm writing from my bedroom. It's very bright and pink. I love pink. It's a happy color. Happy colors make me happy. You remind me of happy colors. Your so bright, and vivacious (I looked that word up in the fun little word app that tells you what stuff means), and you make me feel happy just like bright colors make me feel. What's even better is that you taste like vanilla. I love vanilla. It's almost as good as Red Velvet Cupcakes, but on you it somehow tastes better than them. I love Red Velvet Cupcakes but I think Vanilla might be my new favorite desert. My brother's outside right now, throwing watermelons at our house. The splattering watermelon guts are soaking our windows. I wish you were here though. The noises are loud. I want you to be here comforting me, hugging me. Anyways… I'm writing this letter because I want you to know that I love you. Whether or not you choose Jade I will always love you. Maybe I'd be better for you than she is. I have endless supplies of bibble I'd be willing to share with you… but only a small portion. I've got even more love for you than I love bibble though, and I want you to consider me. I love you Tori! I love you on all of my fingers and all my toes. All, 1…2…4…5…6…7…8…9…11…12…14…15…16…17…18…19…20.**

—**The Person Your Meant To Be With**

I smiled as I stared at the red lipstick on smudged on the letter. It smelled like Red Velvet Cupcakes. Instantly I frowned, should I really be smiling about Cat? What about Jade? Jesus I had so many relationship issues!

As I closed my locker, still clutching the love letter Beck approached me. "Tori, we need to talk."

"What is it?" I asked distractedly, still thinking about how Cat told me she loved me.

"Something… happened last night," said Beck warily. The nervous look in his eye made me snap back to reality. Beck was a calm, unmoving statue. He didn't show any feelings other than calm, unless he was acting. What could possibly be so bad? "Come with me!" Beck grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the janitor's closet without a fight.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he turned on the light.

"Last night Jade and I went to a rock concert for Linkin Park," admitted Beck. I didn't like where this was going. Despite my conflicting feelings for Cat, I still cared about Jade and didn't want her anywhere alone with Beck. "I told her no funny business, but that didn't stop her."

"What happened?" I asked urgently.

"We… kissed," he said. Instantly a weight lifted off his shoulders, but then was replaced by worry that I was going to beat the shit out of him. Maybe I would too.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Wow!" Beck put up his hands to defend against my girly slaps. "Calm down! I heard about what happened between you and Cat." I stopped almost instantaneously after hearing that. Straightening back up, Beck continued, "I know you kissed her. Cat told me. Do you really think you have any right to slap me?" I looked down, ashamed. "Now here me out! I know that you love Jade, but so do I. Have you ever considered that maybe you're not best for Jade anymore? I used to think you were, but a lot has changed since then. Maybe you're not what she needs anymore." As soon as he said it I started questioning everything I hadn't already questioned and everything I had already questioned. What if he was right? What if I wasn't best for Jade anymore? Should I stop chasing after someone who doesn't want me, and who frankly, I might not want to chase anymore? I looked down at the love letter in my hands. The one that was from Cat. Not from Jade. The one that confessed Cat's love for me, and how maybe I just might be better off with her. But how could I just abandon Jade like that? An argument that I hadn't yet thought of came up in my head, 'How could you keep holding onto something that's no longer yours to hold?' I stared down one more time at the letter before responding.

"You're right," I said quietly. "She's not mine to hold onto anymore. She wants you now. Not me. I want her to move on and I want to move on with her. I give you free reign to try and win her back." Beck looked shocked, like he wasn't expecting his little speech to work at all. "You should go now." Beck bowed his head like a gentleman and scooched past me and out the door. As soon as he was gone I slid down to the floor and bawled my eyes out. It had been my decision to let her go, but it didn't hurt any less.

**Hey guys, how special do you feel? An update in one day? Thanks to the astonishing amount of followers (not 1 but 5) on Tumblr and a strike of inspiration this chapter has come out in one day! *****Happy Dance* I love you guys! Okay, so I have a new challenge for you. I'm posting a new Tumblr link on there. You don't have to follow it, but I'd like it if you did. If two of comments that you read it (it's an original story by me) than I will update within another 3 days. Go to my profile and click on 'thetumblerthatshallnotbename d' one and please read! What'd you guys think? I thought it was long, full of just enough, and we're nearing the end my loyal followers **** Until next time (which will be really soon if at least two of you read and comment that you've read my original story called Katana).**


	21. Chapter 21: Crying Girls

Jade West

I love Beckett Randall Oliver. It might seem a bit premature to say it, but I don't think so, especially since I lost my fucking virginity to the boy—man. The question is whether or not he felt the same way. I mean, I know he does, but I'm worried that if I give him too much time to think about it he's going to start remembering whatever fucking "oath" he gave Tori that said he couldn't date me. What if he honors it and decides to remain loyal to her and ignores the amazing chemistry we have. The only way I could solve this is by finding Tori, convincing her to spill her guts about whatever kind of pact they have, and twist her arm until she lets Beck date me.

I meandered the hallways, hoping that Tori would just magically cross my path. As my luck may have it, she did, but in the most unusual way.

Striding down the hallways, I looked for the brunette with the high cheekbones. "Tori?" I repeatedly called out. No response ever came. However, as I walked past a janitor's closet I heard a not-so-soft crying. Normally I wouldn't bother having to deal with mushy feelings or people crying, but I was desperate to find Tori. If it's not her, which it probably isn't, I can just poke my head in and then close the door and leave that person to their personal moment. If it is Tori than I'll calm her down and manipulate her emotions to my preference.

I put my hand on the handle of the door and as I open it, the crying stops instantaneously. I peek my head in, expecting to see some nerd like Sinjin, but instead I find Tori. Her mascara is running, tears are running down her famously high cheekbones, and her eyes are pure sorrow. It made me feel guilty, knowing I'd be manipulating her emotions at this incredibly weak moment. It seemed almost vile and cruel to think of it at such a vulnerable moment in somebody's life.

"Tori?" I asked curiously, a hint of care shone through my voice and I regretted saying anything at all. A hint of care is all it takes to destroy my bad girl façade. Still, my instincts kicked in and I went to take her in my arms protectively. Despite my better judgment I asked, "What's wrong?" A picture flashed against my eyes, almost like it was a memory. My hair was brown again and I had white highlights in my hair. Tears were running down my face and I was holding a broken, colorful kite in my hands. As I flashed back to reality I felt thoroughly weirded out, but I ignored it.

"It… it's nothing Jade," she replied trying to sound nonchalant. The tears still running down from her eyes begged to differ.

I knew I could've taken the easy path and just said, 'okay' and left, but for some reason I couldn't get myself to just abandon her in her hour of need. The girl was already weeping in my arms, what else did I have to loose? "I know that there's something wrong."

"It's nothing, it's fine. Jade, you can go," said Tori in her every friendly and peppy voice. She wiped away her tears with fisted hands. "Your off the hook, it's okay."

Now I was determined. I had already wasted my time here. I was going to see it though. "No your not." I moved a stray piece of hair from her face and placed it back behind her ears. It seemed to be the movement that broke her, but I don't know why.

The beautiful half-Latina dissolved into another puddle of tears as I pulled that single thread of soft hair back. "I" sob "I just did something" sob. "It had to do it" sob "was the" sob "right thing to do." Sob. "But it still hurts." I nodded in an all-knowing way.

I shhhshed her in the same way you would a hysterical baby as I rubbed her shoulders with my thumbs. "It's okay, what happened?" I asked, making sure to reassure her.

"I... I let go of somebody who I should've let go of long before," she managed to mutter out before going off in another sob. I know it sounded wrong, but my ears perked up in excitement as she said it. I suspected Beck broke up with her. Maybe she finally let him go today. Maybe he could finally be mine.

"Who?" I asked in the most soothing voice I could. I tried to hide my excitement of hearing who it was, but I doubt I did a very good job.

"It doesn't matter," she mumbled. Her tears seemed to be at bay by now and she was recovering. "You and I… we shouldn't be here." She pulled away from my tight grasp but I kept on pulling. I don't know why, but I didn't want to let go of her just yet. "Let go Jade," she mumbled. I didn't like being told what to do, but I knew that I had to lest my actions be questioned. I let go.

"Thank you," she said in appreciation. I nodded a small little gesture but she seemed to understand.

"I'm sure it'll all blow over," I said with a comforting smile… or as comforting as I could.

"I hope so too," she said with a sad but optimistic smile. She walked out of the janitor's closet. I was alone. I don't know why I stayed. Maybe it was to give her some time and space to get away from me. Maybe it was to keep inhaling the sweet scent she smelled like. Maybe it was because I too needed a quiet place to think and wish I could cry.

Eventually I got up from the now abandoned closet and left. As soon as I made it into the hallway a voice I had been so longing to be mine called out, "Jadelyn West." He sounded apologetic.

"What?" I grumbled, knowing that he was just about to come over to me and turn me down again.

In two long strides he appeared in front of me. "I'm sorry." I was about to turn away, to try and hide the tears that would inevitably fall because he had chosen Tori over me, but before I could he took my face in his hands and kissed me. Once again that feeling of comfort burned deep in my core. "I'm sorry it took me so long."

**Hey ya'll. Okay, so I know you guys are wondering, "WTF! Is this still even a Jori story?" To answer yes it is. I plan for Jori to have a happily ever after. Now that that's been settled I also want you to know this was necessary… actually I probably could've avoided all of this if I had wanted too, but then where's the drama that keeps all of you guys so intrigued? Okay, I know it was short, but ya'know, not that much shorter than normal. About 1,000 words. Give or take. I'm very happy today, squash season restarted and I am in a good mood. **

**Challenge for an Update in 2 Days!**

**So, I'm putting a new challenge on the table. If at least 5 of you volunteer to do my science homework I will update in three days… Just Kidding! Okay, the real challenge I ask of you if you want me to update in three days is this: If at least 10 of you have read or read at least one chapter of any FanFiction by either Dragoness114, And. Your. Point, or Sammy McCallister I shall update in two days! Yay! The quicker I update the quicker the Jori comes you guys! By the way, what'd you guys think of that nice little Jori moment (which was ruined by Bade, sorry!)? Anyways, 10 of you must PM me that you read at least one chapter from one of those three authors or just comment that you read at least one chapter from one of those three authors in your review and I shall update by Saturday (2 Days!)!**


	22. Chapter 22: 1Week 2Week BlueJade RedCat

Victoria Vega

It's been a week since I've let Jade go. It sucks.

I don't think it'd be so bad if I had actually let go of her. I've said I've let go of her, I've taken all the necessary actions to appear like I had, but the feelings never went. God how I wish they did. But no, for some unknown reason I had simultaneously pissed off Aphrodite, Karma, and Luck. So instead of getting over the girl with raven hair and colored highlights and maybe even moving on to the amazing redhead who was willing and ready to date someone as damaged as me I pined over Jade. I pined over the girl who wasn't mine to pine over anymore.

"Hey Beck," said the woman who had been the center of all my thoughts lately. She leaned down for a long, steamy kiss with *ugh* Beck. I wanted to vomit up my Cheerio's. What seemed like eternity, but I knew was actually chaste, the kiss ended. I knew Beck had been the one to end it. At least he had the decency to keep their P.D.A at bay when I was around.

"Hey babe," he replied. She took a seat down next to him and I swear her long, long legs seemed to go on forever. I felt somebody bump me and I looked over to my left where Cat was sitting. She was pretending to stare at a cloud, and maybe she was, she did get distracted really easily, but I knew that before that she had purposely meant to bump me. It was cute how jealous Cat would get.

"Tori," she whined. She pointed to the sky and did her signature Cat laugh. "Look it's a bunny!" The comment was innocent enough, but I knew she was really just trying to get my attention away from the lovebirds. I was happy enough to oblige, anything to stop looking at the all-too-happy couple. I didn't know how the cloud looked like a bunny, but it didn't really matter as soon as Cat's hand took mine and pointed it out to me. All of my earlier, 'why can't Jade be mine?' thoughts escaped my mind.

"So cute," I muttered about her. I stared blatantly at the peppy redhead as she looked away.

"I know right," she giggled.

"I wouldn't say cute as much as sexy," a voice cut in. At first I thought Jade was talking about Cat, but when I turned my head she was staring straight at Beck. A feeling of jealousy roared through me, like I wanted to kick the shit out of Beck and then make him cry on the ground until he begged me for mercy. I couldn't though. And as soon as I thought it I knew that's not what I wanted. I just wanted to feel happy again. Unfortunately that was unlikely to happen.

I closed my eyes. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. It couldn't be so awful. Thousands of teens across the world do it. Nothing could be worse than my heartache anyways. Why not just add some physical abuse? Maybe it will make me feel better. I'd do anything to just get her out of my head.

So I did it. I took the pink razorblade from the side of my tub. I dug the sharp tool into my skin and waited for it to draw blood. It hurt at first. I don't stop though. Because even though it hurts, the pain is a sweet release. It diverts my mind from her and it's blissful. So I keep going. I watched as the red blood drips down into the water and disappears down the drain. Then the pain decreased and all it is, is a beautiful ceremony that should be done by all.

When I finally stepped out of the shower I wiped away the blood with my white towel. The bright red against the pristine white is almost a symbol to me. It shows that I'm no longer a lovesick child. I don't make unplanned trips to Yerba. I don't get stuck in cupcakes. I don't search ice cream tops for a Ke$ha performance. I've grown. I don't deal with that trivial kid stuff anymore. Cutting is my way of realizing the world out there isn't daisies and rainbows anymore. It's so much more. It's thunderstorms and poison ivy.

I decided not to put a band-aid on or even touch the marks. They are symbols I don't want healed or hidden. However, I do put on a long-sleeved pajama shirt anyways as I get on my pajamas.

It's only at 1:00am at night, one week later, do I realize how fucked up I was. Cutting myself isn't what I should be doing. That's not it at all. So I do what everybody in the cliché movies do when they need to think. I go for a drive.

So this is what I've turned into? I'm the girl who drives over to her ex's house, not knowing where she's going until she gets there, and stares at the door. I'm the girl who wishes things were different, that she couldn't blatantly see there was a boy pulling the love of her life into the bedroom. I'm the girl who sits there, watching and waiting as she hopes that the woman she loves will come to her senses, see her car out there, and go out and make sweet love to her. I'm the woman the audience pities. I'm the woman who can't let go.

No. No I'm not. I closed my eyes and breathed deep. 'I can do this,' I tell myself. Slowly, after minutes of calming my racing heartbeat and convincing myself I finally put my hand on the shift and push it into drive. My foot hit the gas pedal and I started driving away. No looking back. I am not the woman who can't let go. I'm the woman who is strong. I am not the one the audience pities. I am the woman who let's go and moves on despite her aching heart. I am the woman who leaves because it's for the best.

I told myself all the way to Cat's house. I found myself pacing outside her house for quite awhile before I finally got up the nerve to knock. I heard a voice yell, "I've got it." The sweet sound of an angel is all I need to comfort me.

The girl with red hair, the girl who stuck by me despite my shattered soul and broken life, answers the door. Her smile gives me hope as she says, "Hi Tori."

I'm not a crier. I hadn't cried since last week in the janitor's closet with Jade holding me in her arms. Having her hold me was agony. She was mine without being mine. When I heard Cat's voice say, 'hi Tori,' I lost it. I fell into her arms and I sobbed my heart out. She responded instantly and wrapped her slender arms around my waist.

Happiness filled me. It was slow but it was steady. Cat offered me Kleenex and a chance to talk. It was what I needed. As she made her way to the couch, still holding me in her arms, she managed to keep her arms around me. After, maybe half an hour, she finally let go and offered me a hot chocolate with a piece of Red Velvet Cake she had lying around. Of course I said yes. As she left me the happiness stayed. The happiness and comfort I hadn't felt for months on end. The compassion and love that my black heart thought it couldn't feel anymore was there. That's how I knew.

Cat was what I was looking for. Cat was my way out. She was my way out from cutting myself in the shower. Cat was my way out of depression and sadness and everything Jade had brought me.

So when she came back, skillfully carrying two mugs of hot chocolate and a plate with Red Velvet Cake and two forks, I bombarded her. In a flash I was on my feet and my lips were pressed against hers. There was a crash on the floor that I recognized to be the plates and glasses. I wouldn't have noticed it if the hot liquid hadn't eventually made it to my feet. She took my face in her hands and it grew. I was happy again and everything would be okay.

Eventually we departed, out of breath and unsure what had just happened. "Caterina Valentine, will you go out on a date with me?" I whispered against her face.

"Not even a marathon of the Diddly Bops all eight seasons could stop me," she replied. Coming from anybody that wasn't Cat I'd be like, 'what the fuck' but when she said it, I understood. It was the most romantic thing I'd ever heard.

**I am sorry if that was awful. I've never even used a razor so, ya know, my insight's now very good on that subject, or heartbreak, or really much in general. Happy Turkey Day and Black Friday! I give you this chapter to celebrate **** Ya'll didn't QUITE reach 10 people last time so I ask something new of you. If you want an update by Sunday I want a Review on a new story (yes, a new story) I'm writing (on top of the… what is this now, 4 others I'm writing) it's called "Be Careful What You Say." It's in test-run phase I guess and I just wanna see what I'm doing with it. Thank you my amazing fans and tell me what you think. Spezria26 out!**


	23. Chapter 23: lOve wiZard

It had been months since I'd done this. I'd forgotten everything I ever knew. What was I supposed to wear? I searched my closet frantically. I threw pair after pair of jeans, t-shirts, dresses, heels, and scarves over my shoulder, trying to figure out the absolute perfect outfit.

I held the hot pink, sequined dress up along with my matching pink pumps. Both were thrown into the pile of no's formerly known as the floor of my closet. Next I tried on a plain V-neck dress with white sequins up only one side with black stilettos. I kept the stilettos and threw away the dress. A sleek, elegant white dress that screamed formal and fancy was held up, and again thrown to the floor of my closet. Eventually I came across it, the perfect outfit. It was a beautiful red halter-top, held together so easily. It was fashionable, sleek, and it showed off my breasts enough for Cat to notice but without me looking like a whore. I dug up a pair of curve hugging, black jeans that I remembered throwing down on the floor and slipped them on, matching perfectly. I slipped on the stilettos from before and wrapped a chocolate brown scarf around my neck. Perfect. Now all that was left was my hair.

At around eight o'clock, five minutes before I was supposed to pick up Cat, I was ready. A thick layer of mascara coated my lined eyes as I puckered my glossed lips in the mirror, flipping my newly straightened hair one more time before I drove over to pick up my date. As soon as I left the bathroom I started panicking, her house was twenty minutes away! I grabbed my bejeweled purse off the side and ran out the door.

Fifteen minutes late, I appeared at Cat's door and hastily rang the doorbell. She opened the door instantly. All I could do was stand in awe. I was staring at a goddess. Her hair was curled, she was wearing a yellow dress that made me feel like I was right at one thousand rays of sunlight, and she was absolutely gorgeous. The only person I could think of who ever looked as good as the girl I was staring at right now was… Jade.

A picture of the Goth girl in a dead black, mourners dress filled my head, killing my buzz instantly. "Why'd you give up on us?" She asked eerily. I close my eyes and make her disappear from my thoughts, and suddenly she's gone.

"Wow Cat, you look amazing," I said.

"So do you Tori," said Cat. "I thought that since you were fifteen minutes late that maybe you didn't wanna come anymore. I know that's not true now."

"Of course I wanted to come," I said earnestly. I hold out my arm for her to link with, "M'lady?" She links her arm with mine and we walk to my car.

"Where are we going?" Cat asked curiously.

I looked over at her, putting on my best shell-shocked face. "Didn't the flying monkey tell you?"

Her face lights up brighter than her dress, "Flying Monkeys?" She started excitedly vibrating against me.

"Yeah! I told one to come over and tell you where we're going! Argh! I'm going to have to have a stern talking to with Grog."

She squealed. "You know a flying monkey named Grog?"

"Of course," I said with a smile. "You were supposed to as well but I guess he got confused with the directions I gave him."

"Can we wait until he gets here so he can tell me where we're going?"

"No," I said. "We've got a flying balloon we've got to catch or else we might not make it to Oz in time."

"Oz!" Cat squealed as she attacked me in a hug. "You're taking me to Oz!" She gave me a chaste peck on the lips, "You are the best girlfriend ever!" The statement left me in shock. I was her… girlfriend? Oh. My. God.

It took me a few moments to talk, "I'm your girlfriend?"

"Of course, silly goose! Now let's go to Oz!" The cute redhead pulls on my arm.

A smile dazzled my face as soon as she said it, "Then let's get into my car so we can get over to that balloon!" She smiled as I took her hand and led her towards my car.

"This is the best date ever!" She screamed happily.

**Jori versus Cori**

"That hot air balloon ride was amazing!" I laughed as Cat took my hand and got off. She stepped off gracefully and started looking around to see where we were. As she looked around I snuck Bob, the hot air balloon guy, a twenty.

"This is Oz!" Cat looked around, astounded. I take a lot of pride in the amount of time it took me to set this up. I had set up a miniature Oz. My parents were thrilled that I was finally getting over Jade and were willing to spend as much money as it took for me to get over her once and for all. With my mom being a neuro-surgeon it wasn't so hard to get the money. I had hired some extra hands to help me out, but I also got André and Robbie to help me as well. Asking Jade and Beck to help was just… too weird.

The balloon had landed us in an abandoned field with daises covering a lot of it. I had laid out a track of yellow tiles (they had cost a very pretty penny) that eventually led to a green bounce house, also known as the Emerald City. I had set up a picnic blanket with food and I had a picnic blanket to the side, filled with something** very** special. Yes, I realized how extravagant that sounds for a first date, but I decided I needed to go all out. Cat was worth it.

"It's so beautiful!"

"It is," I replied. "It's our only little corner of Oz. Nobody but us can be here."

"Thank you so much Tori!" Cat gave me another giant hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I've always wanted to go to Oz."

"I know Kitty-Cat," I laughed. "Now come on, I've got a picnic set up for us!" I carefully walked the 'yellow brick road,' knowing that Cat wouldn't have it any other way. We reached the picnic blanket quickly.

I had laid it out with one plate of spaghetti and meatballs; yes I did go for a Lady and the Tramp type thing, giant lollipops, two bags of skittles, a bag of bible, and a five-pound gummy bear.

"Oh my God!" Cat, of course, went straight for the small bag of bibble. "This is so amazing!" She stuffed her mouth full of the colorful candy.

"You like it?"

"Like it? I love it!"

The rest of the night consisted of Cat stuffing her face with every single piece of candy there. She abstained from the pasta so that she could eat the candy, so the lady and the tramp meatball-at-the-middle thing didn't work.

When we were finally done eating and Cat was so buzzed on candy that she could've exploded with energy I finally took of the special surprise. I reached into what appeared to be empty picnic basket and picked **it **up. As I pulled it I revealed a chocolate Labrador puppy. It was the cutest damn thing in the whole pet shop, and I knew how much Cat liked animals, so I got her a dog.

"Oh my god!" Cat dropped the skittle in her hand and instantly grabbed the puppy. She was a natural, nurturing it and playing with it. "You got me a puppy!"

"Yup." I felt a satisfied smile cross my lips. This was one date I knew Cat would never forget.

"You are the best girlfriend in the world!" Cat captured my bottom lip between hers and we shared a kiss. She still held the puppy in one of her hands, but the other reached up to capture my face. I captured her sensual hips in my hands and as I leaned her back against the picnic blanket she let go of the puppy. We stayed kissing like that for quite awhile until we finally came back up for air. Jade made me feel a lot of things, but at that moment I couldn't remember how anything she made me feel could be better than what Cat just made me feel.

Thankfully the puppy hadn't gone too far, since it was still dining on Cat's skittles, and Cat swept it back up in her arms. Me, still being on cloud nine, didn't hear Cat ask her question the first time.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I asked whether or not he has a name, silly!"

"Um… no," I said, still recovering from the effects of the amazing kiss.

"I'm going to name it… Tutor!"

I wrinkled my eyebrows, "Tutor?"

"Yeah! That was the name of the dog in the "Wizard of Oz."

Aha! I laughed. "The dogs name was Todo, not Tutor."

"Todo it is then!" We both laughed as we played with the dog, officially known as Todo.

Eventually Cat got up, still nestling the dog against her chest. "Come on, let's take Todo to the Emerald City!"

"Sure," I laughed. As we walked, hand in paw in hand, Jade and I became a distant memory, one that I could soon forget easily.

**So last night I stayed up until 5am reading a Brittana fiction, it was bloody brilliant. I highly suggest it if you support Brittana, it was called "Been There All Along" by Parispal. Anyways, I finally understand what you're going through when I write this. I started yelling into my pillow (so my parents wouldn't hear) every time Santana fucked up and Brittany ran to Quinn. Argh! It was pretty torturous so I finally understand your pain when you read that Tori ran to Cat. Which is why I'm only doing this chapter as a dedicated Cori thing. Next chapter will still be Cori, but it's also where the plotline get's super important on how Jori gets back together so I'm hoping that'll help. I just had to tell you guys that. And I know most of ya'll out there are Cori haters, but come one, that date was a really cute idea, right?**

**Also: if you want me to update by tomorrow 5 of you must follow "Quotes." A one-shot story written by me since I can't help but start writing different stories. I need to stop though. Also, thank you so much for the ****12**** people who followed "BCWYS" when I only asked for 5! Thanks!**

**Spezria26 Out! **


	24. Chapter 24: Memories

6 Months Later…

Jade West

"So what is it today? Another talk about my feelings 'cause I'm pretty sure that I've told you all the feelings I'm going to tell you," I said. "Not to mention all this feeling talk we've been doing for the past like… 2 months has gotten me nowhere with my memories."

"Talking about your feelings isn't supposed to help you remember, it's supposed to get you to open up about your life so you become completely comfortable telling me anything," reasoned Laura.

"Anything? Ms. VeraVerto, do you wanna know about my sex life because I mean, if your boyfriend isn't giving it out you can't just live vicariously through me." I wiggled my eyebrows and she laughed.

"I don't need to know anything about your sex life unless you wanna tell me about it. Not to mention, if anybody I imagine you'd be living vicariously through mine." She winked at me and I laughed. She was right, I felt almost as comfortable with her as I did with Beck.

"But no, we're not going to talk about your feelings or your sex life today, Jade," said Laura with a laugh.

"Oh?" I'm surprised. I expected her to make me cough it up again.

"We're trying something new today," she said with a sly smile.

"And that is…" I made a motion with my hand for her to elaborate.

"I'm going to put you under hypnosis."

"No fucking way," I responded coolly, leaning back in my chair. I might feel comfortable talking to her but I don't feel comfortable being so susceptible. She could make me start like… feeling myself up every time that someone said hi. I know she could do that because that's what I made Sinjin do two months ago. Eventually he promised me one thousand dollars to switch it back and I finally did.

"Come on, Jade. I'll even videotape it so that you know exactly what happened. I won't trick you or anything," said Laura. She held up her right hand, "Scouts honor."

"You were never a girl scout," I challenged.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Still counts." I smirked. "Jade please, don't you want to uncover some of your memories?"

"Well duh," I responded. "But not when I'm like… under your fucking control. I'm not controlled, I control."

"Don't think of it as control, think of it as…" Laura paused as she though of just the right thing to say. "You're controlling me."

I raised an eyebrow. "And how in the world would I be controlling you if I'm the one snoozing on the couch?"

"Well If I mess with you I'm screwed because you're the customer, I'm actually pretty much under your control."

I think on it for a few minutes before responding. "Okay. However, I want to see those videotapes and I want to be able to clearly see the numbers of the digital clock."

"Deal," Laura said, offering out her hand to shake. I shake and the deal is struck.

"Now, lie back down on the couch." I did as she said. She pulled a stopwatch attached to a string and started swinging it back and forth. "Now watch the clock and focus only on the sound of my voice."

A trustworthy voice echoed around the halls, "Now imagine your in a room with doors." Suddenly, I'm in circular room that never seems to end with thousands upon thousands of door and windows. "Choose a door," the voice said again. So I do, enchanted by the mysterious voice.

_I looked down at the fish tank, filled with small fish that Trina called "Pooka Fish." Apparently she knew a guy. My gaze turned back to André, Robbie, and Trina. They all gave me a reassuring, all-too-gung-ho look. "Are you sure this is safe? Beck asked._

"_We all did it," said Robbie, motioning in a circle. André nods in agreement._

"_Does it hurt?" I asked, sounding oddly fearful._

"_Nope," said Robbie._

"_Oh," I said disappointedly. Pain is pleasure in my book. I feel Beck turn his head and give me a look, but I ignore it and keep looking down at the strange, feet-softening fish._

"_Come on," encouraged older Vega. "If you want your feet to feel all baby soft."_

_Young Vega, wearing a red, I love Lincoln Boulevard shirt that I wished showed off more (although I'm not sure why), comes rushing down the stairs. "Okay, I have left her five voice mails and sent her twelve text messages. Why won't Cat talk to me?"_

"_Cause you squirted hot cheese in her ear." I lashed out in my brain, I had wanted to answer that and make her feel even worse about herself. Tori looked up at the sky in self-loathing._

"_And played smooshy face with her boyfriend," added Robbie. _

"_Those things upset some girls," I added wittily, glad I'd gotten my piece in. Tori looked down at her phone again, as if expecting some sort of miracle that Cat would text her. Psh! If I was Cat I wouldn't call Vega either, even if she started giving me a lap dance._

"_You wanna try the pooka fish?" Trina offered. _

"_You got rice and soy sauce?"_

"_No."_

"_Then no!" Tori huffed back upstairs. I don't understand how she could resist having such soft feet._

"_Okay guys, do it," coaxed Trina._

"_Do it," said Robbie and André in-sync._

_From behind our heads Rex cheers us on, "Do it!" Garrr! Why haven't I thrown this puppet in the wood chipper yet? _

_Beck gives me a queer look before he motions with his hands a 'why not?' sort of thing. We both stick our feet in. Him being more ambitious he does two at once, but I'm going to be cautious and if this sucks I wanna have one foot out of the water so I can kick Trina square in the jaw. The cold water and the fish tickling my feet is shocking but I soon become used to it and then it feels__ so__ good. I closed my eyes. Damn! These tiny fish could give me an orgasm._

"_See," said Trina in her, high-and-mighty voice. I swear if this wasn't so damn relaxing I would tell her to shove it._

"_It feels good, right?" André pointed out._

"_It feels um…" Beck tried to think of the right word._

"_It's kind of like…um." We're both at a loss for words. It's just so damn good._

"_Like a million tiny fish kisses," said Rex. Now I remember why I don't scrap Rex._

"_Yeah," we both say harmoniously. _

That's when I woke up. Laura jumped me like she was a sex-deprived beast and asked, "What did you see?"

"Jesus Laura, cool it. If you don't mind I've got like… hypnosis hangover or something." Laura abstained and went to go sit in a farther away chair. I clutched my temple for a little while before I finally spoke up.

"I was sticking my feet in a fish tank with pooka fish. It felt really good," I muttered.

"Pooka fish are deadly," said a shocked Laura. "Maybe you heard wrong."

"Nope. I know exactly what they said."

"I can't believe you even still alive," said Laura. She stared at me like I was a miracle baby or something.

"Well I'm here and in the flesh. Can I go now?"

"Not quite. Who was there?"

"Beck, André, Trina, Tori, and Robbie," I replied easily.

"Good, I want you to track them down and confirm that this happened."

"Do I have to?" I bemoaned.

"Yes."

"Fine. Now can I go?"

"Yup, your all free Jade." That left me to wonder why, when I had that orgasm-y feeling going through me as the pooka fish ate at my feet, I had imagined it was Tori who was making me feel like that.

**Tori Vega**

"Hey," Jade said, taking her normal seat at the lunch table. She leaned over towards Beck and gave him a long kiss.

"Hi babe," he said as soon as they departed. And no, I'm not hung up on Jade anymore. I've moved on with Cat and I've accepted that she's never going to remember me. If Jade got her memory back than maybe things would change again, but it's been almost eight months, she's not getting her memory back and I've accepted it.

"Hey Jadey," said Cat happily.

"Hey, are you guys going to the Final Jam for all of Anthony's music classes?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Jade said flippantly.

"Of course," said Beck. "Well be there to support you." He gave her a wary glance, but she ignored it.

"Tori and I are singing a love song," said Cat happily.

"Of course," said Jade with an eye roll. "The happy couple will sing a love song. Cliché much? Lemme guess, it entails your love story and shit?"

"Actually it's a combo of how Cat and I fell in…" I got awkward and nervous at the idea of saying love. Neither of us had said it yet and I certainly didn't want to say it if Cat didn't feel the same. Instead I decided on saying, "…like and me and somebody else."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you two was actually a you three relationship. Who is it?" The biting smile on her face made me roll my eyes.

"Jade, c'mon," said Beck.

"Somebody I've long since gotten over," I replied.

"Come on, tell me," challenged Jade.

I stared back at her, "Girls don't kiss and tell." She raised an eyebrow and from then on she was silenced.

After a few minutes Beck started up a conversation again, "So how were things with Laura?"

"Oh shit!" A realization crossed Jade's face. "I was supposed to ask you, did we ever stick our feet into some water with pooka fish in them?"

"Yeah. Why?" Beck asked, confused. Suddenly Jade's lips captured Beck's against her own and they shared a deeply passionate kiss that reminded me of Cat and I.

When they finally released and breathed Jade replied, "Because I'm starting to get my memory back!"

A look of shock crossed all of our faces. "Your… your memory!" Jade nodded happily and Beck and her shared another deeply passionate kiss.

"Yay!" Cat jumped me and kissed me in celebration. Of course, I gladly accepted Cat's lips against my own. I loved Cat. But there was a voice, nagging in the back of my head, reminding me that everything that I'd built with Cat and that Beck had built with Jade could come crashing down. Everything could change from here on out, and even Cat's soft lips against mine couldn't prevent me from thinking that.

**You my fantastical readers are amazing. I've gotten seven follows in the last… what is it, four hours for my story "Quotes" and some of you were already following it beforehand. Yay! So I'm posting this within the same day I posted the previous one. I hope you guys enjoy. Here's the new challenge for me to update by… how about Thursday: How many of you watch either Pretty Little Liars or Once Upon a Time. Let me know and if ten of you watch either one (but if you watch both let me know and I'll count it for two) then I will update by Thursday. **


	25. Chapter 25: Fall Out

Tori Vega

Jade. Was. Remembering.

Jade was remembering.

Jade was remembering.

Fuck. My Life.

Agh! I had finally gotten my shit together after the beautiful Goth had broken my heart. I had finally embraced Cat and found the love and affection I missed and deserved. Everybody was happy. I had Cat and Cat had me. Beck had Jade and Jade had Beck. This could screw up everything.

Maybe she won't remember. Maybe 'us' isn't important enough for her to remember. Thinking that left a sour taste in my mouth. Granted, I didn't want her to mess everything up with Cat and me but I also didn't want 'us' to have meant nothing to her when once-upon-a-time 'us' had been my everything. I brushed off the thought that I hadn't been important to her. I knew I was.

Maybe she'll remember it and she just won't care? Maybe she'll just call it an experiment. No feelings will be awoken. A lie. They already had been. As soon as she said that she was getting her memory back my heart leapt out of my chest and ran to try and win her back. That's what I feared most though. Not that she would remember. Not that she'd just play it off as a nothing or an experiment. I was afraid that I'd run back to her and break both Cat's heart and mine.

I had gotten over Jade months ago, but she was my first real love. You can't just erase feelings that strong, unfortunately. It's not that I loved Cat any less. It's just that my heart was now split in half. One half pining for Jade again and the other wanting to stay glued to Cat's. Cat was security and comfort and loving affection. Jade was burning, fiery danger of passion and lust. I thought selfishly, why couldn't I just have both?

"Tori! Have you seen my hot pink nail polish?" Trina screamed down the hallway. She quickly barged into my bedroom, where I was lying on my bed looking up at the ceiling like a retard.

"Ugh! I haven't seen your fucking nail polish, Trina! Now leave!" I waited to hear the pounding footsteps of Trina's fast feet but they didn't come. Instead she silently padded over to my bed and took a seat. I sat up to give her a curious look. Like, what the hell are you doing, type look.

"That's the first time you've ever sworn in front of me," said Trina quietly. My heart broke as I looked into her hurt eyes. I caved in and gave her a huge hug.

"I'm sorry Trina," I said. "I'm just a little on edge."

Trina pulled away. "Are you kidding? You think I'm upset, you're finally sounding like a normal, fucking teenager!" I gave her a disbelieving look. My sister would never actually understand real pain. I sighed. She was hopeless."However, even though I'm glad you actually sound like a normal human being, I do know that there's something wrong. Although I encourage your continuing swearing, right now it's a huge indicator something's wrong. So come on, tell me what's up." I looked at her nervously. I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell Trina. Sure, I needed to talk to somebody but that didn't mean that I wanted to talk to Trina. "Come on," she nudged me playfully in the stomach. "I was really cool when you came out of the closet, tell me what's happening!"

Her whining eventually got to me and I finally mumbled out, "Jade's memory is coming back."

"What!" Her eyes bulge out like an anime comic and I'm left to wonder if this is what I looked like when I heard the news from Jade. "Aren't you with Cat?"

"Yup," I said sullenly.

"Do you still love Jade?"

I pause for a minute to think. Even though Trina was vibrating against the couch, anxious for my answer, she remained silent and patiently waited for my answer. For that I was thankful.

"I think I might be," I finally admitted aloud.

"Do you think she's going to remember you and her… ya know… being with you?"

"I don't know," I deadpanned.

"Do you think she might start loving you back again?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know what you're going to do if she does?"

"No."

"Do you want her to?"

"I don't know."

"So, you're in quite the predicament here," she said.

"Obviously."

"I'm afraid lesbian love triangles involving an ex-girlfriend who lost her memory and a new girlfriend with a perfectly fine memory are not my forte. Now, if this were just a normal lesbian love triangle I'd know what to do. I, myself, am not lesbian but yet I've been involved in a lesbian love triangle." I gave her a skeptical eyebrow. She didn't notice. "I guess it's time I refer to my great knowledge of movies!"

I chuckled. She put her hands up to her temples and rubbed. "Well, in pretty much every movie out there the ex-girlfriend is always bad, but your situation is a bit different. In The Vow Channing's ex-girlfriend had memory loss. He never gave up on her. Then again…" Trina thought silently to herself, contemplating how to solve my problems for me. Eventually she finally spoke up, "I guess the best advice I can give you is some of the oldest in the book."

"What?"

"Follow your heart." She tapped my chest and gave me a beautiful, unselfish smile.

I flopped back down on my bed. "My heart doesn't know what it wants," I moaned into a pillow.

She leaned down next to me, "Matters of the heart are never easy. You just need time, patience, and the trust in yourself." Suddenly my dear old sister shot up. "That is like, brilliant advice. I should make a play about this and use that line! It would be a best seller! I'll make it as big as 'Chicago' was!" She raced out of the room. I laughed. Despite the awful sense of choosing I knew would eventually come and Trina's ever-selfish personality it was still funny. It was like a sign that even with all this shit going on Trina was still Trina, and the world would be okay as long as that stayed intact.

So Trina left me to write a not-so-bestseller play, so I could ponder my fate. Cat or Jade? My heart couldn't answer. It sucked being in love with two people at once.

1 Week Later…

Jade West

The sessions had been going well. Laura decided that hypnosis was my best chance of getting my memory back and so I've met with her afterschool everyday. We used to meet about two times a week, maybe an extra time if I had some sort of weird panic-crash attack, but now I was so eager to get my memory back that I went everyday. Some days were duds, which really sucked, but most days were good.

I had a few really great memories lately. There was one from when Cat and I were having a sleepover because my place was being fumigated. Man, messing with her Slap Bedtime Story Video was such a funny memory to relive. There was one where Tori and I were watching some movie together on the couch, her head in my lap. It was a boring memory, but still worth it. Finally there were quite a few memories about Beck and I. How I went to Cheesecake Factory with him, how I spent the night with him in his R.V because my parents had been fighting, and even a trivial memory of us just talking about lemonade.

I walked into the office and, as always, she sat in the chair of her desk, buried in her work. "Hey Laura," I said. I flopped onto the couch, lying comfortably on my back. "Let's get this session started."

"Wow Jade," she responded happily. "You sound almost… giddy for this."

"Well after remembering more about my life is really exciting to me," I replied. "Now chop-chop!" I snapped my fingers, bossing her around like she was a dog.

"Jadelyn, be patient. I'll be there soon," said Laura absently.

"I hate the name Jadelyn, that's why I go by Jade," I grumbled.

"Stop whining **Jade**," she said, making a point to say my nickname. "I'll be there in a moment." I silently complained in my head anyways as I waited for her to come.

Eventually the psych came around and sat on the chair across from me. "You ready?"

"Yeah," I said, bored. "I've been ready for the last ten minutes. Let's get on with it!" I watched the timepiece she was swinging back and forth and felt myself losing a hold on reality. The soft serenity of sleep called to me and I slipped away to a peaceful bliss.

"Pick a door," the familiar but not quite recognizable voice called to me. I looked around, and feeling like a little child, played eenie-meenie. Of course, Justin Bieber's all-too-addictive song ran through my head. Eventually I picked a dark purple door and walked through.

The bright golden light that blinded me as I walked in was different than some of the others. For some reason my subconscious remembered the other times I had been here. That blinding light had felt cold and gray before. This light felt warm and… pink. Ugh! The idea of such a… happy, Cat-like color running through my mind should've disgusted me. Yet, I couldn't help but revel in it's good feeling.

"_Ahhh!" Jack the Ripper popped out from behind the wall. Everybody who'd ever seen the movie saw it coming, but still my Tori screamd._

_ "Tori," I whispered into her ear. "Relax, it's only a movie." I stroked her soft, brown hair gently in an effort to comfort her._

_ She looked up at me from where her head was placed firmly against my shoulder. "It's still scary."_

_ "It's okay Tori," I said. "I'll protect you. I'll always protect you."_

_ "I know, Jade." She leaned up to give me a peck on the cheek. The kiss quickly deepened as I put a hand up to Tori's soft cheek. God I loved feeling those cheekbones. The sound of Jack the Ripper stabbing the young hoe was forgotten by both of us as Tori put a hand on my hip, drawing me closer to her. After a few seconds of intense kissing I ran my tongue across her lips, asking for permission. She opened her mouth and the battle for tongue dominance began. I, of course, won as my tongue probed her sweet mouth. She tasted like… god I don't even know. The only other way to describe it was rainbows and unicorns and all the other gay thoughts in the world. And let me tell you, if you haven't had a kiss that makes you think gay thoughts, even if you're gay, than you've never been kissed. I slowly tipped us back against the couch, me on top of course. My hands traveled from Tori's cheek to her B-Cup breasts. I started rubbing the soft skin from through her shirt and she growled possibly the sexiest moan in the history of sexy. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I got the message._

_ I picked up the girl, who was as light as a feather, and started carrying her upstairs. Her soft hands ran through my hair and damn, what a rush. We eventually made it up to her bedroom and I laid her against her sheets. Soon I pulled back from her lips and started searching for that delicious pulse point of hers. Moving from my waist, Tori took over the job of boob fondling as I sucked on her pulse point, biting down ever so slightly. "Oh Jade!" The warm, wet feeling in my underwear was welcome. She murmured. I barely noticed when she started unbuttoning my black flannel. It was only until the warmth of her hands started tweaking my nipples through my bra, did I notice. _

_ "Mmmmm," I said, against her neck. Her thigh slipped in between my legs and I rubbed against it. "Holy fucking crap!" This was probably the best feeling in the world, rubbing against Tori, kissing her, as she played with my breasts. I wanted more clothes off. Just as I was about to start taking off her not-revealing-enough V-neck she stopped me._

_ "Jade," she groaned against me. "We need to stop… before we loose control."_

_ "Who says I want control?" I teased. I was about to get some friction on her thigh but it was soon replaced by air. "Tori!" I pouted._

_ "No Jade, you said that we would wait," said Tori._

_ "Doesn't this change the rules a little bit?" I asked. I knew that there was no hope it would, but I still tried._

_ "I wish Jade. I'd like nothing better than to take you right here and now." The statement instantly made my underwear even wetter. "But you promised me that we wouldn't do it yet."_

_ Damn my fucking promises! I sighed. "You're really going to leave me all hot and bothered like this?"_

_ "Yup," replied Tori with a smirk._

_ "Fine," I replied angrily. "Can I use your shower than? And a new pair of underwear, these are kinda… ruined."_

_ Tori smiled that smile that totally made me forgive her for leaving me high and dry. "Sure. First drawer. I'll be downstairs." She gave me a kiss on the lips, which I, of course, tried to deepen. She quickly ended the kiss and with a loving smile walked back downstairs. God why did I have to be turned on by the biggest vagina tease in H.A?_

As I quickly stirred from the dream-like state I started processing everything that just happened. To say that my mind was yelling, 'what the fuck' was an understatement. To say that my mind had just been blown to a thousand pieces, taped back together, blown again, and was now just completely shut down was more like it. I thought for a little while about what just happened, Tori and me making out, what was that? A fling? An experiment? A moment of weakness? Sure I've always found girls… nice to look at but I'm not gay… am I? It was only until Laura awkwardly cleared her throat did I realize that I'd totally had my hand down my pants his whole time.

**I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. No, I did not copy and past any of those.**

**I know I said I'd update Thursday and today is Saturday but I had a history paper Thursday night and Friday night I ran out of time. It may surprise you but I have a social life… lol, no I don't I was just being lazy and watching TV on Friday. Anyways, please forgive me for being 2 days late with that smexy memory. Shit. Just. Got. Serious. So, what's up next for this Jori stuff? And how will Jade react to being gay. I'm not sure yet. I'll update whenever I can, I'll try for A.S.A.P but having a character figure out if they're gay or not cannot exactly be easy to write (I'm assuming) so, yeah. Thanks for sticking with me!**


	26. Chapter 26: Trail of Broken Hearts

Jade West

"Now before you say anything let's just… not say anything," I declared, striding into Laura's office with confidence.

She looked up from her paper work slowly. "Well okay then. Your memories are your own. Personal. I'll leave it be."

"Thank you," I replied tersely. "Now, let's get started with this thing." I fell back onto the couch and she comes over to me.

"Has that last memory affected you at all?" Laura asked very professional like.

I rolled my eyes. "I thought we said we weren't going to talk about this."

"It's only protocol," she replied.

"Fine. Not really."

"Elaborate," she pushed.

"No."

"Jade, the purpose of these sessions is so that you can tell somebody about your feelings, rather than just bottling them up inside."

"I thought they were to get my memory back," I responded sassily.

"That's an extra thing. The main thing if for you to be open and honest with me."

"God, you actually sound like a therapist right now," I said, annoyed.

"As opposed to all the other times we've met?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow and a playful smirk.

"Yeah, the reason I talk to you at all is because you don't act like a boring, fucking therapist who psycho-analyzes me."

"So you'd rather me be all, 'Yo dawg, wassup homie?" She joked.

"No. I'll kick you in the crotch if you do that because I hope you realize that none of those are actual words. They're just dumbass slang that people say because they think it makes the cool but all it does is make them seem ten times more desperate than a person waving a sign that says, 'I'm desperate.'"

She gave me a fond, laughing look. "Okay, fine. But I want you to know that I'm open. Anything you say doesn't leave this room."

"I know the rules," I said tiredly. "Now can we just get on with this thing?"

Laura nodded. She pulled out the stopwatch that always remained in her pocket and started dangling it back and forth. I watched like always and she starts to speak, "Focus on the sound of my voice." The foggy haze that I always feel starts to come over me.

"Now imagine a room with doors." Suddenly, I'm back in that endless room of doors. "Choose a door." I look around. Nothing looks important at first. They are all just doors, nothing exceptional that I must see like all the other times I've been here. Then, I see it. It's an Iron Door. It looks like the door for a complicated safe. My hand reaches for it and with a flash of blinding light I'm in a memory.

_I couldn't believe that I'm voluntarily coming to Vega's. Fucking Beck. I rang the doorbell again. "Coming!" Called Tori. I could hear her feet pad through the house; they really need a thicker door._

_ As soon as she opened the door I saw it. Beck was right. André, Cat, and Robbie are here. Our 'friends' were here and we weren't invited. A look of terror crossed Tori's eyes. "Oh! Great… It's you guys."_

_ "See! They're all here," said Beck. He walked straight in and motioned his hands to the group. "I told you they'd all be here!" I hate it when he's right and I'm wrong._

_ "Listen, I am sorry that we didn't invite you guys to play," said Tori with an overly guilty voice. "But uh-"_

_ "Tell her why you didn't invite us to play," cut in Beck._

_ She looked like a deer caught in a headlight. "Well… 'cause… we were… planning your surprise party?" She couldn't lie. If her voice weren't so slightly above average (okay, I admit, it's pretty fucking amazing) then she wouldn't be at H.A. She couldn't act. _

_ I threw her a confused look. "What?"_

_ André, wearing a not-so-manly, dark purple shirt gets up. "Alright," he said in an infuriated tone. "We didn't invite you guys to play because you two are always screaming at each other," he accused us as he pointed his red lollipop, "and it makes everybody feel awkward and it makes Cat faint and sometimes it makes Robbie cry!" So Beck was right…_

_ "One time! I cried one time!" Robbie tried to defend himself._

_ "Six times," countered Rex._

_ "Six times!" Robbie corrected himself. Wow, what a loser._

_ "See! We fight so much even our friends don't want us around!" Beck yelled at me._

_ I put up fingers to count each one I said, "Tori's not my friend." She might be more than a friend… "I tolerate Robbie. No one likes Trina and Cat's basically a pet." See, not my friends! Only André is a sorta-friend._

_ Cat put her hands up in the form of paws and saws, 'arf.' Which is really dumb because she's just further degrading herself and her name is Cat, she should be a Cat._

_ "Are you guys going to let her say that nobody likes me?" Trina asked, standing up. I noticed Tori looking up at the ceiling, avoiding answering. I give Beck my innocent eyes and a smirk, see, none of them are my friends and all those statements are true._

_ "So, why don't you guys play cards with us?" Tori put her warm hands around my arms for a moment and then directed me towards the table._

_ "Look, I don't wanna be your boyfriend if we're just gonna fight all the time," admitted Beck._

_ "So you wanna break-up?" I suggested. I don't want to break up, but what else am I to say?_

_ "No, I didn't say that! I'm just saying-"_

_ That annoying bitch Trina came into our conversation, "Are—you guys breaking up? Because I'm not dating anyone and I always thought that Beck and I would make the," I throw a pillow at her face. "Perfect couple."_

_ "Next time it's a hammer," I yelled at her. I kind of hoped there'd be a next time, I'd love to throw a hammer at that annoying, conceited Vega. She gave me a hateful glare. "Come on Beck! Take me to get some food." I started to walk away, symbolizing our leaving._

_ "I'm tired of fighting." For the first time in a long time I heard him. Really heard him. He was tired. Exhausted, even. He sounded ready to end this. Stop it all._

_ "Okay. I'm going to walk out that door and I'm going to count to ten."_

_ "Don't forget three," Cat said awkwardly. We all give her a queer look. "Some people forget it." Nobody forgets three!  
"If I get to ten and you're not out there, I'm going home." I issued the challenge and walked out the door._

_ "One!"_

_ "Two!"_

_ "Three!" I could hear my voice getting shriller each time, m ore worried that he wouldn't come out and that we would be over._

_ "Four!"_

_ "Five!"_

_ "Six!" I heard yelling and screaming and maybe a body hitting the floor. Trina yelled out 'I'm a really fun girl.' I waited until I couldn't hear the yelling anymore, when I knew that it was done._

_ "Seven!" _

_ "Eight!"_

_ "Nine!"_

_ "Ten!" I waited for that door to open. I waited for Beck to open the door, sigh, give me a kiss on the head, and lead me out to buy me some ice cream or something. He doesn't. My hand reached for the door, but I stop myself. This is what he wants. So I walked away. I walked away from my boyfriend, my shoulder-to-cry-on, and my anchor. I walked away from two years of memories._

_ I get into my car and start up the engine. As soon as my foot hits that gas pedal it's over. There's no going back. So I jammed my foot on the pedal, making sure not to loose my nerve. And as soon as I'm out of range I cry. I cry for everything I've lost. I cry._

I woke up. The memory still flooding through my system I felt the tears in my eyes and I noticed Laura looking at me, concerned.

"What happened?" She asked quietly.

I sat there silently for a while. Finally, I speak up. "What always happens." Laura looked at me expectantly. "A trail of broken hearts."


	27. Chapter 27: Tears and Tries

Jade West

"We need to talk," I said into the phone.

"Jade, what's up?" He asked.

I waited for a moment before responding. "We just need to talk." Before he can question further I hang up the phone. I hoped he'd come soon.

About fifteen minutes later Beck's RV showed up in my driveway. He rushed out, concern blatantly filling his face. He knocked on my door as if zombies were attacking and he needed to seek refuge or else his brains would be chewed off in three seconds.

I took a deep breath. I started to think back. I started to regret my dumb idea to call Beck. I started to wonder if my decision was too hastily made, too rushed. I got him back, after a break up I got him back, and he's mine again. Did I really want to wreck that? Maybe its just nerves, maybe my body's just going to its normal reaction and my brain will calm down. As my hand hit the door handle confusion clouded my mind. When I first called him I knew exactly what I was going to say. I was going to put on a brave face and just come out and say it; now that the time had come I wasn't so sure. Still, I opened the door.

"Jade, what's wrong?" Beck walked into the house looking around like a crazed dog and sounding even more insane. I didn't respond. I couldn't respond. His comforting brown orbs starred deeply into mine as he took my hands and enveloped them in his. It was a comforting, warm feeling, nothing like the feeling of passion I felt in the memory (was it a memory?) of Tori and me.

"It's… um…" I couldn't focus with his hands on mine. It was too sweet. It was too delicate. It reminded me how much he cared about me and how much it would break his heart when I told him what I felt I had to.

"Jade, I know everything about you," he said reassuringly. "You know everything about me… or, you will when you get your full memory back." The sound of confidence filling his voice was so… I'm not even sure what to call it. It was a good feeling. "You can tell me anything."

He stared deeply into my eyes, which only made me flinch. Pulling my hands away, I began to pace. What should I say? What am I even supposed to say? I don't want to hurt his feelings but that's practically impossible not to do with what I'm about to say. "I know I can tell you anything. It's just… hard, sometimes."

"I know, babe. However, you can't let something hard stop you from doing it. Relax. Breathe. Tell me why you called me up."

I did as Beck said. I breathed. I relaxed. I even flexed my muscles a little. Slowly but surely I calmed down. "I came here because I want to break-up," I eventually said.

Beck was stupefied. I stared down at my feet for two straight minutes as a deafening silence overtook the room. Eventually, Beck spoke up. His voice was no louder than a small whisper, "I finally got you back. Things were finally going perfectly. We were happy together, there were no more shouts and fights and we were both happy… or, I thought we were both happy." He looked up, his eyes boring into me, forcing me to look up. "Why aren't you happy?"

I looked back down at my feet. Where's the tough Jade? Where's the bitch that doesn't care whose feelings she hurts? Why can't she just appear yet? I look up to the sky, hoping that somehow she'll come so that this'll be easier, but she doesn't appear. I guess when you genuinely care about someone it's hard to treat them as if they're nothing. "It's… I've been getting some more memories back, memories that are making me question some things."

"Like what?" Beck asked. "Whatever it is you can tell me, maybe you're just interpreting it wrong." He took my hand again.

"You gave up on us, Beck," I said, suddenly angry. I don't know why but a river of rage just started… running through me. I pulled my hand away roughly. "When we broke up you had the chance to come after me, I know you did. Instead you just waited for me to count to ten until I left."

"No babe, you don't understand," begged Beck. "Trina, she was attacking me so that I couldn't get to the door."

I turned around angrily to meet his face, "You could've showed up the next day or something and taken me back. I would've hassled you but you would've been forgiven, you know you would've been. No. Instead we stayed broken up."

"Babe, we were going through a rough time. All we were doing was fighting and bickering and yelling at each other. We needed to cool down."

"You're not supposed to just stick around for the easy times," I yelled angrily. "You're supposed to stay and try to fight."

"I did stay. I did fight," Beck replied, loosing his temper a bit. "But every second I was with you was a fight! Much like the one we're having now!"

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down, or at least talk at a normal decibel. I closed my eyes, pausing for a second to just collect myself. "Then we aren't meant to be together."

"It's different now," argued Beck. "We're not fighting at an unhealthy amount anymore. We're more in-sync. Jade, I love you." He was almost begging by now. Trying to hold on to what we had.

"I love you too, Beck," I said. Tears were slowly brimming to my eyes. I didn't let them fall, I wiped them away brashly with my hands. "But that doesn't mean this was meant to be. I may love you, but I'm not even sure my heart belongs to you anymore. We've tried and tried and tried, we've tried so much that I think we've slaughtered trying to death. This was it, the last try. Now it's over. We're just not compatible. You have to let me go Beck. Let your heart move on."

By this point Beck was crying as well. My rock, my anchor to what little I knew in this world was crying and breaking apart into tiny little pieces. So I walked closer and I wrapped my arms around him. So we held each other's embrace for the last time, grabbing our last bit of comfort as lovers from each other for the last time.


	28. Chapter 28-A Very Peculiar Session

A Very Peculiar Session

"Beck and I broke up," I announced as soon as I walked into the room. I wanted to get that out in the open so that Laura could process it, analyze it or whatever shit she does, and we could get on with our session. I wanted to regain more of my memories, not sit around talking. Laura looked up in shock. "Relax, you look worse than I did," I replied snappily.

"Did he... break up with you?" She asked cautiously, like she was afraid of hurting my feelings. Ugh! What happened to my cool therapist who didn't coddle me all the time? I hate being treated like I know nothing.

I scoffed. It's not that far of a stretch to think that maybe he broke up with me, my memory problem might be too much for some guys to handle, but I'm still going to pretend to be offended. I've made it a known rule that nobody breaks up with me. I break up with people. "I broke up with Beck, of course."

Another wave of shock smashed Laura's features. "Why?"

"Myriad of reasons," I said, dodging the question. I didn't want to tell her why. I didn't want to tell her it was because Beck gave up on me. I didn't want to tell her it was because Beck was weak. I didn't want to tell her that I doubted my feelings for Beck. In particular I didn't want to tell her that Tori and that might-have-happened memory played a large factor in my decision.

"Jade, we're not doing any hypnosis today," decided Laura.

"What!" I screamed in outrage. "What the hell? Why not!" I knew exactly why and I wasn't exactly surprised, but that didn't matter.

"You just broke up with Beck. He's been the one thing you've wanted more than your memory this time. We need to talk this session." I started to argue but she cut me off. "No arguments Jade," she said stoically. "We're going to talk today."

"But—," I said helplessly. She looked at me with a scolding eye that told me I had already lost. So I walked over to the couch and slumped down, determined not to talk.

She took a seat across from me. "So, I ask again, why did you break up with Beck?"

"I told you. A lot of reasons," I responded with a shoulder shrug.

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific," pried Laura.

"Fine." I let out a great heaving sigh as though this is just an exasperating small task that she should be glad I'm even complying to. "We weren't working out."

"Why?" Is 'why' the only word she knows? Why? Why? Why? Agh! I don't want to fucking relive this break-up, I just want to get over it and move on.

"I already told you. We weren't working," I said, refusing to give up any more information.

"Look Jade, you're going to have to give me something to go off of. We're going to be here for another forty minutes," said Laura, trying to convince me to speak.

"Look Laura," I replied in the bitchiest voice I could produce, "I respect you, honestly, but you're pissing me the hell off right now. I guarantee your not going to get anything out of me today." I leaned back and kicked my heels up on the nearby coffee table, maintaining my air of rebelling nonchalance.

After a while Laura responded, "Fine. Forget it. We'll do hypnosis today." In hindsight I should've seen that Laura was letting me off to easy, but I was so eager to get to hypnosis and I figured why should I fight even more? So I smiled a grin of victory and lay down on the couch as Laura pulled out a watch from her breast pocket. Soon enough I feel myself falling into the comfort of sleep.

When I wake up I don't remember a thing. "I didn't have a memory," I announced, confused.

"I know," said Laura with a smirk on her face. What? "I didn't put you under for a memory." Wait… what? "I had you tell me what you wouldn't consciously. Like why you broke up with Beck." OMFG! She used me. She betrayed my trust. I started to get up and stalk out of the room but she grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"I know that you have feelings for Tori. Feelings that you're very confused about. I can help you," she begged desperately. I could feel my face fall. She knew. "That memory you had where I caught you… doing very private things, that was about her." I remained silent. "Jade, come on, open up to me. I can help you."

I sighed and after a long running fight in my head I finally walked back and sat down on the couch. "I… I don't know what that was… and I'm not sure I want to," I whispered. "I mean… I can't be gay. Can I?" I looked up at Laura, believing she had the answers.

"The doctors at the hospital didn't want to put you into shock, feeling you might not be able to handle it," said Laura. Where was this going? "Which is why they withheld some information." Wait… Is this going where I think it might? "They were afraid that if you didn't discover some things for yourself you wouldn't believe them, that you'd become overwhelmed and comatose again."

"What does this have anything to do with what we were talking about?" I asked, my eyes narrowing at her.

"One of those things they withheld was your sexuality," admitted Laura with grave caution in her voice. "You were… dating somebody, a girl, but you forgot and the girl wasn't allowed to tell you."

Oh my god. This whole time they've all known. They've all known that I was gay… or maybe bi… or something. They know I was dating a girl, yet they let me date Beck. They all knew. My friends. My family. The people I trusted most. They all knew. They all lied to me. "It was Tori?" I choked out.

Laura nodded slowly. Do I… Do I still like her? No. A lot of things have changed. Maybe… I don't know. So much has happened. Maybe it was just a fling. Yes. It was just a fling. Tori's with Cat. She's moved on. She… we… it… this is too much for me to process all at once. Was I… do I still like Tori? Am I really gay? Apparently I was before the crash, but was that still viable? I've noticed Tori's simplistic beauty but I've never thought much of it. Those feelings I felt in that… was it a memory, seemed real. They were intense. I've never felt that. I… agh! My head hurts! I don't know what to believe anymore?!


	29. Chapter 29: And Suddenly All Is Revealed

Fucking Laura. Fucking Tori. Fucking Friends—If I can call them that anymore. Just… Fucking life! Agh! I kicked some stones off the road in an attempt to get my fury out. It didn't help. I needed to stab something. My brain was a mess. I didn't know what to think. Am I gay? Am I into Tori? Should I try to get her back… obviously not, she's with Cat. Should I talk to her about it? Should I talk to any of them about it? What if they lie? Ugh! I needed to stab something! Or I needed to go watch Tawny Walker Black eat her sister again. Oh man, that was a good scene.

When I got home I went down into the basement where my dad kept his punching bag, dartboard, and other fighting dummies. He used to use them a lot. Not so much anymore. Now they were basically mine to use. I walked over to the dartboard and took out all the darts. Instead, taking a pair of my beloved scissors and throwing them at the board. Bulls-eye! It sounds weird but throwing the scissors at the target kept me surprisingly calm. The repetitive motion made it easier for me to think and organize and figure out what I needed to do next.

Okay, so here's what I know. I know that I dated Tori once upon a time. I know that nobody could tell me. I know that it's not their fault that they couldn't tell me. I know that it doesn't mean I'm going to forgive any of them anytime soon. I know that Tori's currently dating Cat. I know that I made out with Tori. I know that I most likely haven't had sex with Tori because of whatever promise she was talking about in my memory. I know I can't just go up to her and ask if what we had was real and what exactly was it that we had. I know that I can't ask Cat because she's dating Tori. I know I ask Beck because I was dating Beck previously. I know I can't ask Robbie because he probably won't even know. That leaves André. So I know whom I can ask. I know that Tori gave up on me. I know that I don't know if I can be with somebody who gave up on me, not like Beck did.

What I don't know is what happened. I don't know if it was a fling. I don't know if I still like Tori. I don't know for sure if we had sex. I don't know how Tori felt about me. I don't know so very much. There's only one way to answer these questions.

After throwing my scissors for what felt like the billionth time I grabbed them off the target, hid them in my clothing, grabbed a leather jacket, and started walking to the park near André. I quickly got out my Pearphone and texted him to meet me there.

In about ten minutes I had arrived and André was already waiting, coat wrapped tightly around him. "Yo Jade," he said. "Why am I out here in the middle of winter?"

I scowled. "You're out here because you all lied to me and I deserve a real explanation and you're the only one who can give it to me. I helped you get Robbie back, you owe me."

"Relax vampire," said André putting his hands up in mock surrender. "I'll tell you whatever your interested in knowing."

"This entire conversation stays between us," I threatened. I leered at him to make sure he assented before I started speaking. He nodded mutely.

"Tori. I know that she and I used to be together," I said. André's eyes go wide.

"You know?" He asked in astonishment.

"Yes," I said keeping a bored tone in my voice. "And your going to tell me everything you know."

"Quick version or the long version?" I mused over my options. I wanted to know everything.

"Long," I said eventually with a firm nod of my head.

"Then we ought to go find a bench. This will be a while." I nod my head, taking his word for it as we go to a bench nearby. When we arrived at the bench we both take a seat down. I'm nervous but I tried not to show it.

"I'll tell you everything I know," said André. And so it began. "According to Tori she and you had been fighting a lot around the time. It wasn't anything in particular, just fighting about everything. One day you were having an argument in the janitor's closet…"

**AN: I try not to interfere with you story, for perhaps it will ruin the affect or something… actually I AN a lot, but I felt I should the rest of this chapter will mainly tell the story of Jori. All the scenes I'm going to write out Jade does not remember, it's more like how when you watch people tell stories on TV they go back into the memory and it's told by showing you the exact scene. Sort of like The Odd Life of Timothy Green was told. Do you understand what I'm saying? Yeah. Good. Anyways, on with the show.**

_ "Jade West, stop being such an insolent child and grow up," yelled Tori._

_ "Me?" Yelled Jade in disbelief, "You think I'm the insolent child? Excuse me but last time I checked I don't still watch Bambi and listen to The Diddly Bops. Don't deny either one, I've seen the collection of disks. Also, I'm __definitely __more mature physically than you!"_

_ "Ugh! You know what, Bambi is a classic and a cherished childhood memory of mine so of course I own it. I only have the disk of Diddly Bops music because Cat came over to my house and left it there last weekend. And you're not more physically mature than I am," argued Tori. A funny feeling in my stomach that seemed to be occurring more and more often came again as I thought about Cat spending the night with Tori instead of me. The feeling was akin to what I felt when I first thought Tori was hitting on Beck, rubbing his coffee-stained shirt, jealousy. I'm the only one who should be spending the night with Vega. Ugh! Who am I kidding? I'm not with Vega. She and I are only friends. I shouldn't even be feeling this…_

_ I rolled my eyes, trying to keep my head in the fight. "Look! Just stop flirting with Beck," I said in an exasperated tone. _

_ "Why?" Challenged Vega._

_ Not really paying attention to what I was saying words just spewed out, "Because every time you bite you lip and twirl your hair you look even more beautiful than normal and my stomach feels all weird and then I'm suddenly questioning whether or not I might like you!" I instantly clapped my hand against my mouth as soon as I said it. Mother fucking shit! I did not say that out loud. This is just a dream. Agh! My whole life is over. There's only one goddamn way to interpret that! Shit! Shit! Shit! Fuck my life! I hurried towards the door, desperate to get out of there as soon as possible but a warm hand stops me._

_ "You… like me?" Vega asked. Her eyes looked into mine curiously. It was strange, and for a second I could swear I saw desire. I scowled, refusing to respond. She bit down on her lip and I felt a wave of longing hit me. God how I wanted to take those lips and smash them against mine. She looked down at her feet for a while before staring back up at me. "I… kinda like you two." Wait… did I just hear that right? Did she just say she likes me too? No. It can't be… it's too good to be true. Before I knew it she was leaning in for a kiss and so was I. Then our lips met in the middle and… damn. All I could think was that Katy Perry had it right this whole time. Her sweet cherry chap stick was… so delicious. I couldn't help but love the way she tasted. Her fingers wrapped around my neck as mine wrapped around her waist. Her touch was… intoxicating. The kiss ended all too soon but I couldn't just give her everything on day one. Where's the fun in that?_

_ As I walked out the door I said, "I'll be picking you up at eight sharp tomorrow. Dress fancy." With a wink, I walked away, hearing a content sigh escape from Tori's lips right before I closed the door. I agreed. Best. Kiss. Ever._

"So that's pretty much how you two got together," said André.

Curiosity enveloped me. "What happened on that first date?" I asked.

"I didn't get the details but apparently you took her on some sort of ship. She said that you were a prince and she was a duchess. It was like… crazy expensive and the night ended with a lot of dancing. I remember because the next day she coerced me into massaging her feet." I laughed.

Then what?" I asked eagerly. I'm not a love story person, but this… was my life. I wanted to know more.

"Well, you guys went on a couple more dates and eventually became official and then finally public, which is pretty much when shit went down," said André.

"Oh?" I could only imagine.

"Yeah. Beck was fucking pissed. He… things got really serious and when he called out…" André swallowed loudly before continuing, "A dyke, you plunged your scissors into his arm. He has to get twelve stitches after that. You two didn't talk for months after that until you got into that car crash." Oh my god! Beck called me a dyke! I stabbed Beck! I… we… Beck's my best (competent) friend, how could that even happen? Cat's okay but she doesn't understand most things, how did I even survive without Beck? Wait… if he freaked out like this the first time, what would happen if I got back with Tori?

"Do you think he'd… you know… if I… you know," I said.

Surprisingly he did know what I was talking about, "I think he'd be okay if you got back together with Tori. He actually called me up, since we're good friends and all, and told me what happened. He was heart broken, but he doesn't want to loose you again. Which is why you shouldn't blame him for past mistakes."

I gulped. Things were getting very complex. "Continue on, what else is there?"

"Well, Tori told me how you guys were… getting intimate and that led to her making you swear not to have sex until at least six months into the relationship. She didn't want to give it up so easily. Shame that you just missed that six-month sex mark by a few minutes."

"Anything else?"

André looked up thoughtfully. "Hmmm… not that I can think of. You and Tori were definitely good together. A blind man could see you two loved each other," said André earnestly.

"If she loved me than why did she give up on me?" I asked disappointedly.

He looked at me, confused. "Give up? Tori never gave up. For months she remained faithful to you. For months she constantly tried to do the right things wrestled with her feelings. She's even got a scar on her arm from that week she was cutting herself because she was so hurt, being in love with you and her love not being returned. Thankfully, her going out with Cat stopped that. I wouldn't be surprised if she still loved you though, not that she'd ever admit it aloud now that she's with Cat." She stayed with me, even when I didn't know it. She stayed until it hurt so much she'd rather hurt herself. She did try to fight.

"Thanks André," I said. I gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "You've given me a lot to think about."

"No problem Jade, consider us even," he said as he got up and started walking away. He turned around for a moment; "You really should go talk to Tori, though. Maybe that spark is still lingering around." With that he winked and walked away.

**Faithful readers we're nearing the end. I wish you a merry Christmas. Your present, I'm going to attempt to finish this story before I go back to school. I love you all!**


	30. Chapter 30-I Will Always Love You

Tori Vega

Thank God we have musical geniuses here at Hollywood Arts or else they might have trouble picking up the new material I just gave them, only two hours before we were going on stage. Cat was confused when I came to her doorstep at 2am yesterday, twenty-four hours before we were set to go on. However, I told her it was imperative that we change the song, so she agreed immediately. She took my in her arms, kissed me on the head, and walked over to her piano.

Her parents were out tonight, attending some sort of meeting with their attorney about Cat's brother. I didn't question it. Cat's brother was at home, but he was such a heavy sleeper that we never woke him up despite our incredibly loud singing and piano playing.

I had heard on the Slap that Jade had broken up with Beck. That was all I needed to know. That was it. For some reason that was the exact moment where I truly let go of Jade. I don't know why, I really don't understand it, but as soon as I read it I ran downstairs to our grand piano and started composing. I rarely compose; I come up with lyrics and let other people handle the tune, but this time I had to complete the tune. This was my way of getting over Jade, once and for all. I had to do it all by myself. In a matter of hours I had a created a new song that I was ready to introduce to the world.

At Cat's house she understood the song was about Jade as soon as she heard it. She didn't comment. She didn't say a word about how this whole time I'd been secretly holding onto Jade until now. She just smiled, took my hand in hers, gave me an encouraging smile, and got acquainted to the song.

And from there we told Anthony about our song change. In no time flat we found ourselves on stage, being introduced to the crowd.

I took a deep breath as I prepared for the onslaught of cheers and clapping. "Next up is Victoria Vega and Cat Valentine with their new song, "I Will Always Love You." In only moments the sound of hundreds of kids echoed across the giant parking lot filled with lawn chairs and non-alcoholic beverages.

The brightness of the lights hit my face and I welcomed their spectacular heat. The din of the crowds became silenced and the introduction started. I took a deep breath. Inhale. Exhale. I could do this. A reassuring smile from Cat filled me with confidence. I searched the ground, looking for a comforting face, but by accident found Jade's instead. The girl I was going to sing this song to.

If I should stay

I would only be in your way

So I'll go but I know

I'll think of you every step of the way

I watched Jade's face contort with each line. Line some newfound realization had just hut her head on, but perhaps I was just imagining things in vain, hoping that this song wouldn't just be one-sided in emotion. Soon Cat joined in with the chorus.

And I... will always love you, ooh

I will always love you

You

My darling you

Mmm-mm

I noticed Jade look back at André. They shared a look I didn't quite recognize. I was a bit distraught Jade wasn't paying full attention to the song I had written for her, even if she didn't know it was for her. Soon she turned her head back, her eyes look straight into mine. Cat took over the next verse.

Bittersweet memories

That is all I'm taking with me

So good-bye

Please don't cry

We both know I'm not what you, you need

I poured my soul out to Jade in the chorus. It was everything. It was everything I couldn't tell say in words, everything I needed her to hear.

And I...

Will always love you

I...

Will always love you

You, ooh

The saxophone took over in a sweet solo. I was thankful I had added that. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. I needed to remain composure. I couldn't cry in the middle of the performance. I looked over at Cat, my sweet angel redheaded angel and reassurance overwhelmed me. It was ok. When this was over Jade would know how I felt and Cat would be there, waiting for me with her arms open. As long as I had Cat this would be alright.

I hope life treats you kind

And I hope you have all you've dreamed of

And I wish you joy and happiness

But above all this I wish you love

She would always have my love. Once your first love, always your first love. I don't know who said it, somebody did, a famous guy probably, but whoever said it said, "You never stop loving someone. You just learn to live without them."

And I...

Will always love you

I...

Will always love you

_[Repeat]_

I, I will always love

You...

You

Darling I love you

I'll always

I'll always

Love

You..

Oooh

Ooohhh

Cat and I finished off the song with grace, tears running down my face. The entire audience got up on their feet and gave us a standing ovation, not something easily received at H.A. Cat put a comforting hand on my back, brushed away my tears with her fingers, and walked me off of stage.

As soon as we were backstage I collapsed in her arms. She whispered sweet nothings in my ears and stroked my hair as I cried into her shoulder. "She's gone," I managed to sob out.

"Shhh," said Cat. "It's okay. It'll all be okay. You did the right thing."

After minutes of crying I had finally calmed down. Cat took me to the bathroom where we cleaned me up, fixing my mascara and lip gloss, making me presentable to the outside world again.

As soon as we got out Jade, waiting patiently outside the bathroom door, bombarded me. Cat was about to pull me away, afraid I'm break down again, but I stopped her. "It's okay Cat, you should go say thank you to everyone for me, okay?" She nodded mutely and walked away, allowing me my last moment with Jade.

"Hi Jade," I said weakly. I tried to force a smile, but I knew it didn't work. She didn't respond. She took my face in her hand and smashed her lips on mine. It felt… amazing. She was… intoxicating. We fell right back into our old groove that I had thought we lost months ago. She tasted like ginger ale and… I can't even describe it. It wouldn't do her justice.

All of the sudden Jade pulled away and I didn't know why. As soon as she pulled away my brain turned back on and I remembered my performance, Cat, and just everything. I had just let Jade go for good. Why now? Agh! I can't do this now. Before I could speak Jade spoke first. "I remember," she muttered in shock. Her face lit up in pure joy that I had only seen when we were together once. "I remember everything! I remember the entire last two years!" She jumped up excitedly, very un-Jade like. She kissed me and that got her memory back? All of it? Oh my god!

"You remember?" She nodded excitedly. I started jumping up and down with her, a genuine smile on my face. Every thought besides 'Jade remembers everything' escaped my mind. In the celebration Jade brought me back into another kiss.

As we separated again Jade murmured against my lips, "I love you Tori." That's when I stumbled back. That's when I remembered Cat. We… she doesn't… I may always love her, but my heart, its Cat's now. Isn't it? Jade must've noticed my distraught expression because she soon gripped my arm and asked, "Tori, what's wrong? I love you!"

This isn't right. "I—I can't do this," I said, losing my balance as I tried to escape. "I'm with Cat now."

"Tori, this changes everything! I love you. We belong together. I'm not the only one that felt those fireworks when we kissed," argued Jade. "Please."

"No… I need… time. I need to go…" With that I ran out of the building. Holy crap, my life is fucked up.

**AN: So we finally get to the namesake of this story. Agh! Tori no! You belong with Jade! Stop this mother fucking shenanigans. Jori for life! Urgh! She finally remembers in the cheesiest way I could think of and you fuck it up! Stop! No!**

**Anyways, so I hope you guys enjoyed this. Updating 3 times in 2-3 days. I'm very happy with myself and plan to keep up this pattern until I finish. Wish me luck and pray that Tori wake up and realize that she and Jade are soul mates! Love you!**


	31. Chapter 31-Signs

Tori Vega

World, why do you hate me so much? I finally get my life under control. I let go of Jade for good. I am finally content and happy to be with Cat. I created my first song by myself. I'm going to graduate from junior year soon with straight A's. Why did you have to screw me over so bad? When I'm finally ready you make Jade remember and kiss me, twice! FML.

No. Finally I've made a decision. After months and months of toil and argument between my feelings I've decided. I decided the night that I wrote 'I Will Always Love You.' I am not doing this again. I've had my heart broken by Jade once before. It led me down a very dark, twisted path. I won't let it happen again. I'm happy with Cat. I don't want to hurt her and I know she'll never hurt me. That's it. I've let go of Jade, now she's got to let go of me. There's no way I'm letting myself get hurt again. There was definitely sparks and fireworks and a whole goddamn nuclear bomb going off between us when we kissed, but that's probably just… I don't know, lingering feelings. Cat is warmth and fire and caring comfort. She's what I want. What I need. What I deserve.

Distracted, I barely noticed Cat until I bumped straight into her. She instantly bombarded me with a kiss, which I melted into on contact. This is what I needed. Her. Everything she was. My fingers started to tangle into her soft red hair but she pulled away. "No," she murmured against my lips. I pulled back and looked at her curiously.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked. Besides kiss Jade… but she doesn't know about that.

"No," said Cat breathily. "You didn't do anything wrong. I did." Wait… what?

"What?" I asked, completely confused. I took her hand in mine, concerned. "Did something happen with your brother?"

"No," she said quietly. I could see tears in her eyes.

"Cat, what's wrong?" I brought her into a hug.

"I… I thought I could be with you," said Cat helplessly.

"Babe, what are you talking about, you are with me." I pulled back from her so I could look her in those beautiful, innocent brown eyes of hers. "Right now, it's just you and me."

She pushed me away. "No, it's not. I saw you kiss Jade back there. I saw it all. She got her memory back and everything." Fucking shit!

"Babe, that was nothing," I said. I meant it too. It was just a kiss… and another one after that. "It meant nothing. Jade initiated it both times. I only stuck around because she got her memory back and we were celebrating. I'm ready to live without her. I'm all yours," I said with such conviction that it couldn't have been any truer.

"I believe you Tori," said Cat. "I believe you mean every word you say."

"I'm sensing a but in there," I said. A small laugh came out of Cat's mouth as I said the word 'but,' however it wasn't her normal laugh. It was weak. There wasn't any humor there.

"That doesn't matter. I'm not mad that you kissed Jade or she kissed you. I'm just sad because I thought… Jade's memory loss was a sign."

"What?" I asked, confused.

She sighed. "When we were at the hospital I told you that I gave up on loving Jade because I thought you two were meant to be together."

"That's not true, babe. You and I, we are what's meant to be. I love you," I said.

"I thought that maybe, just maybe, that because Jade lost her memory it was a sign from the universe that you two weren't meant to be. That you and I were meant to be."

"We are," I said excitedly. "We are."

"But now Jade's got her memory back, and she loves you," said Cat sadly.

"That doesn't matter because I don't love her anymore," I said solemnly. "I love you."

"Damn it Tori, don't you understand?" Cat screamed, suddenly loosing her cool. "We just sang a song about you letting go but always loving Jade. We were never meant to be. It was always you and Jade against the world. That's how this story ends."

"None of that is true, Cat. If this is about the song—"

My beautiful redhead cut me off, "Tori, this isn't about the song. This isn't about anything you've done or I've done or even Jade. It's just how this is supposed to happen. You were never mine to have. You were Jade's, you always will be. So consider this a break-up," said Cat. A few tears fell from her face. I wiped them away with my thumb.

"Cat," I said brokenly. I could feel the tears coming. "I choose you. I only want you." It was my last desperate attempt.

"Don't argue," said Cat, putting a finger to my lips. "You might choose me, but I can't choose you. It just wouldn't be right." With that I collapsed in her arms. She stroked my hair and gave me a kiss on the head. "These were the best five months of my life," uttered Cat. "But I want you to find you best forever, and it's not with me."

I whimpered against her, inhaling her smell of candy and sugar. "I'll never stop loving you either," I muttered.

"I know," said Cat lovingly. She pulled away from me and looked me straight in the eyes. "Now go clean up and pull yourself together. We both know Jade's not going to wait around forever!" Her eyes lit up with that signature Cat joy and I couldn't but smile and let out a soft chuckle.

"Pushing me away already? Making me feel like you never loved me back," I joked.

"Never," she said solemnly. A smile tugged at her lips afterwards, "Now come on. I think you've got another performance to do."

**Damn. I'm popping these things out like… crazy fast. I've got to cool it but I'm in the zone! Bam! So, Merry Christmas because I've updated four times in 2-3 days (I don't remember when I first update so it's either been two or three days) There should only be two more chapters left, how Tori wins back Jade and then a happy ever after epilogue that will be posted on Christmas (if all goes according to plan and somebody in my family doesn't die or have appendicitis on Christmas {that actually happened last year. Middle of Christmas dinner my sister passes out, 911 is called, and suddenly she getting an appendectomy}. I love you all and I plan to post a chapter tomorrow as well. Please stay dedicated my loyal followers! **


	32. Chapter 32: Just The Girl

"Anthony please," I begged, catching up with the dark-skinned teacher. "I have to perform again!"

"Tori, this is a showcase for your class. It's not just a free for all. You can't just go on again. You've already preformed. You're not going to get a better grade," scolded Anthony.

"No! It's not about the grade. It's… I made a mistake and this might be the only way I can fix it before it's blown out of proportion!"

"I'm sorry Tori but I can't help you. I know you've been through a lot this year, I really wish I could help you, but it's just not fair to the other students and I can't show favoritism."

"Anthony, come on, please. You have a wife and two kids. That's what I want, a family with the girl I love. This might be the only chance I have with her. Imagine your life without your wife," I begged him. He looked up thoughtfully and I knew I was getting to him. "You'd be lost without her. Jade is my true love and I have to apologize to her."

A look of shock crossed Anthony's face. "Jade? According to school rumor you're with Cat and she's with Beck."

"She got her memory back," I confessed. Another look of surprise was received from Anthony. "Which is why it's so imperative that I tell her I love her before she walks out."

A weary look replaces his shock. "Tori, I just can't…"

"Please," I said desperately. Shit! Shit! Shit! She's leaving! "She's going to leave and everything will be screwed up. I need to make things right." I give him my best puppy dog pout. The guys were ending their performance of a song I wasn't really listening to and I really needed to get up there next.

He sighed. "I'm going to regret this. Tori, go on and get your girl," he said with a smile as he nudged me towards the stage.

I give him a peck on the cheek and a rushed hug. "Thank you so much!" I rushed out onto the stage and grabbed the mic.

"Hey guys," I said hurriedly. I noticed Jade stop moving and turn around to face me. Whispers circulated the parking lot on why I was up again."I know I've already been up, but there was something I really had to do. Only a few minutes ago did Jade West recently get her full memory back," I announced. Loud whispers started instantly and people gave Jade stupefied looks. All of our friends instantly rushed to her side to question her. I waited for the whispers to calm down a bit before I continued to speak, "She told me she loved me at the same time she got her memory back, and I, being the dumbass I am, ran away. I'm here to apologize for royally screwing up and to let you know that I love you too, Jade." I smiled warmly. "I'm going to sing our song." I whispered to the guys to play 'Just The Girl' by The Click Five. Thank God they know it.

The whole crowd starts to laugh, recognizing the old, familiar tune. It fit the two of us perfectly. If I didn't know better I'd think it was written just for us.

**She's cold and she's cruel**

**But she knows what she's doin'**

**She pushed me in the pool**

**At our last school reunion**

**She laughs at my dreams**

**But I dream about her laughter**

**Strange as it seems**

**She's the one I'm after**

I sent her a wink and a big grin graced her face. It was working! She was forgiving me.

**'cause she's bittersweet**

**She knocks me off of my feet**

**And I can't help myself**

**I don't want anyone else**

**She's a mystery**

**She's too much for me**

**But I keep comin' back for more**

**She's just the girl I'm lookin' for**

Just as I was about to open my mouth to sing the second verse I noticed Jade open her mouth and saw where this was going. I grabbed the extra mic off the stage and threw it to her. Surprisingly, despite my lack of athletic ability, it made it all the way to her and she caught it with ease.

**She can't keep a secret**

**For more than an hour**

**She runs on 100 proof attitude power**

**And the more she ignores me**

**The more I adore her**

**What can I do?**

**I'd do anything for her**

Together we both joined in on the chorus. Our voices harmonized so perfectly and in that moment I knew that it was definitely meant to be, just like Cat said. Our voices belonged together. She started walking towards me, joining me on stage. I pick up the bridge.

**And when she sees it's me**

**On her caller ID**

**She won't pick up the phone**

**She'd rather be alone**

**But I can't give up just yet**

**Cause every word she's ever said**

**Is still ringin' in my head**

**Still ringin' in my head**

**She's cold and she's cruel**

**But she knows what she's doin'**

**Knows just what to say**

**So my whole day is ruined**

Soon enough my beautiful gem is joining me on stage and we're singing the final chorus. It's magical. As soon as it's over we meet in the middle and my forehead rests against hers. I can feel her warm breath collide with mine and it's… perfect. "I love you Jade," I whispered. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

A teasing smile broached her lips, "I don't know. That depends. If we get back together will our previous six months count so that I can finally make you scream my name or will we have to start all over again?"

I laughed. I didn't expect any less. "Just shut up and kiss me," I said. Our lips met in the middle and that feeling of passion and… rightness flooded my system. I registered the sound of clapping and whooping from horny boys but I barely noticed. When we finally pulled apart I replied to her first question, "I'll meet you halfway. Three months."

A stupid frown appeared on her face as she pouted; "Now that's not fair. Maybe I won't get back together with you," she teased, pulling away from me.

"You know you love me," I said, tapping her nose with my finger.

"Now that I can't deny," said Jade sexily. "Now come here! We have a lot of months of kissing to make up for."

**If all goes according to plan at Midnight tonight I will updatet he Epilogue. However, I just discovered (last night) that a show called "South of Nowhere" ended in 2008 and it was about two lesbians. So obviously I'm going to be spending as much time as possible watching it so I can't guarantee midnight, but it will get out by December 25!**

**Also, thank you to davidr11 who gave me the song 'Just The Girl' by The Click Five that I hadn't know until yesterday!**


	33. Chapter 33: Epilogue

Epilogue

"Ms. West?" Asked my newest cowardly intern…

"Who's dying, Harper?" I replied snappily, not bothering to look up from my computer screen. "Because somebody better be dying if you're interrupting me!"

She squeaked nervously. "It's Heather miss."

"I don't fucking care."

"Right, well your wife Tori called. It's Ellen again," said Harper—Heather—in a high pitched, squeaky voice that suggested she was only seconds away from wetting herself.

I sighed dramatically. "Okay, fine," I said, giving her the motion to leave. She scurried out of there like I was going to flambé her any second, and don't get me wrong, I was tempted.

I groan and grab my coat from the nearby hanger, another call to the office. This was the fifth time this month. I'm proud of my baby girl. I quickly save the document I'm working on and lock my computer. Being a famous screenwriter I can never be to careful, somebody might try to steal my latest script. My password is Justin Bieber because I hate him, and who would suspect a password of somebody I hate… he's also Ellen's favorite artist right now.

I quickly walk over to my Mercedes Benz in the parking lot. The cool breeze is nice but uncomfortable, making me cold in my fishnet leggings. My fashion hasn't really changed since high school, all black.

It only takes me ten minutes to make it to Ellen's school, Sandy Hook Elementary **(AN: All of the children and adults that died in this tragedy need to be remembered. You are all saints. Oh, and I'm just using the school for the name because I was feeling too lazy to come up with one, nothing from real life is in this story)**. By now I know my way to the Principal's office with ease, I was always being called there because of Ellen. On my way in I noticed a boy from her class, Johnny or something. His hair looked like shit, like a little girl who cut her Barbie's hair, and it was matted with gum. I could imagine whose fault that is.

Arriving I noticed my beautiful wife, Victoria Vega, sitting in a chair, Ellen on her lap. A small smirk of triumph overtook Ellen's face. "Hey babe," I said. I gave a kiss on the cheek to Tori and ran my fingers through Ellen's hair before I sat down leisurely in the extra chair. "What'd she do this time?" I asked the Principal, Ms. Lannigan.

"She cut a boys hair off with some scissors she was carrying and proceeded to put ten pieces of pre-chewed gum in his hair," said Ms. Lannigan.

I smiled. "I figured, there's a little boy out there screaming his head off." I couldn't help but be a bit proud of my kid. She's seven and already she dominating the school as a person not to be messed with.

"I'm so sorry," said Tori with genuine concern. "We'll have another firm talking to with Elles and I'll be sure to make sure she apologizes to poor Johnny." I rolled my eyes, always the do-gooder.

Ms. Lannigan nodded skepitically. "Maybe it'll sink in this time," she replied sarcastically.

"Come on babe," I said, picking her up out of Tori's lap and placing her on the ground. "Let's go apologize to that kid."

As soon as we're out of the Principal's office Ellen looks straight up at me and smiles a very toothy grin. "Did you see what I did, mommy?" She asked proudly.

"I did baby girl, and it's very bad," I scolded. As soon as Tori turned away, looking for Johnny, I knelt down, gave her a wink and whispered in her ear, "Nice job baby." She laughed and Tori turned around. I looked up at her innocently, even though we both knew I wasn't.

She let out a sigh and said, "You two are going to be the death of me."

I appeared behind her, whispering in her ear so only she would hear, "As long as you cum screaming…" I quickly fondled her boobs and let go before anybody could notice. A bright red color filled her cheeks.

She laughed nervously. "Come on guys, let's go apologize to poor Johnny." As we walked away Tori made sure to whisper in my ear, "I can't wait." She gave me a nip on my pulse point and pulled away.

I had a hot, famous singer as my wife, a rebellious, beautiful child that definitely took after me, a job as a world-renowned screenwriter, and the rest of forever to spend with my soul mate. Life was looking good.


	34. Chapter 34: AN of Appreciation

Hey guys! It's been a long ride and it's finally done. It's been a roller coaster of emotions and feelings and a ton of shitty writing! I'd like to thank all of you each review and follow and subscription I received urged me to write and this story wouldn't have been completed without any of you. Whether or not you starting reading from the beginning or you joined up when this story is officially completed I thank all of you!

I'd like to apologize to all the people I've killed by putting in Cori/Bade twists etc (especially you Newsies73, sorry I killed you) and for causing so many death threats on your lives if I don't update. Lol

Were you satisfied? On a 1-10 rating (10 being best) tell me what you thought. Be honest, I can take it. And by take it I mean that I'll be able to hold in the tears until I run over to my bed and sob my heart out. Jk. I love all of you and appreciate the criticism that makes me a better author and more aware of what I should change and fix.

Recommend your favorite TV Shows to me with great lesbian ships. For instance, I just discovered South of Nowhere so, ya know, more TV Shows would be great. Going to see if I can find free episodes of Buffy (apparently there's a lesbian on there, excited

A lot of people are surprised I didn't know about South of Nowhere. But I'd like to remind you that when it first came on I was only 6-7, which meant I didn't even know the words "racist, gay, lesbian, and sex" even existed. I was still watching "Little Einsteins" and "Winnie the Pooh." I'm loving it and you should all feel very honored because I stopped watching today at Season 2 episode 1 (where they just revealed Kyla) just to write the Epilogue and this giant Author's Note. It was very hard to pull away so you guys should be very thankful! Lol!

Special Shout Outs:

Now, all of you deserve them because all of you are special, and there will be people I'll forget, but still:

AlphaTrion3145: For supporting me through it all and for being a friendly face and giving me inspiration and turning me on to a fun challenge I'm in the process of writing "Three Girls and A Moose (Jori Style)" One of my favorite reviews from you is: "Wanna know my cure for amnesia: A Frying Pan."

Joriholic73: For being the first to ever review for my story

Gunner3824: For not only helping me out a bit with another story but for being really cool to talk to and very encouraging and offering up the song "With You" by Linkin Park that helped me write Chapter 6 and for making me laugh

Newsies73: for you constant and flattering long reviews that always made me smile when I saw them in my mailbox.

SeaIng: For writing an amazing series and continually PM-ing me with encouragement and a dose of happy reality and for bothering to take the time (I've read your writing and am honored you took the time to check out mine)

Dragoness114: For writing such an amazing stories that helped turn me onto Jori and write this in the first place (PLEASE UPDATE!)

Degrassi223: For helping me choose to put Cat and Tori together in a twist (one of your reviews) commented about it and got wheels turning in my head'

M.D.G1986: For constantly reviewing, I never noticed this before but going back to all my reviews and rereading, looking for the special people, I notice your name in here a lot

For all the people that told me they were crying in certain chapters: Whether or not it was true or not I felt really honored that I could pull such a powerful emotion from you and was very honored and giddy when I read it

To all the Guests that I can't address personally: I love all of you!

IZABELA: When I read your reviews a giant smile hits my face and I get excited. You're very flattering and I kept your review in my mailbox as encouragement to write for quite some time. I love you!

StStarsandDesires: For helping me realize which story gave me this information so I can give all credit for this idea to "The Vow" movie and "knighttales

TheLastofThem: For writing amazing FanFictions that I have an obsession with (sorry if I'm an inconsistent and terrible reader/reviewer) and for always making me laugh with your easy going hilarity. I love this review from you: "Did we pee in your cereal, flash your mom, slap your dad?" All of the above. Lol.

For all of you that listened to my crazy requests to read my shit or listen to "Red" or watch Pretty Little Liars! Thank you so much. That my friends, is true dedication

The guest Emily who commented on my grammatical errors. Thank you! I am so sorry and I hate grammar issues and thank you for keeping it real and catching my flaws so that when I grow up I can try to become an exceptional author (nah, too lazy for that, I'll accept just being a good author)

JayakaJordan: For reviewing nearly every single time and letting me PM you a few times and being (what I feel) one of the biggest supporters in this story

TheFabulousKilljoys: For being so hilarious

Davidr11: For giving me the perfect Jori song, "Just The Girl" by The Click Five

Thank you to everyone for you support, loyalty, enthusiasm, funny comments, constructive criticism, mean criticism that will make me a better author, and for just sticking around for the ride and really making me feel loved and like I could actually have a future writing. I love you all and please feel free to PM me just to talk and hang any time.


End file.
